De cómo conseguir que te echen del Santuario
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: -o de cómo Nela se ganó una orden de alejamiento-
1. LLEGADA, EN LA CÁMARA

**N/A:** Si, aquí yo de nuevo. Lo que traigo esta vez es un fic ya terminado y publicado en Saint Seiya: The Dark Side (link en mi profile). Nada de fics a medio acabar o que van para largo. En realidad es parte de una mini-serie (o serie a secas, ya veremos hasta donde llego) contando las venturas y desventuras de mi OC principal, Nela. Sólo como introducción, Nela es reportera en la Agencia (seee... soy original) y se encarga de realizar entrevistas alrededor del mundo, donde la manden. Como el fandom que me absorbe por el momento es Saint Seiya, pues en esta ocasión el reportaje es sobre el Santuario y sus habitantes. La verdad es que todo esto surgio a raiz de una conversación con una buena amiga (Guardiana/Ro de Piscis) sobre lo que pasaría si Nela se metiera en el Santuario de escondidas. A las dos nos va el rol, y nuestras conversaciones por msn son de lo más entretenidas... así que de repente me vi inmersa tratando de conectar ideas de cómo Nela se obsesiona con el Caballero de Capricornio y como éste, más que harto, le pone una orden de alejamiento. Esa fue la idea original. El resultado fue bastante diferente XD.

Ahora sí... al tema.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela). Los demás personajes mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis. Shuitza y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi (bueno, muy poquito y tan soft que casi no cuenta) aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Reviews anónimas serán respondidas en mi profile (aunque agradecería un mail para responder mejor ^.^)

* * *

**DE COMO CONSEGUIR QUE TE ECHEN DEL SANTUARIO**

**(O de como Nela se gana una orden de alejamiento)**

Buenas noches, estimados espectadores. El material que estamos a punto de mostrarles llega hasta ustedes tras arduas negociaciones con la burocracia y la justicia. Los estrechos de mente que me tacharon de blasfema y de mentirosa novelera han tratado de silenciarme apelando a las leyes, pero su censura no conseguirá evitar que esto se haga público. Están a punto de adentrarse en un mundo lleno de secretos y misterios que pocas veces alguien ha tenido el honor y el privilegio de contemplar. Este proyecto, rodado en modo documental, recoge las idas y venidas del quehacer cotidiano de unos seres extraordinarios y excepcionales: los miembros de la Orden de Athena. Un vistazo a sus vidas y un acercamiento a sus creencias e ideologías.

Disfruten del espectáculo.

**..::--::..**

¿Fecha? No recuerdo el día con exactitud. ¿Hora? A eso de las 8 y media de la mañana, me suena (más que nada porque todavía voy medio dormida). ¿Lugar? Me encuentro a las puertas del Santuario, deduzco tras seguir las indicaciones que me dieron.

Tras arduas negociaciones con la Fundación Graude su Presidenta y Directora, la señorita Kido, nos ha concedido un permiso de veinticuatro horas para realizar esta investigación en un lugar excepcional: el Santuario. Sede central de la mítica pero poco conocida Orden de Athena, este lugar funge de refugio y campo de concentración de guerreros y fieles de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. A espaldas de la sociedad, este lugar lleva siglos (por no decir milenios) acogiendo niños con características especiales para iniciarlos en la Fe y entrenarlos al amparo de místicas fuerzas cósmicas.

Dejando de lado la historia del lugar, nos centraremos en averiguar sobre la vida de los residentes más destacados y miembros relevantes de la Orden.

Siendo así, y como muestra de respeto, mi obligación como representante de la Agencia es presentarme ante su máximo dirigente para confirmar mi llegada y negociar las condiciones de mi estadía. Me han advertido sobre la tendencia a la estructuración vertical de los edificios, pero creo que se olvidaron de advertirme que esa verticalidad eran miles y miles de escalones que conectan los numerosos niveles a los que está construida la fortaleza. Ahora entiendo por qué la señorita Kido aumentó mi petición de doce horas a veinticuatro… ¡porque voy a pasar mucho tiempo en las escaleras!

Y lo peor no es eso… lo peor es que el regente del lugar, su Excelencia el Sumo Sacerdote, ocupa las estancias en el edificio más alto, al final de las escaleras. ¿Por qué todos los mandamases tienen la manía de dirigir desde las alturas? ¿Algún complejo arraigado en lo profundo de su psique, tal vez? En fin, prosigamos.

El camino se muestra despejado al avanzar por el vasto erial que precede a la "zona residencial" y, a mi derecha, a lo lejos, puedo distinguir una silueta que me recuerda al Coliseo romano. Sin duda ese debe ser el lugar de entrenamiento y campo de batallas oficial. Más allá a duras penas se vislumbran las formas de pequeñas construcciones en lugares francamente inaccesibles. Según mis notas, esas deben ser las viviendas de las mujeres Caballero, más conocidas como Amazonas (a pesar de que yo juraría que, por tradición, las Amazonas servían a Artemisa como cazadoras y guerreras protegiendo con celo su castidad). Avanzo hasta el pie de la escalinata y espero. Según me comentó la señorita Kido, el Sumo Sacerdote (también llamado Gran Maestro y/o Patriarca) está al corriente de mi hora de llegada y me facilitará un guía.

Esto último se confirma cuando aparece (literalmente) frente a mí un muchacho pelirrojo con unos extraños puntos donde deberían destacar las cejas que se presenta como Kiki, aprendiz del Caballero de Aries. Con una amplia sonrisa me invita formalmente a acompañarle a la Cámara Patriarcal, donde el Gran Maestro me espera. Cuando el corazón me vuelve a latir a un ritmo normal, acepto su invitación y, tomándome de la mano, me hace experimentar un extraño fenómeno que me conduce (y me marea) hasta un lugar desconocido en una miríada de luces doradas.

Tras aguardar a que mi organismo se recupere del suceso (que el pequeño nombra como "teletransportación"), me abandona durante un instante para hablar con uno de los guardias apostados frente a la puerta. Al tiempo que el guardia desaparece tras la puerta, el jovencito me acompaña explicándome con una sonrisa traviesa que debo considerarme muy afortunada al haber conseguido el permiso que estoy disfrutando. Al poco vuelve el guardia y me informa que el Gran Maestro me recibirá en su despacho privado. Me despido de mi joven guía y acompaño al hombre hasta la puerta tras la que, me dice, se encuentra mi anfitrión. Se va y yo toco con decisión a la puerta. Me responde una voz evidentemente trabajada en la labor de impartir disciplina, y yo avanzo.

Quien me recibe no es ni por asomo a quien yo esperaba encontrar. Nada de vejez bien llevada, ni elegantes canas o cuidadas barbas. En lugar de eso, exuberante juventud, brillantes cabellos de color entre verde y dorado claro y rostro lampiño y terso. Y, además, dos puntos de color púrpura en lugar de cejas. Empiezo a sospechar si todos los Caballeros presentarán la misma peculiaridad. Mi desconcierto parece causarle gracia, porque debo haber dicho esto en voz alta y por eso se acerca a mí sonriendo. Tendiéndome la mano, me confirma que se trata de Shion, antiguo Caballero de Aries y actual Patriarca y Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Athena, y que, para mi tranquilidad, esos curiosos puntos tan solo los presentan los hijos de la mítica raza de Lemuria, de la que solo hay tres miembros (contándole a él) en el Santuario. Tras presentarme debidamente, me invita a sentarme para conversar sobre mis privilegios y obligaciones como visita foránea.

Al principio parece reticente a aceptar que yo deambule a placer por el lugar pero, al final, llegamos al acuerdo de que mi visita se realizará a través de la Calzada, a lo largo de la cual se encuentran los Doce Templos custodiados por los Caballeros de Oro. Nada que objetar por mi parte, puesto que los ya citados Dorados son elementos primordiales de mi lista de tareas. Me advierte sobre el comportamiento que debo tener para con los Doce Guardianes y se ofrece a acompañarme hasta donde comenzaría mi visita. Sonrío con inocencia y su gesto amable se descompone en uno de desconcierto y ¿miedo?

Le recuerdo, siempre desde el respeto, que mi objetivo es recabar información sobre TODOS los miembros relevantes de la Orden. Suspira con fuerza y se reacomoda en el asiento, aceptando tácitamente su derrota. Extraigo una grabadora y mi cuaderno de notas mientras el Gran Maestro me observa con curiosidad. Le aclaro mi intención de grabar la entrevista para poder revisarla más tarde en el estudio y parece no encontrarle pegas al asunto. Es cuando abro el maletín y saco la videocámara y el trípode que comienza a desconfiar. Mientras acomodo el mejor encuadre y ajusto el sonido y la luz me comenta que puede que no todos colaboren con tanta facilidad, pero que trate de no molestarles o hacerles enojar. Le doy mi palabra de no obligar a nadie a posar frente a la cámara y tomo posiciones. Tomo la grabadora, la conecto, y registro la fecha y el motivo de la entrevista para colocarla en un lugar donde se reciba bien el sonido. Con el control remoto conecto la videocámara y comienzo con las preguntas.

A la primera ya consigo una reacción exagerada. ¿Tan grave es querer saber el estado civil del Gran Maestro? Pero bueno, por su reacción deduzco que aún disfruta de su soltería (aunque ya no sé si por obligación o por decisión propia). Cuando se calma le comento mi sorpresa al ver que su aspecto físico dista mucho de parecerse a la idea que la mayoría de los iniciados tenemos de él. Me explica algo sobre un trato con Hades (O.O WTF!?) y el posterior ajuste de cuentas con Athena, y así zanja el asunto no sin antes murmurar entre risas algo sobre el Caballero de Libra (de la generación de Caballeros de 1743, como el mismísimo Patriarca) siguiendo con la línea del tema. Retomo la cuestión de su incomprensible soltería y compruebo satisfecha que puedo obtener información más jugosa si le pongo nervioso para que pierda su autocontrol. Tras un par de quejas sobre mi indiscreción, acaba confesando que está soltero (y, por lo tanto, disponible) por decisión propia, ya que debe volcar toda su atención en hacer del Santuario un lugar organizado y tranquilo. No está bien que diga esto, pero la visión de ese angelote ruborizado hasta las orejas y titubeando nervioso es demasiado tentadora. Respiro hondo y continúo con las preguntas que ya tenía preparadas desde que supe dónde iba y con quién iba a estar. A la pregunta de si se arrepiente de haber ingresado entre las filas de la Diosa su respuesta es clara y contundente: NO. Al parecer su mayor orgullo es ser reconocido como fiel guerrero de la Sabiduría Encarnada. Alabo su labor y así consigo que su ego aumente en detrimento de su desconfianza.

Tras una larga entrevista con altibajos en su estado emocional (sorprendente su capacidad de mostrarse sereno tras un ataque de nervios), me acompaña a la salida para que yo continúe mi jornada. Por un momento su sonrisa amable casi consigue engañarme, pero tenso la cuerda coqueteando descaradamente con él y al momento acaba sacándome de allí a empujones sin dejar de murmurar algo sobre la indecencia de la juventud y el poco decoro que yo tengo. Me despido dándole un pellizco en el trasero y acto seguido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo con todo a cuestas mientras él vocifera mentando a la madre de todo miembro del Panteón Olímpico. El problema es que, cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy literalmente rodeada de rosas que, yo juraría, se mueven hacia mí…


	2. PISCIS I

**N/A:** segundo capítulo de las venturas y desventuras de Nela en el Santuario. Los capítulos en sí son bastante cortos, porque no son más que el paso por cada Casa. No hay diálogos porque está hecho a modo de reportaje, lo siento. Lo hice obligándome a mí misma a hacerlo así porque, si me pusiera a escribir diálogos, los haría eternos (LOL). El fic está dividido en dos partes: la primera vuelta visitando las Doce Casas y la Cámara, y una segunda vuelta que no pienso desvelar hasta que publique XD. No es nada del otro mundo, pero nunca me ha gustado desvelar mis propias sorpresas. Es curioso, porque si me preguntan si me ha gustado una película o un libro, siempre cuento el final. Por eso mis amigos nunca me preguntan XD.

**DISCLAIMER:** los de siempre. Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y asociados. Los OC son propiedad EXCLUSIVA de sus creadores y, si tienes intención de incluirlos en tus propios fics, consulta antes de hacerlo si no quieres problemas. Más que nada por respeto. Para variar, nada de yaoi XD. Si te apetece comentar, hay un botón muy majo que dice 'Review' al final (si incluso está en verde!). Muchas gracias por leer!!

* * *

**..::=PISCIS=::..**

A punto estoy ya de ponerme a gritar cuando mi salvador aparece frente a mí resoplando con fuerza (seguro maldiciendo la molestia que mi presencia supone), pero haciendo que las flores se retiren con un simple ademán. Literalmente se trata de mi caballero andante del momento, porque viene ataviado con su armadura dorada. Tras agradecerle sinceramente su ayuda, y asombrada por su andrógina belleza, me presento y le explico mi presencia en sus propiedades. Me confirma que, tanto él como sus compañeros, ya están al tanto de la situación y que han recibido órdenes de colaborar dentro de sus posibilidades. Eso último me resulta demasiado ambiguo, ya que no tengo manera de confirmar hasta dónde alcanzan esas posibilidades. Bosteza con disimulo y se me queda mirando como si yo pudiera resolver todas sus dudas.

Con mi ya ensayada sonrisa de niña inocente le invito a invitarme a pasar a un lugar más cómodo para poder comenzar la entrevista. Un suspiro más por su parte y me indica que le siga hasta el interior del Templo, a un salón elegantemente decorado y con el sello personal del inquilino: rosas. Como buen anfitrión me ofrece una taza de té (delicioso y vigorizante a esta inhumana hora para estar en pie) y me invita a tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá. Dispongo los útiles para la entrevista bajo su atenta mirada y, finalmente, tomo asiento donde la cámara no me enfoque para que él sea el completo protagonista. Antes de darme tiempo a buscar las preguntas en el cuaderno, me pregunta con recelo si todo esto es realmente necesario y si no bastaría con escribir ellos una reseña sobre sí mismos y entregármela; para ahorrarme trabajo, dice. Le explico que entonces no obtendría toda la información que busco, y eso parece preocuparle aún más. Encuentro la lista de preguntas preparadas para él y conecto la grabadora y la cámara, dando así comienzo a la sesión.

Las preguntas y respuestas se suceden a buen ritmo, y así voy enterándome de que su nombre real no es Aphrodite, sino que lo cambió al ser envestido Caballero. Una forma de dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida. Rehúsa a confesar su verdadero nombre pero, por lo que puedo deducir, se trata de un nombre tradicional sueco, lugar del que procede. Me cuenta cómo transcurrió su entrenamiento antes y después de convertirse en Caballero de la Diosa, y me llama la atención la manera en que obtuvo su armadura al superar la difícil prueba de ser capaz de crear rosas a partir de su cosmos o, lo que es lo mismo, crear vida durante un breve periodo de tiempo (irónicamente para, con ellas, dar muerte al enemigo). Sobre los hechos más recientes (la llamada Guerra Santa contra Hades) rehúsa hacer comentarios, siempre con aspecto sombrío.

Un ruido se oye en la cocina, y tenemos que interrumpir la entrevista para que él vaya a comprobar qué ocurre. Haciendo justicia a mi curiosidad geminiana, le sigo para encontrar a una pequeña cosa con alas y cola escamosa que rebusca en un armario subida precariamente en una silla. El Caballero la toma en brazos y la sienta sobre el banco de mármol reprochándole con cariño su imprudencia. Observo a la pequeña niña (si, al final era una niña) maravillándome de su aspecto: pelo negro y plateado a partes iguales, un ojo negro y otro de color argentado, colmillos pequeños pero agudos, una graciosa cola con escamas de aspecto metálico y dos curiosas alas dragonescas que se agitan divertidas cuando el Caballero acaba dándole una tacita de bebé que ha rellenado previamente de leche y azúcar.

La pequeña me mira entonces y, dejando de lado su tacita, baja de un salto y viene hacia mí hasta detenerse a unos pasos. Tira de mí hacia abajo y examina mi rostro con curiosidad, palpando con sus deditos mi cara y mi pelo. Sonrío enternecida y entonces ella sonríe aún más y lanza un gritito de excitación que me sorprende. Se abraza a mi cuello con fuerza y luego me suelta para ir hasta donde el Caballero y, a saltitos, pedirle permiso para jugar conmigo. Él le explica por qué estoy ahí y la peque se ofrece a acompañarme para así ir a visitar a sus _'titos'_. Tras un momento de duda, el Caballero me pregunta si la compañía de la nena sería demasiada molestia, algo que niego al instante, entusiasmada por contar con la presencia de tan maravillosa y entrañable criaturita.

Volvemos al salón y, tras esperar a que la nena explore mis cosas con cautela, recojo todo y doy por finalizada la entrevista. El Caballero le da a la nena un paquetito de galletas, que ella guarda con cuidado en su bolsito de piel mientras le promete que se las comerá de una en una y las compartirá con su primita. Con una extraña sonrisa de alivio nos despide en las escaleras que bajan al templo de Acuario.


	3. ACUARIO I

**N/A:** tercer capítulo! muchas gracias a los que habéis leído, y aún muchas más a los que habéis dejado comentario en el anterior!! Hoy toca la entrevista en Acuario, con aparición especial del Patito. Ya os iréis dando cuenta de que me encanta hacer pasar malos ratos a los Caballeros y hacerle perrerías a cualquier habitante del Santuario n.n Espero que sigáis leyendo y comentando!!

**DISCLAIMER:** los de las otras dos veces... creo que no hace falta recordar Un.n

* * *

**..::--ACUARIO--::..**

La niña, con un gesto adorablemente tierno, me pregunta por mi nombre y yo le digo que todos mis amigos me llaman Nela, así que ella también puede llamarme así. A duras penas (gracias a su hiperactividad y a su curioso ceceo) consigo que me diga que se llama Baby y que tiene alitas de _'gagona'_ (un enorme "aaaw", por favor). Ella, muy seria, me comenta que el Caballero que guarda Acuario (a quien ella llama _'zeñor cumito de hielo'_ y _'mezié franchute'_) es aburrido y que no le gusta la gente. Teniendo en cuenta que las percepciones infantiles suelen ser un poco exageradas pero realistas a su manera, me planteo si verdaderamente el siguiente Guardián será tan reacio a las relaciones sociales como la nena me da a entender. Lo único que alcanzo a confirmar es que el hogar del "cubito de hielo" verdaderamente parece un congelador, y eso tan sólo habiendo puesto un pie en el rellano previo a la entrada (o salida, depende de la dirección que sigas).

Cuando alcanzamos el pórtico de mármol sale a nuestro encuentro un muchacho rubio de ojos extremadamente azules que, tras presentarse como Hyoga, nos informa que su maestro no podrá atenderme porque está ocupado. Dicho esto, se retira dejándonos plantadas en la calle. Baby tira de mi manga para atraer mi atención y me susurra que ese era _'el camallero de bonce del Cizne'_, aunque luego me dice riendo que lleva un patito en la cabeza, como si fuera un flotador. Intento visualizar la imagen del muchacho para formar una imagen de su vestimenta y, una vez consigo calmar mi acceso de risa, y decidida a no dejarme menospreciar por nadie, avanzo por el amplio pasillo y entro por la puerta que atravesó el muchacho momento antes.

Sin pedir permiso, dejo mis cosas en el salón y me guío siguiendo las voces que suenan no muy lejanas. Al llegar a una pequeña sala anexa al salón encuentro, sentados en el suelo, al muchacho y a su maestro montando maquetas de barcos antiguos. Me sorprende que puedan encontrarse cómodos, porque las armaduras que portan no parecen precisamente lo más blando del mundo. La pequeña Baby, asomada tras de mí, suelta una risita y un quedo _'¡Patito!'_ que nos delata. Ojalá hubiera tenido a mano la cámara para registrar la cara de pánico de esos dos, en serio.

Tras una breve discusión por mi intrusión y mis motivos para estar ahí (de no estar en peligro de muerte, no hay razón para entorpecer mi trabajo), acepta muy a regañadientes colaborar mientras le asegure que, en cuanto termine, desapareceré y no volveré a molestarle. Ante esa descortesía, Baby le reclama muy molesta que _'zea tan malo con la zeñorita piriorista'_. Ante el gesto de enfado de la nena, el joven aprendiz parece nervioso y desaparece corriendo para volver con un paquete de galletas con frutos secos que apacigua al instante a la terrible fiera que me acompaña (XD).

Impongo movimiento al Caballero empujándole hasta donde está todo dispuesto. Le obligo a sentarse en el sillón frente a la cámara, le retiro la tiara para dejarla en una mesa cercana (acariciando con disimulo su maravillosa melena) y conecto los aparatos. El primer plano que queda registrado es el de un molesto Caballero, tanto por haber sido empujado como res hacia el matadero como por mi osadía al retirar parte de su Vestidura Sagrada. La primera pregunta, fuera de guión, es si tanto le disgusta el contacto físico. Con eso consigo de él un lindo mohín de vergüenza al reconocer que no le agrada demasiado que una mujer desconocida se tome tantas confianzas. Arreglo la situación presentándome con una coqueta sonrisa que consigue que la cámara grabe el glorioso rubor que le cubre las mejillas y la estruendosa carcajada de fondo, que por cierto le devuelve la frialdad a la mirada al Caballero. Él se gira a mirar hacia un lado y casi podría jurar que se puede oír el aire congelándose. ¿De verdad todos estos hombres son tan tímidos? Tal vez sea un poco retorcida, pero me encanta comprometer a chicos guapos de esa manera. Y cuando funciona… ¡dioses! Cuando funciona es como si te hubiera tocado la lotería. De repente se siente como REALMENTE baja la temperatura en toda la estancia, y la nena deja las galletas y se sube a mi regazo para darme calor porque yo ya estoy tiritando. Ella me explica que al Caballero de Acuario se le conoce como Señor de los Hielos y yo, captando la esencia de su poder, carraspeo llamando su atención y le pido cortésmente que devuelva la temperatura a la normalidad para poder continuar. Con una macabra sonrisa me dice que todavía puede bajar la temperatura hasta límites bajo cero y yo le replico que, si lo hace para provocarme una hipotermia, le azuzaré a los abogados de la Agencia a la que represento. Como eso no parece preocuparle en lo más mínimo, le explico que eso pondría en graves aprietos legales al Santuario y, además, por su culpa. Reflexiona durante un momento y, recapacitando, deja en paz la temperatura y me alienta a terminar la entrevista de una vez. Baby baja de mis rodillas y se va a mirar dentro de mi bolsa examinando el material.

De vuelta con el Caballero, por fin me dice que su nombre es Camus, que es de Francia y que llegó al Santuario con apenas cuatro añitos. Me da datos sobre su infancia (a mi parecer, triste) en Siberia y su ardua tarea como mentor de dos aprendices apenas siendo él un adolescente. A punto estoy de quejarme de que, quién sea, tenga tan poca piedad como para enviar a unos niños a lugares tan inhóspitos, cuando va y me dice que, desafortunadamente, a uno de los dos aprendices se le dio por muerto. Y luego, para rematarlo, resulta que no estaba muerto. Se había pasado a las filas de Poseidón como uno de sus Generales (compañero de armas del General de Dragón Marino, actual segundo de a bordo en Géminis) y que acumulaba años de ira y frustración contra su maestro y su compañero. Y, para colmo de males, el pobrecito había perdido un ojo tratando de ayudar al otro aprendiz, Hyoga. Y, aún con esas, lo trataba como a un enemigo. Soy yo el otro aprendiz, y les meto chinches en la ropa interior y les tiro hormigas en el pelo.

El chico, Hyoga, no ha abierto la boca, así que supongo que algo de culpa si debe sentir. Continuando con su vida, e igual que su compañero de Piscis, me dice que no tiene nada que comentar sobre la última Guerra Santa. Empiezo a sospechar que tuvieron que verse todos involucrados de manera demasiado dolorosa como para ponerse a recordar. Aunque claro, pensándolo bien, eso sería lo más lógico en una guerra, digo yo.

Por último, le pido que me ofrezca algún dato o detalle característico para poder definir mejor su perfil. Me mira escandalizado cuando le propongo cortarse un mechón de su soberbia melena verdeazul, así que pretende ignorarme hasta que parece pensar en algo más factible. Se retira y su alumno le sigue, dejándonos a la nena y a mí solas. Ella curiosea alrededor mientras yo repaso las preguntas del siguiente de la lista. Va hasta una alacena, abre un cajón y se asoma dentro poniéndose de puntillas para colar la mano y extraer algo que esconde en su bolsito. Con carita de buena vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, justo a punto de ver entrar al Caballero de Acuario y a su joven pupilo. El mayor trae en sus manos una pequeña figura femenina que, en un principio, me parece de cristal. La deja en mis manos y a punto estoy de dejarla caer por el frío extremo que me transmite. Su sonrisa de medio lado me molesta un poco, pero cuando me explica que se trata de una figura hecha a partir de su propio poder sobre el hielo me siento en parte halagada porque haya empleado su capacidad en obsequiarme (por capricho mío, que eso no estaba en la lista de preguntas XD). Le doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos, e incluso se comporta como todo un caballero francés y me ayuda a guardar mis cosas. Nos acompaña a la salida y, estrechando mi mano gentilmente, nos desea buen día. Es al bajar el primer escalón cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no ha sido caballerosidad… lo que quería es que me fuera cuanto antes. Bueno, también me he dado cuenta de esto cuando, de fondo, se oyen un _'¡Por fin!'_, un _'¡Yahoo!'_ y algo así como un choque de palmas que resuenan en todo el pasillo.

Miro de nuevo la figura y, tocándola, me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de ser hielo, no se deshace al tacto ni humedece las manos. Eso si, no puedo tenerla mucho tiempo en las manos porque siento que me quema la piel. La envuelvo en un grueso pañuelo y la guardo en mi bolso satisfecha por mi inesperada adquisición. Tal vez debería haberle pedido al Caballero de Piscis una rosa…


	4. CAPRICORNIO I

**N/A:** actualización diaria, yay! No me quejaré por no recibir al menos una rew por capítulo, porque tampoco es que haga mucho por publicitar mi profile o por actulizar lo suficientemente a menudo como para que la gente se interese por mí XD. Da igual, soy feliz viendo que el capítulo anterior lo han leído 23 personas y que, desde que empecé a publicarlo, las cuentas han subido a 145 hits y 83 visitantes! (O.o wow... eso me sorprendió hasta a mí). Bueno, a lo que iba: el capítulo de hoy transcurre en Capricornio, y será clave en el desarrollo final del fic. No digo más, que lo estropeo todo XD. Son capítulos muy cortitos, lo sé. Apenas llegarán a las 1600 palabras, más o menos, pero es que si me alargo más corro el peligro de escribir algo que nadie quiera leer -más que nada porque no está diseñado como novela, que atraería más gente.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes pertecen a sus respectivos dueños (Kurumada, yo misma, Guardiana y Syrianth) y no está permitido utilizarlos sin permiso o con cualquier ánimo que no sea entretenerse sin molestar a nadie. Comportamiento OOC y situaciones absurdas XD

* * *

**..::--CAPRICORNIO--::..**

Contando mentalmente caigo en la cuenta de que la próxima víctima… *COF COF* digo… el siguiente entrevistado es el Caballero de Capricornio. Según mis notas es de nacionalidad española, así que tal vez cuente como punto a mi favor la empatía por saberse paisano mío. La peque, que va cogida de mi mano, me mira con curiosidad mientras yo continúo con mis divagaciones. Me da un apretoncito y yo me paro a mirarla y poder arrodillarme y estar a su altura. Arrebolada, me dice que el _'tito Zhura' _siempre tiene galletas para merendar, pero que tenemos que portarnos bien porque, si no, se enfada con nosotras. Teniendo en cuenta el buen ojo de la nena al catalogar a los Caballeros y, con los antecedentes que ella misma me da, ya me preparo para encontrarme a alguien serio y de rectitud intachable. Una especie de marine de elite: igual de serio, igual de tieso (esperemos que no igual de rapado). Continuamos la bajada y llegamos, asomándonos con cuidado, al pórtico que da acceso al patio interior. Me sorprende encontrar una magnífica estatua femenina en medio y, antes de que llegue a dar un paso para acercarme, la peque corre y trepa por el frente de la estatua entre risas. Me apresuro a acercarme para bajarla y me encuentro con la extraña escena de Baby subida a hombros de una figura masculina arrodillada frente a una mujer que le entrega una espada. Suspirando entre resignada y enternecida, bajo a la peque de su asiento y la dejo en el suelo. Seguramente movido por el ruido, el morador de la casa sale a nuestro encuentro. En principio no lo veo, pero oigo los pasos metálicos resonar en el pasillo y la deducción es rápida.

Decidida a disculparme por la irreverencia de la nena, me giro rápidamente… para quedarme boquiabierta y con corazones en lugar de ojos. Y de milagro no me pongo a babear ahí mismo, pero eso habría dado muy mala impresión. Un alborotado cabello negro con reflejos de color terciopelo verde hace de marco para un rostro de rasgos tallados más que dibujados, donde unos ojos de color amatista brillan advirtiendo a cualquiera que la línea entre la tranquilidad y la ira es bastante delgada con él. Baby tira de mi mano y yo, ignorándola, dejo todo en el suelo sin cuidado y me acerco al Caballero tendiéndole la mano con el dorso hacia arriba (pretendiendo que la bese como un caballero para que yo pueda desmayarme) y con mi más estudiada sonrisa y la mirada felina que tanto me gusta prodigar cuando hay un hombre atractivo en mi punto de mira. Él, con gesto imperturbable, estrecha mi mano sin ceremonias y me pregunta si soy la periodista que está entrevistando a los Caballeros. Con voz melosa, le digo que estoy ahí para descubrirlo todo de él, pero mantiene su gesto impertérrito. Viendo que así no consigo nada, retiro la mano suspirando, me presento sin mayor ceremonia y le pido que avancemos a donde él prefiera para dar comienzo a la entrevista. Me indica por dónde seguirle y, tras recoger lo que dejé tirado en el suelo, le hago un gesto a la nena para que nos siga.

El interior está espartana pero soberbiamente decorado, reflejando el carácter del inquilino. Él mismo se retira la cornamenta (XD)… digo, la tiara, le dice a Baby que se siente en el sofá y me indica dónde puedo dejar las cosas para tomar asiento… ¿alguien adivina? Si, dónde él decide. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de darme cualquier otra indicación, le transmito mi admiración por la imponente presencia que tiene con la armadura puesta. Me da las gracias con sequedad y me dice que lo importante no es el aspecto, sino la función defensiva-ofensiva que cumple. Me pregunta si puede ofrecerme algo y yo le acepto algo fresco para calmar el calor (obviamente con doble sentido). Se retira mirándome de reojo y yo, mientras tanto, sitúo los artefactos en posición, aunque luego me paro a pensar que puede que no se siente en el sillón frente al que he situado la cámara así que, antes de enfocar y ajustar el objetivo, saco el cuaderno con las preguntas y me esfuerzo por que mi aspecto sea lo más sugerente posible. Un botón más de la camisa abierto, el pelo bien colocado, los labios hidratados con _gloss_ de manzana y la mirada bien destacada con el _rimmel_ y el lápiz de _Khôl_. Incluso, cuando Baby no mira, me acomodo el escote de tal manera que parezca que abulta más de lo que realmente lo hace. Cuando nuestro anfitrión vuelve con un vaso y la jarra de agua con hielo me doy cuenta de que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Toma asiento (tal y como yo había previsto, en otro sillón) y yo muevo la cámara para que le enfoque con claridad.

Baby, que sorprendentemente sigue sentadita sin decir 'esta boca es mía', balancea las piernas mientras mira al Caballero con cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Él suspira, se levanta de nuevo y desaparece para volver con una bandeja de galletas y bombones que deja sobre la mesita de té central, siempre al alcance de la peque. Empiezo a pensar que Baby debe pasar mucho tiempo visitando a los Caballeros si todos disponen de un amplio repertorio de galletas y chucherías varias, casualmente lo que suele ser el tentempié favorito de los niños. Toma asiento y, recordando que no se ha presentado, la primera pregunta no podía ser otra. Revisando mis notas, le pregunto extrañada de dónde procede el nombre de Shura teniendo en cuenta su nacionalidad. No me dice nada más que, al ser envestidos, la mayoría suele cambiar su nombre para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida. Pero tampoco me dice su verdadero nombre, el muy amargado. Desplegando todos mis encantos, las preguntas se suceden sin que yo obtenga el más mínimo gesto de complicidad por su parte.

Descubro que entrenó en los Pirineos la mayor parte de su infancia, hasta que llegó al Santuario y… bueno, omite los detalles, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que se vio envuelto en una situación algo escabrosa que no le apetece recordar. Rodeo el tema con delicadeza y paso a otra cosa. Lo que si me explica (ampliamente y con mucho detalle) es que posee el espíritu (o cosmo, como se supone que se llama oficialmente) de la espada Excalibur en sus extremidades, aunque principalmente utiliza los brazos a modo de sables. De ahí viene lo de la estatua en mitad del patio: puro fetichismo recordando el Don de la Diosa. Le comunico que ya tengo suficiente información y, teniendo en cuenta mi anterior éxito, le pido un último detalle para completar el informe. Para no variar, me dirige una impávida mirada que no me da ni frío ni calor. Bueno, a estas alturas esas miradas empiezan a darme escalofríos porque, no serán muy expresivas, pero son tan intensas que parece que te atraviesan. Me pregunto si sus ojos también almacenarán el cosmo de Excalibur… Sería muy útil a la hora de buscar intimidad, porque no tendrías que perder tiempo quitándote la ropa. Una simple mirada y todos los jirones al suelo (XD que divert… U¬¬ jo***, tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas cuando la niña anda cerca, que mi cara me delata).

Cuando le sugiero que pose para mí ante la cámara y poder llevarme un estudio en imágenes sobre su armadura (inocente…) recela un poco pero, viendo que eso no supondría peligro físico, acepta. Saco de mi bolso una cámara de fotos digital y, tras darle indicaciones (mejor de lado, ahora así, ahora de frente…) me voy con una bonita colección de fotos… pero sin sonrisa. Cuando vuelvo a prestarle atención a Baby, está de pie junto al trípode poniendo la misma cara que le ponía yo a mi madre cuando había hecho alguna trastada. El Caballero no parece darle la mayor importancia, y nos acompaña a la salida para despedirnos mientras me pide especial delicadeza con las preguntas al siguiente Caballero. Siento curiosidad, pero lo único que me dice es que el Caballero de Sagitario fue la mayor víctima de todo lo que tuvo lugar en el Santuario en el pasado.


	5. SAGITARIO I

**N/A:** llegamos a Sagitario, casa de los caballitos voladores XD. En serio, no tengo la menor idea de dónde sacó Kurumada la imagen de un centauro con alas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una noche loca entre Quirón (maestro de Hércules) y Pegaso (Seiya no, por favor, el mitológico X_x? -juju. Este no fue uno de mis fragmentos favoritos a la hora de escribir, pero era necesario escribirla -fuerza, Nela... FUERZA!.

**DISCLAIMER:** lo de siempre: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, personajes OOC y situaciones que PUEDEN parecer absurdas XD

* * *

**..::--SAGITARIO--::..**

Durante la bajada recuerdo que Baby se llevó algo a escondidas de Acuario, y mucho me temo que algo parecido ha hecho en Capricornio. Me detengo, dejo las cosas en el escalón y le pregunto. Ella, con una sonrisa que no consigue engañarme, mete las manitas en su bolso y me enseña sus tesoros: una foto y una camiseta. Mi cara de sorpresa parece causarle risa, pero no por eso deja de mostrarme orgullosa lo que se ha llevado _'para que la zeñorita piriorista tena unu recuerdro'_. La foto muestra a un pequeño de melenita verdeazul que sonríe con inocencia con un osito de peluche abrazado a él. Es fácil deducir que se trata del Caballero de Acuario, y sonrío pensando que ese detalle me va a dar muy buenos ratos cuando me ponga a revisar el material tranquilamente en casa. La camiseta, tras una rápida deducción, pertenece al Caballero de Capricornio. Al entregármelo Baby, no puedo evitar acercarla a mi nariz motivada por el fragante aroma que desprende. Olor a hombre entremezclado con un perfume que identifico rápidamente porque se trata de mi favorito. Al menos parece tener buen gusto. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, la peque me está mirando muy sorprendida por mi reacción y es que, recordando la imponente figura de mi paisano, me he quedado olfateando profundamente la camiseta mientras me imagino cómo le debe quedar puesta. Baby, con gesto de genuina inocencia, me pregunta si yo también soy dragona, porque eso de olfatear sólo se lo ha visto hacer a su mami y a los que son dragones como ella. Carraspeo nerviosa y, como técnicamente son un regalo, guardo los objetos con cuidado en mi bolso y proseguimos la bajada. Baby trata de insistir en lo de los olfateos, pero yo decido ignorarla y cambiar de tema al preguntarle sobre el siguiente Caballero.

Lo que nos espera en Sagitario no es nada especial. Un rellano que evidencia el paso del tiempo sin cuidado alguno, un pasillo vacío y penumbra. Siguiendo su papel de guía improvisada, Baby me informa que el Caballero de esta casa también tiene un aprendiz a su cargo, otro de los Caballeros de Bronce, amigo de Hyoga del Cisne. Y, como si alguien lo hubiera invocado, el joven Caballero sale a nuestro encuentro con una franca sonrisa que nada tiene que ver con el comportamiento de su amigo en Acuario. Se presenta como Seiya de Pegaso y nos invita a pasar a las dependencias privadas, donde su maestro nos espera. Parece que lo encontramos en un momento de relax, porque no lleva su armadura puesta, sino que viste vaqueros y una camiseta roja sin mangas que le dan el aspecto de un Power Ranger de incógnito.

Sorprendida por la primera bienvenida cordial que recibo, no puedo más que devolverle la sonrisa y seguirle hasta donde el Caballero de Sagitario nos espera preparando una jarra de limonada con hielo y una bandeja de picoteo. Tampoco lleva su armadura, que le hace compañía a la de Pegaso (o eso deduzco) en un rincón de la sala. La armadura de Sagitario me desconcierta un poco porque… ¿los centauros tienen alas? Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se acerca con una sonrisa tranquila y, estrechándome la mano, se presenta como Aiolos de Sagitario. Me presento y empiezo a explicarle mi misión allí, pero él me deja a mitad de discurso para ir donde Baby, cargarla en brazos y sentarla sobre una mesa para hacerle cosquillas y arrancarle una sonrisa con algo que no alcanzo a ver desde donde estoy. Desde luego que es fácil contentar a esta pequeña… Mientras el Caballero sigue entretenido con mi pequeña guía, el joven Seiya se acerca a mí y, tras una breve perorata sobre su ciega fe en su Princesa, empieza a relatarme su vida. Confundida tanto por la irritante entonación de su voz como por la aparente incongruencia de lo que me cuenta, asiento a lo que me dice y pido que me disculpe para acercarme hasta donde el Caballero está haciendo reír a Baby con muecas.

Carraspeo para hacerme notar y, mientras él termina de hacerle cucamonas a la niña, yo sitúo todo el instrumental necesario bajo la atenta mirada de Seiya. Al contrario que Hyoga, el muchacho se sienta junto a su maestro y ambos responden a mis preguntas, aunque al parecer Seiya tiene mucho más que contar que su mayor, porque la mayor parte de ellas las responde él. Pero bueno, al menos eso me sirve para conocer la parte de la historia que atañe a los Caballeros de Bronce, quienes al parecer fueron pieza indispensable en las Guerras acaecidas.

Poca información obtengo de la infancia del caballero Aiolos y sus años de entrenamiento, por lo que tengo que conformarme con saber que es de Grecia y, además, el hermano mayor del Caballero de Leo. Lo que si descubro es que Seiya y sus demás compañeros que permanecen con los Dorados como aprendices son de Japón, que son huérfanos procedentes de la Fundación Graude (vaya, vaya…) y que han tenido una larga lista de aventuras a lo largo de su corta vida. Muchos honores, vaya. Como el mismo Seiya dice muy orgulloso, su maestro ha sido ya proclamado Caballero más Leal a la Diosa, pero tampoco (para variar) me dicen el por qué de ese título.

Cargo de nuevo con la petición de un último detalle/recuerdo para completar mi informe y el Caballero accede de buen grado ofreciéndome una fotografía de todos los Caballeros de Oro… cuando apenas levantaban un palmo del suelo la mayoría de ellos. Se distinguen tres más mayores, y el caballero Aiolos me aclara que se trata de él mismo y de los hermanos gemelos que ahora regentan Géminis juntos. El resto forman una graciosa pandilla de melenas multicolor y gestos traviesos. Le agradezco infinitamente su amabilidad y su colaboración y me despido para poder continuar mi travesía. Y, para qué negarlo, para poder perder de vista al simpático pero cargante Pegaso. Baby se demora un poco más porque se entretiene dándole un besazo enorme al caballero Aiolos. A duras penas consigo que la suelte y, a saltitos, bajamos los escalones entre risas.


	6. ESCORPIO I

**N/A:** bueno, pues llegamos a Escorpio. En su momento, mi lectora de pruebas me dijo que tal vez había tirado demasiada mano de los tópicos en cuanto al Caballero de Escorpio. Luego, cuando publiqué, me dijeron que era bastante divertido. No sé. En ambos casos las críticas fueron bastante buenas XD. En fin, menos hablar y más actualizar. Entrevista con (según la mayoría de LAS fans de Saint Seiya que conozco) uno de los pecados más apetecibles de la serie LOL

**DISCLAIMER:** los de siermpe. Cada cosa es de su dueño, escribir es cosa de liberar tensiones y tener cero ganancias, personajes OOC y ninguna advertencia (aunque llegarán XD)

* * *

**..::--ESCORPIO--::..**

Mientras descendemos los escalones examino la foto con detenimiento. Consigo distinguir a los caballeros de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Sagitario dado que ya conozco sus caras. Los gemelos… bueno, me avergüenza reconocerlo pero, a pesar de no aparentar más de quince años en la foto, están como para hacerles un favor. Y es que, si ya de pequeños eran así, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puedo llegar a encontrar en Géminis. El Caballero de Leo también es fácilmente reconocible ya que es una copia en pequeño de su hermano. Al resto… bueno, prefiero no juzgarlos por su aspecto y vuelvo a consultar mi cuaderno.

El siguiente de la lista es Escorpio.

Intentando recordar algo que mi memoria me dice que es importante (ironías de la vida), vuelvo a comprobar los datos del Caballero que tengo anotados en algún sitio sin concretar. La sorpresa me la llevo cuando veo la letra de una compañera de trabajo, destacada en letra roja, que dice: "¡CUIDADO! SÍNDROME DE CASANOVA, DON JUAN Y HUGH HEFFNER JUNTOS". Extrañada, vuelvo a guardar el cuaderno y avanzamos hasta el pórtico de Escorpio.

Baby, soltándose de mi mano, corre al interior gritando _'¡Tito Milo!'_, así que por lo menos ya tengo la ventaja de saber el nombre del Caballero a la hora de presentarnos. Entro por donde la pequeña lo ha hecho, pero avisando de mi llegada al inquilino, y me los encuentro a los dos sentados en el suelo y riendo como locos. El Caballero se repone como puede del ataque sorpresa y se levanta ayudando a Baby a ponerse en pie. Ella viene corriendo donde mí y, hablando muy deprisa, me dice algo así como que su _'tito'_ le regaló algo que a su madre no le hace mucha gracia. Le pongo una mano en la cabeza para que se calme y, dejando las cosas en el suelo, me dirijo hacia el Caballero para presentarme y poder continuar mi ardua labor. Y de repente entiendo el por qué del mensajito que mi compañera anotó en mi cuaderno.

Con un gesto depredador que deja en ridículo mis tretas, viene hacia mí y me toma la mano para besarla con galantería. Reflexionando por primera vez al mirarle, me quedo hipnotizada mirando sus brillantes ojos azul eléctrico y, sin que yo pueda controlarlo, se me queda grabada en la cara una sonrisa de tonta que no hace más que aumentar su diversión. Cuando vuelvo al mundo real, caigo en la cuenta de que me está haciendo una radiografía completa, y que mis "arreglos" para agradar al Caballero de Capricornio le llamaban bastante la atención. Inexplicablemente para mí, no me molesta su comportamiento, sino que me halaga que alguien aprecie mis esfuerzos por parecer agradable a la vista. Sonrío coqueta y, con voz divertida, le pido que no me ataque con su aguijón porque soy alérgica a las picaduras. Captando el doble sentido, y con una sonrisa de medio lado, suelta mi mano y, mientras se retira la tiara (de la que pende un largo y puntiagudo aguijón que, para no ser menos, hace volar mi imaginación hacia alguna metáfora sobre la masculinidad XD) y la deja sobre una mesa, me anima a seguir hasta los sofás para poder comenzar con las preguntas.

Una vez más sitúo los aparatos y tomo asiento con el cuaderno en las manos. Intento sujetar a Baby para que se siente, pero el Caballero me anima a dejarla corretear por el Templo a placer. Si a él no le molesta, a mí tampoco. La sesión comienza y poco a poco me voy enterando de que nació y se entrenó en la isla de Milos, lugar del que tomó el nombre al ser envestido y que, siendo apenas un adolescente, fue proclamado uno de los sicarios oficiales del Santuario. Me lo dice tranquilo, sin que parezca afectarle en lo más mínimo lo terrorífico del título, y yo empiezo a pensar que puede que tenga problemas psicológicos o algún trauma de la infancia. Me tranquiliza diciéndome que esos tiempos ya pasaron y que, afortunadamente, los "trabajos especiales" ahora son historia y él puede ser tan bromista y divertido como siempre fue realmente. Baby corretea arriba y abajo riendo divertida, y el Caballero de Escorpio no puede más que sonreír con ternura al mirarla. Curiosa, le pregunto si tiene debilidad por los niños y me explica que le encantan sobre todo los traviesos, porque le recuerdan a él de pequeño. La nena desaparece de nuestro campo visual y él vuelve a prestarme atención respondiendo a las preguntas que quedan. Uno de los guiños de la entrevista me lo da cuando, medio en broma, me dice que puede que él sea descendiente de la reina Helena de Esparta porque, aparte de que es nativo de la zona, siempre se ha sentido como un príncipe. Río el comentario y le digo que yo también podría ser reina de Esparta, porque comparto el nombre con ella, a lo que él alega que, como en el mitológico suceso, Afrodita también sentiría celos de mi. Rubores… sofocantes rubores cubren mi rostro y yo quiero que se me trague la tierra. Ahora sí soy yo, y no la que se ha estado comportando como una conejita Playboy.

Sin darme apenas cuenta la entrevista se alarga más de lo que en principio tenía previsto, y aprovecho que Baby regresa de su expedición para darla por finalizada. Lo que haya estado haciendo la niña, no lo sé, pero ese brillito en la mirada me asegura un nuevo regalo de su parte. Repitiendo la petición que me diera éxito en los tres anteriores casos, le pido algún gesto de buena voluntad para añadirlo al informe y él, sin perder su pose de galán, me propone dejar que la niña baje al templo de Libra para entregármelo en privado. Sonriendo con su misma sonrisa de medio lado, declino su oferta y le comunico mi conformidad con cualquier objeto personal o no que tenga a bien cederme. Con un mohín adorable va hasta una habitación anexa y vuelve con un peluche y un papel en la mano. Cuando me entrega el peluche compruebo enternecida que se trata de un escorpión con dos ojitos azules (y menos mal que sólo son dos) y una divertida sonrisa. El papel me lo deja disimuladamente en la mano susurrándome en el oído que no lo tire.

Baby me mete prisa desde la puerta diciéndome que ya quiere ir a Libra a encontrarse con ¿su prima y un _'gagón de mintira'_? No sé, no la entiendo del todo. El caballero Milo se despide de nosotras desde lo alto de las escaleras y luego se retira tarareando contento. Yo reviso el papel que me ha entregado y sonrío para mí al ver que lo que hay escrito no es ni más ni menos que un número de teléfono y un mensaje que prefiero no hacer del dominio público, pero que consigue arrancarme una enorme sonrisa y casi una carcajada.


	7. LIBRA I

**N/A:** si, otra vez yo XD Ya hace bastante que escribí el fic, pero recuerdo haberme reído mucho escribiendo esta parte, sobre todo porque (volviendo a la parte rolera con Guardiana) salió una de las frases que más me han hecho reír. No la digo porque sería estropear sorpresas, pero sólo apunto que se convirtió en una de las frases estandartes de Baby cada vez que iba por Libra. Y bueno... el contador de visitas sigue subiendo, pero el de los reviews sigue con los 3 del comienzo. No quiero ser pesada, pero... un comentario, por muy cortito que sea, no le hace mal a nadie. Al contrario. A los escritores nos hace bastante felices U^_^.

**DISCLAIMER:** cada cosa de su dueño, escribir fanfictions es gratuito y sin ánimo de lucro y personajes algo OOC. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**..::--LIBRA--::..**

La vista del Templo de Libra no es demasiado alentadora durante la bajada, la verdad. Se ve viejo y mal atendido, aunque todavía mantiene la estructura con aplomo. Pero, irónicamente, los escalones se ven mejor cuidados en este tramo que en los anteriores, y eso me llama tanto la atención que pienso anotar el detalle para preguntárselo al Caballero. Baby se sienta de golpe en un escalón, y yo de nuevo me detengo dejando las cosas en el suelo para sentarme junto a ella. Intrigada, le pregunto si se encuentra mal, y me dice que le duele la tripita. Suspirando, deduzco que puede ser porque se ha pasado toda la tarde comiendo galletas, y así se lo digo. Ella, contrariada, me dice que de momento ha "desayunado" muchísimo menos de lo que acostumbra, y que piensa que puede ser porque todavía tiene hambre. Recordándole que el Caballero de Piscis le dio un paquete de galletas para que lo compartiera con su primita, la aliento a levantarnos para ver si, tal y como me dijo de carrerilla en Escorpio, ella se encuentra en Libra. Parece contenta con la solución, porque se levanta de un salto y continúa la marcha con el ya típico y gracioso vaivén de su colita.

Antes de que lleguemos al final de las escaleras ya hay un joven pelinegro vestido a la usanza china tradicional esperándonos en el rellano. Baby ríe traviesa y baja corriendo los escalones que quedan para rodear a la carrera al joven mientras me grita que ese es el _'gagón de mintira'_. Al llegar junto a ellos, el joven se presenta como Shiryu, Caballero de Bronce del Dragón y alumno del Caballero de Libra. Me hace una leve reverencia que yo imito y me insta a acompañarle al interior mientras la pequeña sigue correteando diciendo entre risas que ella es un dragón de verdad y el chico no.

Interesada por la insistencia de Baby ante lo del dragón de mentira le pregunto al joven. Él me explica que Baby es hija de una semidragona plateada y que, por lo tanto, la pequeña ha heredado sus características. Es más, me da detalles de cómo la niña es capaz de pasar tanto de forma dragón como a forma humana, pero que acostumbra a permanecer en forma híbrida por decisión propia. Y como él, a pesar de tener el título de Dragón, no lo es, se convierte en objeto de mofa para la nena. Miro una vez más a la niña, que ya ha dejado de correr para venir a tomar mi mano, y me pregunto cuántos misterios más hay en el mundo que yo desconozca.

Una vez en el interior un hombre, que no parece superar la edad de los que ya he visitado, nos recibe. Igual que en Sagitario, las armaduras del Dragón y Libra descansan sobre unos pedestales a un lado de la amplia sala, y nuestro anfitrión viste con el mismo estilo que su pupilo. Ante mi cara de intriga no puede más que acercarse para, una vez hechas las presentaciones, preguntarme el por qué de mi sorpresa. Cuando le explico que el Gran Maestro me había comentado que ambos pertenecían a la generación de Caballeros de 1743, sonríe con disimulo y me explica que en su caso su juventud se debe a un don que Athena le concedió a medio camino entre la recompensa por sus servicios y el interés de que permaneciera como Guardián en Rozan. Dejando de lado el tema, le pregunto dónde colocar los útiles para la entrevista y él me lleva hasta una zona acomodada al estilo oriental. Lo dispongo todo y tomo asiento en un cómodo cojín en el suelo frente a los dos Caballeros.

Como en Sagitario, ambos responden a mis preguntas para complementar su información. La primera, por supuesto, es el nombre de ambos para que quede registrado. Y ahí viene el primer momento en que tengo que reprimir la risa en esa tanda. ¡El Caballero de Libra no recuerda su nombre! No sé si es totalmente en serio o medio en broma, pero tiene que ser su alumno el que me diga que se llama Dohko, aunque eso no sea más que una derivación de su nombre en chino: Tong-Hu. Le pregunto la posible causa de su amnesia y me replica que ya hace casi 200 años que la gente lo llama Maestro o Roshi, así que con el paso del tiempo ha ido perdiendo la costumbre de usar su nombre. Lo de 200 años, con la explicación que me ha dado antes, ya no me asombra. Calculando, más o menos, tanto él como el Patriarca no deben contar con menos de 250 años, tirando por lo bajo.

El Maestro me da datos sobre la infancia que él y el Patriarca Shion compartieron en el Santuario allá por el siglo XVIII, y es entonces cuando llegan los momentos divertidos de la entrevista. Sorprendiéndome en alguien de aparente seriedad, descubro que aquí el amigo fue un juerguista de los buenos. Bromas para celebrar los cumpleaños de los Caballeros, incursiones en el territorio de las Amazonas para conseguir prendas que les proclamaran grandes héroes ante los demás aprendices, ensayos de _"nouvelle cuisine"_ con recetas inventadas por la mente de dos infantes hiperactivos (el Gran Maestro y él) cuando el comedor del Santuario estaba lleno, peleas con las almohadas de plumón de cisne de la recámara de Athena… Con esto último me cuenta que se ganaron una reprimenda de las que hicieron historia, y que aún hoy en día se recuerda el terrible castigo que les impusieron en su momento: obviamente volver a rellenar las almohadas que habían destrozado, fregar todos los pasillos de la Cámara con un cepillo medio roto y contar a pie todos los escalones de la Calzada doce veces. Intento reprimir la risa, pero imaginar a un chibi-Patriarca y a un chibi-Roshi frotando las losas de los pasillos entre bromas y cubetazos de agua sucia me puede… y acabo soltando la carcajada. El Maestro me pide compasión por su sufrimiento y acabo pidiéndole disculpas mientras él, palpándose las rodillas, me dice que ese castigo fue peor que todas las Guerras juntas.

Por su parte, el joven Dragón me cuenta con objetividad todo lo que aconteció desde que llegaran todos los huérfanos a la Fundación Graude hasta que terminó la última Guerra Santa contra Hades. Le agradezco toda la información, porque no ha omitido detalle alguno y es ahora que empiezo a comprender los rostros sombríos y los rehúses a explicarme nada. Tentando a la suerte, le pido que me cuente lo que ocurrió con el caballero Aiolos para que el Caballero de Capricornio me dijera que no era más que una víctima de la situación. Cuando termina de contarme que, tratando de salvar a Athena, fue considerado traidor siento que tal vez debería haber sido más considerada con él y tratar de no ser tan curiosa, pero todo eso desaparece de mi mente al caer en la cuenta de algo peor: ¿no me ha dicho que fue uno de los Caballeros que ahora regentan Géminis el causante de todas las desgracias que vivieron en el Santuario durante trece años? Le expongo mi temor y él me tranquiliza diciéndome que el mismo Caballero de Géminis fue una víctima, pues fue poseído por una divinidad guerrera y sangrienta que le obligó a actuar así. Sin terminar de estar convencida de conservar mi integridad física cuando me toque llegar a Géminis, decido dar por finalizada la entrevista viendo que más información ya no puedo obtener de ellos. Bueno, como poder puedo, pero el tema de las preguntas ya sería demasiado personal y me han caído tan bien que no quiero marcharme dándoles mala impresión.

Baby, que está sentadita en otro cojín con carita triste, llama mi atención tirando con desgana de mi manga. Al preguntarle el por qué de su pena, me dice que su primita no está allí. El Maestro le dice que se ha bajado a Aries para jugar con Kiki, y a ella se le pone una enorme sonrisota en la cara. Una vez solucionado el dilema de la peque, retomo mi cuenta pendiente y le pido algún detallito por su parte. Me mira enarcando una ceja como si yo acabara de decirle que Santa Claus existe y que se va de vacaciones con Cleopatra a Cancún todos los veranos. Mira a su alumno, que se encoge de hombros con cara de tener una duda existencial, y me mira a mí. Para evitar pensar demasiado, me pregunta directamente qué es lo que me gustaría que me ofreciera y yo, con mi niña interior haciendo el pino y partiéndose de risa por saber que la cosa promete diversión, le pido algo de su época que sugiera una infancia divertida. Como intuyendo por dónde van los tiros, me informa que por aquel entonces la cámara fotográfica no estaba a la orden del día, pero a cambio me ofrece unos peleles de tela que se supone que les representan a él y al Maestro Shion de niños. Tal y como me explica, los confeccionó una de las doncellas de la Cámara y se los regaló para que jugaran con ellos a imaginar cómo serían de mayores. Turbada por el evidente valor sentimental del objeto, le animo a ofrecerme algo de lo que no le duela desprenderse, pero él me dice que recuerdos de la infancia tiene a millones, y que puedo llevarme tranquilamente eso antes de que el Patriarca los encuentre un día y decida enterrarlos muerto de vergüenza por si alguien los viera.

Le agradezco profundamente el gesto con una sentida reverencia al estilo oriental y, una vez recogido todo, tomo la mano que Baby me tiende y salimos al rellano para despedirnos allí y continuar nuestro camino. Al bajar el primer escalón recuerdo que quería preguntarle sobre el aparente buen aspecto de los escalones en comparación con los demás tramos y con el propio Templo. Riendo a carcajada limpia me dice que, como él no ha estado allí durante dos siglos, el Templo ha estado desatendido y no ha habido peleas con el Guardián para que se permitiera el paso. De ahí el buen estado de los escalones, ya que suele ser ahí y no dentro donde se desarrollan los enfrentamientos.

Después de que Baby vuelva a hacerle burla una vez más al chico porque es un dragón de mentira, reemprendemos la bajada despidiéndonos de tan simpáticos Caballeros. Guardo los muñecos junto a los demás recuerdos y compruebo que, como siga pidiendo detalles así, el bolso se me va a quedar pequeño.


	8. VIRGO I

**N/A: **un día más, un capítulo más. El de hoy es... bueno, fue... difícil de describir. Shaka es y será siempre un enigma para mí y, por más que lo intente, no consigo describirlo o reflejarlo de una manera realista. Todo a su alrededor es demasiado místico y extraño. Por eso siempre acaban saliendo cosas como ésta XD. Un amigo me dijo que había puesto a Shaka demasiado pedante. Otra me dijo que demasiado frío. Yo pienso que he destrozado un personaje T.T Por cierto, la primera frase lapidaria de este capítulo (la primera que aparece en cursiva) se me ocurrió en el último momento, hablando con un amigo por msn. Esta vez no era de rol, tranquilos XD. Estábamos con la broma de que Shaka se parecía bastante a una Barbie que tenía el pelo especialmente largo. Y claro, una cosa llevó a otra y, en un momento sin concretar, se me cruzaron las palabras y salió eso (quería decirlo al revés! XD). De ahí a ponerle esa frase a mi pequeña 'sobrina'... cuestión de segundos.

Ahora, una respuesta a una rew anónima (agradecería un mail de contacto o algo, para responder mejor):

**tsumetai tsuki:** si, un capítulo por día hasta que se acaben (más o menos dentro de tres semanas y media), así que hay fic para rato. Me alegra que te guste mi historia! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!

**DISCLAIMER:** cada cosa es propiedad del que la registra primero, escribir fanfictions es una actividad sin ánimo de lucro, personajes OOC... cualquier parecido o semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia! XD

* * *

**..::--VIRGO--::..**

La vista del siguiente Templo es algo inquietante porque yo, a pesar de no poseer capacidad alguna para desarrollar o percibir cosmos, siento una extraña y magnífica presencia en su interior. Baby va tarareando la canción del elefante sobre la tela de la araña con su peculiar ceceo, y yo espero a que pare de cantar para preguntarle algo. Como al llegar a 48 elefantes veo que no para, detengo nuestra marcha y le pregunto si conoce al siguiente Caballero. Ella asiente efusivamente y me dice, muy convencida, que es _'la Brabi máz cercana al zeñor Iluminado'_. Insertemos otro momento de risa a carcajada limpia con lágrimas incluidas. Cuando por fin consigo calmarme me dice que allí también hay un Caballero de Bronce como aprendiz, y que se deja hacer trencitas y moñitos porque es un niño muy bueno, no como su hermano. No entiendo muy bien… ¿se deja hacer moñitos? Y, ¿quién es bueno? ¿El hermano del aprendiz o el del maestro? Resoplo resignada y la animo a que continuemos bajando para encontrarnos en el pasillo a una muchacha de pelo y ojos verdes con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Su vestimenta, unos pantalones blancos con tirantes y una camiseta verde, me resultan extraños. Pero allá cada uno con su vestuario, oye. Baby se lanza a sus piernas balbuceando algo que, en un principio, me parece el zumbido de una abeja. Luego descubro que la chica se llama Shun y que, con el ceceo de la peque, queda como _'Zhun'_. Nombre extraño, pero bueno.

Y entonces repaso lo que la peque me ha dicho sobre que era un CABALLERO de Bronce el aprendiz, y las dudas me asaltan. Repaso su anatomía con cautela y descubro que, o es una chica sin curvas, o es un chico demasiado delicado y femenino. Compruebo lo segundo cuando, con voz suave pero varonil, el muchacho se presenta como Shun de Andrómeda y me informa que tendremos que esperar un poco a que el Caballero de Virgo termine con su meditación para poder atendernos. Le agradezco la información y dejo las cosas para poder sentarme en el suelo. No he tenido que subir la Calzada gracias al muchacho pelirrojo, pero decididamente la bajada empieza a notarse en mis piernas.

El muchacho, mostrando interés en mi estado, me ofrece pasar al interior para descansar cómodamente en un sillón mientras me tomo algún té que palie mi cansancio. Le acepto la oferta y me levanto mientras Baby carga con mi bolso (lo único que no abulta casi tanto como ella) para ayudarme a meter las cosas a las dependencias privadas del Templo. El interior está escasamente decorado. Apenas un sofá, un par de sillones, una mesita de té y una gran alfombra junto a una ventana con mullidos almohadones dispersos sobre ella. Dejamos todo junto a uno de los sillones y vamos a sentarnos junto a la ventana mientras el jovencito nos prepara uno de las infusiones que tan efusivamente nos ha promocionado.

Al cabo de una hora y dos tazas de té de jazmín por fin parece haber movimiento en el lugar. Se oyen chirriar los goznes de una puerta y, al poco, aparece… Por favor, ¿es que todos en este templo tienen que ser tan andróginos? ¡Ahora no sé si este es el Caballero o una mujer! Pero, apelando a mi raciocinio, deduzco que esa armadura Dorada tiene que ser la de Virgo y que, por lo tanto, tiene que tratarse del Caballero que regenta la casa. Al principio pienso que lo de los ojos cerrados es por haber terminado de meditar y estar en fase de desconexión con el mundo astral pero cuando, tras presentarnos e invitarme ásperamente a realizar la entrevista, sigue sin abrirlos, me doy cuenta de que puede que ese sea su gesto personal e intransferible.

Él parece advertir mis divagaciones, porque me explica que, al haber alcanzado el octavo sentido, la vista es un sentido innecesario al lado de la capacidad de 'ver' con el cosmos. Yo asiento pero no entiendo nada. El muchacho se sienta junto a su mayor y, una vez conectado todo, les pido su nombre y rango para que la cámara lo registre.

La forma de responder a mis preguntas en un principio me parece bastante petulante, pero poco a poco voy cayendo en la cuenta de que, tras esa coraza de auto impuesta frialdad hay un corazón que sufre la soledad. Me cuenta (que no explica) que siendo aún muy niño fue iniciado en el camino de la Iluminación y que, a pesar de servir devotamente a Athena, su destino está entrelazado con el de Buda. Inconscientemente, recuerdo lo que Baby me ha dicho sobre _'la Brabi máz cercana al zeñor Iluminado'_ y tengo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por que mis labios no se tuerzan en una mueca de risa. Pensando un poco, llego a la conclusión de que Baby por sí misma no puede haber sido capaz de llegar a semejante conclusión, así que tiene que habérselo escuchado a alguno de los Caballeros para luego, con su particular visión de las cosas, adaptarlo a su manera. Siendo así, ¿sabrá el Caballero lo que sus compañeros piensan de él? Creo que sí porque, cuando yo estoy sacando mentalmente mis conclusiones, carraspea nervioso y me pide que aleje de mí especulaciones frívolas sobre él. Le pido disculpas por si le he ofendido y la entrevista continúa entre las respuestas del Caballero y las del aprendiz.

Algo que me llama la atención es la extraña red de relaciones que, valga la redundancia, relaciona a todos los residentes de la Calzada. Según me cuenta Shun, el aprendiz a cargo del Caballero de Leo es su hermano, quien por lo visto no mantiene una relación muy cordial con el Caballero de Virgo por algo acontecido la noche que Athena quiso recuperar su Santuario. Por otra parte, el Caballero de Leo es hermano del Caballero de Sagitario, quien tiene a su cargo a otro de los caballeros de Bronce, amigo de Shun y de su hermano. Estos tres, a su vez, son compañeros de la infancia del aprendiz de Libra, lugar en el que, por lo que me han ido contando, el Caballero de Escorpio casi acaba convirtiendo en colador humano a Hyoga, el aprendiz de Acuario. Éste último, que murió a manos de su propio discípulo, se unió a Capricornio y a Géminis la noche del Gran Eclipse para "atacar" a Athena como espectros de Hades. Casualmente, fue Shiryu quien propició la muerte del Caballero de Capricornio durante su primera incursión en el Santuario aún dominado por el falso Patriarca. Siguiendo con las relaciones, el Caballero de Géminis fue el completo responsable de la época de dictadura a la que se vio sometido el Santuario durante trece años, todo oculto bajo su supuesta desaparición aunque lo que en realidad había hecho era usurpar el lugar del Patriarca. En esa época Cáncer y Piscis fueron aliados del falso Patriarca quien, con sus actos, consiguió que el Caballero de Aries huyera del Santuario para evitar rodearse de maldad. De Tauro no consigo averiguar mucho, así que deduzco que tal vez no tuvo mucho protagonismo. Por otra parte, del gemelo del Guardián de Géminis no pueden darme mucha información ninguno de los dos, porque al parecer pasó gran parte de esos trece años en los dominios de Poseidón después de que su hermano (ya poseído por el ente malvado) lo encerrara en una celda excavada en un acantilado que se inunda con la marea alta.

Baby hace rato que se fue a sentar junto a Shun para entretenerse haciéndole torcidas trenzas sin que el muchacho se queje en ningún momento. Una vez me han ayudado a tejer la trama de interrelaciones, agradezco su colaboración y tanteo el terreno a ver si puedo obtener algo por parte del Caballero. Sorprendiéndome, el Caballero de Virgo me dice que, teniendo en cuenta lo entretenida que ha estado Baby, no ha tenido oportunidad de rebuscar entre sus cosas, y que él no piensa posar para mí ante la cámara ni ofrecerme recuerdo alguno. Que con responder a mis preguntas tengo suficiente, dice. Le reclamo su grosería, porque podía haberme dicho lo mismo sin resultar tan pedante y orgulloso. Le advierto que, si en realidad se siente tan solo, debe ser por su propia culpa, porque nadie va a dejarse humillar a propósito por tener la amistad de alguien tan engreído como él. Ahí parece que he tocado fibra sensible, porque su imperturbable gesto desaparece durante un segundo para mostrar un leve gesto de tristeza que me hace sentir terriblemente culpable. Me disculpo una vez más por mi insensibilidad y le comunico que la entrevista ya ha terminado y que me iré para dejar de interrumpir sus rutinas.

Baby deja el pelo del muchacho y viene a ayudarme a recoger las cosas y así salir antes del lugar. Cuando ya tengo las bolsas cargadas al hombro, el Caballero se levanta de su asiento y, pidiéndome que le espere allí un momento, sale de la habitación y desaparece por un oscuro pasillo. Al poco tiempo vuelve con algo parecido a un collar de cuentas negras en sus manos. Algo que no había advertido antes es que ahora tiene los ojos abiertos, y me parece estar parada frente al mismísimo Ángel Caído, aquel que fue tan bello que jamás nadie consiguió eclipsarlo. Me entrega el collar y, con voz increíblemente amable, me dice que es una mala tibetana que utilizan los monjes para rezar y que está bendecida. Una especie de amuleto budista, por lo que a mí respecta. Teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser, ese detalle se convierte en el objeto más preciado que he obtenido en todo el día (sin contar la camiseta de Capricornio que Baby me ha conseguido). Le agradezco con una sonrisa y le prometo defenderle si, en algún momento, uno de sus compañeros se atreve a arrojar comentarios infundados sobre él.

Shun nos acompaña hasta la salida y nos despide agitando la mano desde lo alto de las escaleras, mientras Baby baja a saltitos los escalones murmurando algo sobre un _'ezcurpioncito mueno'_. Como voy mal de tiempo, pospongo mi interrogatorio acerca de lo que se llevó de Escorpio y avanzamos hasta Leo.


	9. LEO I

**N/A:** llegamos a LEO!! con este sí que me lucí XD Al contrario de lo que me pasaba con Shaka, Aioria es uno de los personajes que puedo manejar relativamente a mi gusto. Si decido utilizarlo tal y como luce en la serie, como el orgulloso león, consigo cositas que me satisfacen bastante. Si opto por el lado travieso (que todos los Leo tienen)... salen cosas como estas. Y si resulta que meto en escena al Fénix (otro que tal baila) y a mi querida sobrina Baby... Bueno, ya me direis, porque a la autora le gusta mucho XD. El capítulo en sí era un pequeño homenaje a Baby Guardiana porque, según el rol que llevamos en marcha, ella es aprendiz en Leo (que no aprendiz DE Leo) y es la reina del lugar. Muchas gracias a los que leen y, a los que dejan review... MUCHÍSIMAS MÁS GRACIAS, ME HACÉIS MUY FELIZ!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen (T_T y lloro cada noche por eso), los OC pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, escribir es un ejercicio libre y sin ánimo de lucro y... bueno, que mi mente funciona de maneras extrañas y sale todo muy OOC.

* * *

**..::--****LEO--::..**

Ya nos acercamos a las tres y media de la tarde y, al haber estado picoteando en cada Casa, el hambre no nos molesta demasiado. Eso es bueno.

Cuando alcanzamos el rellano, miro a Baby para preguntarle de nuevo acerca del que allí mora y su aspecto me produce un escalofrío. Una maliciosa sonrisa asoma en sus labios y un curioso brillo ilumina su mirada. Le advierto que será mejor que no haga travesuras, y me dice que su sensei está acostumbrado. Ante mi cara de duda me explica que hace poco su mamá le permitió entrenar en el Santuario a cargo del Caballero de Leo puesto que ella misma pertenece a este signo. Entonces compadezco al pobre Caballero: aguantar a un adolescente arisco (por lo que he deducido de lo que Shun ha contado de su hermano) y a una infante hiperactiva, devoradora de galletas y, además, semidragona, no tiene que ser lo más fácil y tranquilo del mundo, precisamente.

Antes de que alcancemos a dar un paso al interior del Templo se oye un estruendo semejante al que haría un elefante en una tienda de porcelana china. Baby lanza un gritito de júbilo y se pone a saltar dando palmadas de pura excitación. Le pido que se calme y ella, entre risas, me dice que su sensei y el _'pajaroro de fuego'_ se están peleando por enésima vez en el día. Ahora empiezo a dudar de si me apetece entrar a preguntarle nada a cualquiera de esos dos que se están gritando todas las barbaridades que se les pasan por la cabeza. A punto estoy de expresar eso en voz alta cuando se oye la grosería más grande y salvaje que he oído en toda mi vida. Intento taparle los oídos a Baby, pero ella ha sido más rápida que yo y se los ha tapado solita. Cuando el vocerío cesa, me dice que su mamá le tiene dicho que cuando empiece a oír cosas feas se tape las orejitas. Felicito mentalmente a la madre por su buen método de educar a la nena y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la puerta que supuestamente tenemos que atravesar para entrar a las dependencias privadas. Mirando a Baby, quien está parando oreja a ver qué escucha dentro, suspiro lamentándome de mi maldita suerte con los últimos Caballeros con lo bien que había empezado el día.

La nena abre con cuidado la puerta, entra de puntillas y yo me quedo como idiota mirando desde fuera. Ella avanza con sigilo, deteniendo incluso el vaivén de su colita para mantenerla rígida y que no haga ruido al rozar las paredes. Con más miedo que vergüenza la sigo hasta llegar a un amplio salón que parece haber sido el epicentro de un terremoto, un tsunami y un tornado en la misma mañana. Lámparas rotas, sillas volcadas, sofás literalmente echando humo, pequeños focos de fuego en las cortinas, un cortocircuito que hace que el televisor salte chispas… y dos voces resonando en el pasillo que dan la sensación de estar avanzando hasta donde Baby y yo nos hemos quedado plantadas de la impresión. Por inercia tomo la jarra de agua que milagrosamente permanece intacta sobre la mesa y la rocío sobre las cortinas para apagar el fuego, pero al televisor prefiero no acercarme demasiado.

Lo primero que entra en escena es un borrón azul volando aparentemente al haber recibido un fuerte empujón. El borrón cae tras uno de los sofás volcados y se levanta rápidamente para volver a la carga. Miro a Baby y ella me informa de que ese era Ikki, el hermano de Shun y Caballero del Fénix. Ni bien acaba de pronunciar la última letra otro borrón, esta vez más bien de color castaño, realiza el mismo aterrizaje forzoso que el anterior. Este tarda un poco más en levantarse, y la niña corre a trepar por el sillón para asomarse por encima y preguntarle al borrón si está bien. Se levanta un hombre joven con un evidente parecido con el caballero Aiolos, pero con más impertinencia en la mirada y una expresión corporal muchísimo más agresiva. Me mira a mí, mira a su izquierda, me vuelve a mirar a mí y extiende el brazo con la palma abierta a tiempo de detener a su atacante plantándole la mano en la cara. Antes de que el otro alcance a quejarse, su contrincante le hace un gesto para que mire en mi dirección. Como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón mágico, ambos se calman y se colocan las ropas como pueden mientras Baby vuelve corriendo donde mí y me dice que su sensei y el _'Pajaroro'_ siempre discuten cuando se quedan solos porque, cuando está ella, el sensei está demasiado ocupado intentando que Ikki y ella no se desintegren con uno de sus ataques. Muerta de la risa, me dice que Ikki sabe hacer fuego… pero que ella le ha congelado el _'culete'_ al chico en más de una ocasión.

Prácticamente temblando, dejo caer las cosas al suelo y alzo la mano para saludarles todavía aturdida por la situación en la que nos encontramos. Ellos mismos se presentan, tal y como ya se había ido viendo, como Aioria de Leo e Ikki del Fénix. Titubeando, me presento como puedo y le explico lo que he ido a hacer allí. Cielo santo, ¿cuántas veces he repetido la misma fórmula? (Y las que me quedan, por lo visto… phuuu) Mirando a su alrededor, el mayor me invita a pasar a un lugar un poco más ordenado mientras Baby se acerca con disimulo al joven para, en cuanto está tras él, hacer algo que yo no consigo ver pero que al chico le pone cara de haber mordido un ajo. Aioria la reprende y ella pone cara de perrito mojado mientras el chico se soba el trasero. ¿No será que la nena lo ha mordido? Con eso de ser dragona y tener colmillos afilados lo mismo ha tenido un lapso de instintos animales. O a lo mejor es que, como dice una amiga, casualmente su trasero estaba ahí cuando la nena ha cerrado la boca con fuerza (XD). Cuando el Caballero termina de aleccionar a la niña, impone movimiento y acabamos todos instalados en algo parecido a una biblioteca o, en su defecto, una sala de lectura con un amplio ventanal que proporciona una estupenda luz natural para grabar.

Viendo que estos dos tampoco llevan sus armaduras, sino que llevan ropa "de civil" seriamente afectada por su discusión, les pregunto dónde las guardan. Alzando la cabeza con orgullo, ambos Caballeros concentran sus cosmos, emitiendo respectivamente una curiosa aura dorada e ígnea, y al momento visten sus armaduras. Casi podría jurar que lo han hecho sencillamente por el hecho de pavonearse ante mí pero, cuando el caballero Aioria me informa que se las han retirado para no tener él ventaja en el combate por ser la armadura Dorada más poderosa, confirmo que es más por presumir ellos solos que por hacerlo por mí presencia. Suspirando, les pido que tomen asiento para poder comenzar con las preguntas.

En este punto pocas preguntas puedo hacerles de las que desconozca la respuesta, ya que entre Shiryu y Shun me han informado bien de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en los últimos años. Pero, de todas maneras, siempre es curioso comprobar cómo cambian las versiones dependiendo de quien las cuenta.

Avisándoles que ya me han contado todo lo que ha ocurrido (sin decir quién me lo ha contado), les pido que me expliquen cómo vivieron ellos cada situación. Aioria me relata cómo pasó de ser el hermano pequeño del Caballero de Sagitario a convertirse en hermano de un traidor y, por lo tanto, en traidor y víctima de toda la violencia y el odio que los demás volcaban en él por no tener a su hermano cerca. Siendo así no me extraña en lo más mínimo que acabara siendo tan agresivo y arrogante como se muestra. Pura supervivencia, o te haces fuerte o te matan… literalmente. Ikki, por su parte, me cuenta una macabra historia sobre maltratos físicos y psicológicos por parte de un sádico que acabó matando a su propia hija sumergido en sus delirios psicópatas. De ahí a convertirse en renegado y atentar contra sus propios compañeros de armas hubo poco trecho. Toda una odisea de odio reprimido, enfrentamientos decisivos que le hicieron recapacitar, apariciones estelares en momentos de necesidad y expiación final.

Mirándolos bien, ambos parecen a primera vista un par de tipos duros a los que la vida no ha tratado bien, pero que han sobrevivido porque los tienen bien puestos. Pero, al ojo entrenado, es más que evidente que, detrás de esa coraza, hay corazoncitos que se emocionan con gestos amables y que desearían poder gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos, pero que no lo hacen por el temor a ser heridos de nuevo. Caray que han conseguido tocarme la fibra sensible estos dos. O, quien sabe, quizá es la absurda manía que tenemos las mujeres de pensar que los chicos malos en realidad no son malos, sino que necesitan cerca a una mujer cariñosa que consiga que ellos sonrían de pura felicidad y se dejen de tonterías. Pero no es este el caso. Se nota sobre todo cuando el Fénix habla de su hermano y de las penurias que ambos pasaron antes de llegar a la Fundación, o cuando el Caballero de Leo habla del tiempo que pasaron hablando su hermano y él cuando Athena les concedió una nueva vida por todo el sufrimiento vivido en su ausencia. Ese brillito en la mirada no la tienen los chicos malos ni aunque estén contando lo que disfrutaron conduciendo su moto a 200 kilómetros por hora en la autopista y, además, dejando atrás al coche de policía que les pisaba los talones.

Entonces Ikki da la voz de alarma y yo trato de no reírme. La cara que pone el caballero Aioria cuando Ikki pregunta una y otra vez dónde está Baby mientras mira en todas direcciones merece un premio. Ikki me mira con el ceño fruncido y me acusa de haber enviado a la niña en misión de desastre, como él la llama. Me defiendo alegando que yo estaba ocupada con la entrevista, y que no tengo motivo para azuzar a la peque en su contra. El caballero Aioria me da la razón y el muchacho no puede hacer más que cruzarse de brazos y poner mohín de niño regañado. Para resolver el misterio, Baby aparece con un plato lleno a rebosar de todos los dulces que ha encontrado en la cocina. Ahora sí que no me aguanto la risa…

Cuando el Caballero de Leo termina de sermonear a la niña mientras ella come galletas con carita de felicidad, él se vuelve hacia mí y me pregunta si ya hemos terminado. Ante tal brusquedad le pregunto si tanto molesto allí, y él me replica que tiene pendiente un ajuste de cuentas con cierto _'pollo rostizado'_. El muchacho se encrespa como un gato y el cruce de miradas entre ellos hace saltar más chispas que el televisor del salón. Temiendo un nuevo desastre, obligo a Baby a dejar el plato de galletas en un lugar relativamente firme y me despido de los dos leones mientras recojo a toda prisa las cosas y salgo del Templo por patas.

Nada más pisar el primer escalón de bajada, el fragor de la batalla resuena en el pasillo que atraviesa el Templo, y una sospechosa nube de polvo avanza hasta nosotras movida por la suave brisa. Baby me mira y me dice que eso le va a tocar arreglarlo a su sensei en cuanto el caballero Aiolos baje a echarle la bronca del siglo. Suspirando de resignación, reemprendo la bajada contemplando muy feliz los últimos cuatro Templos que me quedan antes de terminar definitivamente un trabajo que en principio me pareció lo más divertido del mundo.


	10. CÁNCER I

**N/A: **bienvenidos a la Cuarta Casa, amantes del terror y el suspense... MWAJAJAJAJAJA!!! U^_^ es broma, no me toméis muy en serio. Bueno, sólo hay que tomar en serio que hoy llegamos a Cáncer. Aquí puede que más de uno se lleve una sorpresa, porque para describir a Death Mask no tuve en cuenta casi ninguno de los clichés que se tienen sobre él. De hecho, alguien me dijo que daba casi más miedo que de costumbre XD. Ya me diréis lo que os parece por aquí. ¡Ah! Y, como ayer no pude actualizar, hoy toca doble.

**DISCLAIMER:** los de siempre? no sé, creo que ya sabéis lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer en el mundo de los fics.

* * *

**..::--****CÁNCER--::..**

A mitad de la bajada caigo en la cuenta de que se me ha olvidado pedirle un 'recuerdo' al Caballero pero, mirando hacia donde ahora se ven salir llamaradas y rayos por las ventanas, alejo la idea de mi cabeza y decido que mejor no volver a poner un pie allí.

A pocos metros de que la escalinata termine en el siguiente rellano, Baby me dice que el _'camallero Mazcarita'_ es raro. ¡Un momento! ¿Mascarita? ¿De Máscara? ¿El siguiente Caballero utiliza un apodo en lugar de un nombre más o menos normal? Ay, madre… Ya me estoy imaginando a un tipo al estilo motorista de Harley-Davidson norteamericano, de esos que llevan gafas de sol de aviador, se ponen pañuelos anudados en la cabeza, están llenos de tatuajes de cosas rodeadas de llamas rojas y se ponen nombres como Serpiente o Calavera para configurar una personalidad propia. Baby me cuenta ahora que, cuando sus hermanos y ella vinieron al Santuario por primera vez, su hermana Dannah se hizo amiga del Caballero porque a los dos les gusta ser malos con los demás. Vamos, lo que me faltaba para terminar de imaginarme a un tipo que hace que los demás, a su lado, parezcan tiernas _girl_ _scouts_.

Esta vez no sale ningún aprendiz a recibirnos. Pero vamos, que dudo que alguien quisiera ser aprendiz de un tipo que mantiene todo en espeluznantes penumbras y tapiza paredes, suelo y techo de algo que parecen rostros grabados en la piedra.

Con algo de recelo, digo un "hola" que reverbera contra las paredes y deja un eco fantasmagórico. Al segundo empiezan a escucharse unos pasos metálicos acercándose, y Baby se esconde tras mis piernas agarrándose a ellas con fuerza. De poco le sirve eso a la pobre, porque lo único que consigue haciendo eso es sujetar mis rodillas para que no tiemblen del miedo que tengo encima. Creo vislumbrar un leve resplandor que se acerca a nosotras y, cuando empieza a intuirse una silueta humana con algo puntiagudo en la cabeza, cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños rezando por que no haya llegado mi hora y acabe haciéndole compañía a los angelitos en el cielo. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, una mirada entre gris y azul y una sonrisa algo macabra están demasiado cerca de mi cara, por lo que acabo soltando todo de golpe en el suelo y, pretendiendo retroceder, tropiezo con la niña y acabo cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Intento incorporarme lo más rápido que puedo, pero ese alguien ha tenido más reflejos que yo y, sujetándome delicada pero firmemente, me ha puesto en pie mientras me pregunta si me encuentro bien. Me atrevo a mirar hacia donde parece proceder la voz y me encuentro a un atractivo y varonil Caballero que, sin dejar ese gesto de sádico, se asegura de que no me he roto nada en la caída.

Con voz cansada me dice que es Death Mask de Cáncer y que ya podemos pasar al interior porque, desde que oyó la última explosión en Leo tras tanto silencio, me estaba esperando. Mirando a la niña dice que a ella no se la esperaba y, señalándola a modo de advertencia, le dice que más le vale portarse bien si no quiere acabar colgada pies para arriba sobre el abismo del Yomotzu. Soltándome de su agarre, le doy un golpe en la parte del brazo que queda expuesta sin la armadura y le gruño que, si vuelve a amenazar así a la nena, va a tener serios problemas conmigo. Sorprendido por mi reacción, me dice que jamás se atrevería a hacerle nada, pero que de alguna manera tiene que conseguir mantenerla quieta sin atarla a una silla. Resoplo hastiada y le animo a que me guíe al interior para poder hacer la entrevista. Me mira enarcando una ceja y, encogiéndose de hombros, da media vuelta y me lleva hasta un salón tan elegantemente decorado que me parece imposible que alguien que tiene caras en el pasillo exterior y ha amenazado como un salvaje a una niña viva ahí.

Sitúo las cosas y me siento frente a él mientras Baby se queda tras el sofá, asomada por encima dejando ver tan sólo sus ojitos a través del flequillo. Para tranquilizarla un poco, me acerco a ella y, con más valor del que realmente tengo, la convenzo de que, si el Caballero se porta mal, le morderé una oreja y le daremos patadas en el trasero. Ella sonríe finalmente, y mira con disimulo al hombre para después volver a mirarme. Mira al Caballero, me mira a mí, al Caballero, a mí con una de las sonrisas de niña buena… El Guardián, que ya se ha dado cuenta de las miradas, pregunta ásperamente que qué pasa y la nena, poniendo vocecita dulce, dice que se portará bien si le dejan jugar con las patitas. Ahí si que me pierdo. ¿Qué patitas? ¿De qué habla? El Caballero resopla con fuerza y, señalándose la cabeza, le dice a voz en grito que primero, no son patitas de cangrejo, sino una tiara; y segundo, que no se las piensa dejar porque la última vez acabaron sirviendo de rastrillo para remover la tierra del jardín de Piscis. Le doy la espalda al Caballero y trato de evitar los espasmos que resultan de mis intentos por reprimir la risa. Al final el Caballero le dice a Baby que vaya a jugar por ahí, siempre sin tocar nada y sin hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Ella asiente efusivamente y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer por un pasillo lateral. ¡Uy! Ahora que la peque se me ha ido no sé si sentirme tranquila porque él no va a hacerle nada… o ponerme nerviosa porque me he quedado a solas con él. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, le explico cómo va a ser la cosa, y él me replica que me deje de tonterías y empiece de una vez. Mejor hacerle caso, creo yo.

De nuevo me dice su nombre, y que es de Sicilia. Lo que faltaba, vaya. Además de ser el prototipo de italiano atractivo… tenía que ser de la zona donde la _camorra_ hace de las suyas. Pensándolo un poco, quizá no sea difícil que provenga de una familia relacionada con la mafia. Continúa explicándome que, tras venir al Santuario y pasar aquí un tiempo como simple aprendiz, el Patriarca le dejó bajo la tutela del anterior Caballero de Cáncer para que, llegado el momento, fuera su sucesor. Fue en ese momento en que abandonó el nombre que su madre le había dado (dato que no me facilita) para tomar el que lleva ahora. El entrenamiento en Sicilia está lleno de violencia, salvajadas y mucho humor negro. ¿Será posible que el tipo este tenga un sentido del humor tan retorcido? Al volver al Santuario se ganó la fama de despiadado y de psicópata desequilibrado, así que el que acabara siendo parte del equipo de sicarios oficiales era más cuestión de tiempo que de esfuerzo. Cuando le comento que ya estoy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en el Santuario los últimos años me mira sorprendido y, tras volver a encogerse de hombros, me dice que entonces no hay problema en que yo sepa que le mandaron a matar al Caballero de Libra cuando aún estaba en Rozan y que él participó activamente en la traición del Caballero de Géminis cuando usurpó el lugar del Patriarca al asesinarlo. Y me lo dice así, tranquilamente.

Cuando ya no quedan preguntas llamo a Baby para irnos, y es entonces que me llevo una gran sorpresa. El Caballero se levanta y, viniendo donde mí, detiene mis movimientos tomando mis manos y me dice que, aunque no queden preguntas, no tengo por qué irme tan pronto. Las alarmas suenan en mi cabeza, las sirenas se activan y los sistemas de seguridad se ponen en funcionamiento. Pero cuando me reconoce que no suele tener muchas visitas y que le he caído tan bien que no le importaría que me quedara a charlar un rato tomando un _capuccino_… poco falta para que se me salga el corazón por una oreja. Recordando uno de mis tantos ratos de aburrimiento en los que me he puesto a hojear guías astrológicas me viene a la mente que, a pesar de todo, los Cáncer son bastante hogareños y afables cuando se lo proponen. Con una sonrisa sincera, le informo que todavía me quedan tres Templos por visitar para entrevistar a sus Guardianes y que, por lo tanto, no puedo detenerme demasiado o se me acabará el tiempo que me ha concedido la señorita Kido. Mirando el reloj, compruebo que la saeta más corta está ya en las seis, mientras la otra se acerca lentamente a las doce. Visiblemente afectado por mi rechazo, me suelta las manos y se va de la sala mientras Baby regresa con su ya recuperada sonrisa de niña buena y yo me quedo con la boca abierta viendo como el Caballero se pierde entre las sombras cual Don Juan despechado.

Tras comprobar que el Caballero no está ahí para verla, Baby me tira de la manga y sonríe. Deducciones rápidas aparte, ya tenía la impresión de que iba a encontrar algo interesante para "regalarme". Y, por lo que abulta el bolsito, tiene que ser algo grande. Vuelvo a guardar todo mi material con la ayuda de Baby y, cuando ya estoy dispuesta a salir de allí, el Caballero vuelve con algo, primorosamente envuelto, en sus manos. Me lo tiende con una gentil sonrisa y me dice que lamenta no poder ofrecerme algo mejor. Mi gesto de sorpresa le causa risa, y me explica que ya está al tanto de que tengo por costumbre pedir un detalle antes de despedirme para añadirlo al informe. Suspiro aliviada (por si, como el Caballero de Virgo, había leído mi mente) y le acepto el objeto, que desenvuelvo allí mismo maravillándome al encontrar una primorosa talla en madera de ébano de dos gatitos haciéndose arrumacos. Le agradezco sinceramente el regalo y por fin nos acompaña a la salida para explicarnos por el camino que todas las caras que hay talladas en el pasillo en realidad son las almas de los que murieron a sus manos, y que de esa manera consigue retenerlos para que no encuentren descanso en el más allá. No sé si será cosa mía, pero creo que percibo un atisbo de orgullo en su voz…

Le digo adiós cuando Baby ya lleva bajados una veintena de escalones y corro a unirme a ella dejando atrás a un macabro personaje que se despide de mí como si de verdad yo fuera alguien querido que parte a un largo viaje.


	11. INTERMEZZO

**N/A: **segunda actualización del día. No es un capítulo en sí, sino un pequeño fragmento para explicar cabos sueltos y... bueno, para que mis neuronas derrparan un poco sin salirme de la historia XD. Mañana toca Géminis!! Llegaremos a la Casa que me rige, desde donde vigila el Santuario el Caballero de mi corazón y su gemelo se dedica a hacer de las suyas para boicotear mis fics... YAY!!! *corre a buscar su peluche de Saga de Géminis y lo apachurra con ganas* cosita...

**DISCLAIMER:** el mismo que en los últimos 10 capítulos, así que... bueno, ya lo recordaré más adelante.

* * *

**..::--****INTERMEZZO--::..**

Una vez nos hemos alejado lo suficiente, nos sentamos en un escalón para calmar los nervios y examinar con más detenimiento la talla de madera, que a Baby le recuerda a su primita Shui (nombre deducido tras quitarle el ceceo a _'Zhui'_). Vuelvo a guardarlo en el envoltorio en que me lo ha entregado y lo pongo con los demás objetos en mi bolso. Me giro a mirar a Baby y, recordándole que antes me ha insinuado que ella también llevaba algo en el bolso, la apremio a enseñarme lo que tiene ahí guardado. Ella aplaude de pura felicidad y abre el bolsito para sacar un papel enrollado que no me explico cómo ha conseguido guardar sin arrugarlo y sin que asomara por algún lado. Me lo entrega sonriendo y me dice que es de cuando a _'tito Milo'_ lo llamaron de una agencia de modelos para trabajar. Lo desenrollo rápido esperando encontrarme una foto ampliada de un posado en la pasarela, pero mis sospechas se desvanecen al encontrarme un póster, de tamaño considerable, con un sensual escorpión posando ligerito de ropa de forma insinuante en un ambiente inspirado en el Oriente de las Mil y Una Noches. Si yo fuera un personaje de anime a estas horas tendría una severa hemorragia nasal, así que tengo que conformarme con quedarme boquiabierta y babeando al imaginar las mil y una situaciones que se podrían vivir con ese pedazo de hombre. Agito la cabeza alejando de mí pensamientos impúdicos que hagan que la nena pregunte qué me pasa y lo vuelvo a enrollar para guardarlo rápidamente en mi bolso.

Mientras yo sigo pensando en qué marco le irá mejor y el lugar de mi casa donde mejor quedaría esa foto, Baby saca de su bolsito el segundo tesoro. Pero me lo pone tan cerca de la cara que apenas distingo un bulto de color oscuro. Cuando lo sujeto para alejarlo de mí y poder verlo mejor… vuelve el ataque de risa. Baby me dice muy seria que no sabe por qué me río, y yo le pido que se imagine a su sensei o al Fénix con el objeto puesto. Dos segundos después ya estamos las dos tronchadas de risa en los escalones. Me seco las lágrimas y, mirando una vez más el objeto, me lo pongo en la cabeza y poso ante la nena. Ella me dice que estoy ideal de la muerte y se ofrece a hacerme una foto para tener un recuerdo bonito. Saco la cámara y, sentando a mi dragoncita en mi regazo, hago una foto de las dos juntas. Luego se pone ella el objeto en la cabeza y sacamos otra foto en la que salimos, si cabe, más guapas que en la anterior. Y es que… ¿cómo no vamos a quedar guapas con una diadema que imita la melena y las orejas de un león?

Guardando la diadema en mi bolso, la animo a enseñarme lo que se ha llevado de Cáncer. Con cara de "yo-no-he-sido" me replica que no se ha llevado nada pero, cuando le digo entre cosquillas que ya la voy conociendo, acaba sacando de su bolsito una palmatoria aparentemente de plata cuya base es una calavera exquisitamente tallada, con dos piedras semipreciosas de color rojo como ojos y una fina rama de hiedra, que casi parece real, conformando el hueco en el que posar la vela. Le reclamo que se haya atrevido a llevarse algo tan valioso y me dice que lo ha encontrado en el fondo de un baúl (el cual, me dice, ha vuelto a colocar antes de salir) junto con otro montón de cosas bonitas llenas de polvo. Suspiro resignada y miro hacia Cáncer pensando en si me atrevo o no a volver a devolverle algo así. Pero, igual que me pasó en Leo, deshecho la idea y prefiero mirar hacia abajo mientras empiezo a persuadirme a mí misma de que tengo que bajar al Templo de Géminis a pesar de las dudas que me asaltan sobre el estado mental de uno de los Guardianes.

Con curiosidad, Baby me mira mientras me pregunta si me pasa algo, porque ella ya quiere bajar a ver a los _'gemelitoz'_ porque _'tito Kanon'_ siempre le deja tomar leche con mucha azúcar. Al escuchar el nombre me giro a preguntarle si él es el Caballero que tomó el lugar del Patriarca. Ella me dice que Kanon es el hermano pequeño, el que acabó encerrado en Cabo Sunion porque a Saga, el mayor y el legítimo Caballero, se le metió un bicho feo en la cabeza que le decía que hiciera cosas malas. Ese último comentario me arranca una sonrisa y, guardando la palmatoria en mi ya repleto bolso, nos levantamos y seguimos bajando.


	12. GÉMINIS I

**N/A: **por fin! llegamos a Géminis, lugar donde residen los gemelos de mis amores ^_^. El primer aviso que quiero hacer es que Nela no es ni mas ni menos que un self-insertion y, por lo tanto, lo que ocurra en esta Casa responde a mis propias fantasías. Hasta el momento la reportera se ha portado más o menos bien, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga su lado oscuro (LOL). En fin, espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto. Y... eso, que muchas gracias por leer mis desvaríos!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya y todo producto derivado es propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto; los OC pertenecen a sus propios creadores: Baby Guardiana y su familia son de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis, Syrianth pertenece a la misma Syrianth y Nela es cosa mía. Si tienes intención de incluir cualquier OC en uno de tus fics, pide permiso y notifícalo antes de hacerlo, por favor. Todo esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro y a los escritores nos gusta compartir, no que nos roben.

* * *

**..::--****GÉMINIS--::..**

Los nervios por llegar al fin al Templo protegido por el signo que me rige me invaden. Incluso se me pasa por la cabeza lo típico y tópico que resulta que los que custodian la casa de Géminis sean precisamente dos gemelos. Antes de avanzar hasta el pasillo le advierto a Baby que procure tener cuidado si quiere volver a buscar un regalo para mí, porque en esta ocasión son dos y estaremos más vigiladas (si ella quiere 'revolotear' por ahí, no seré yo quién se lo impida XD). Antes de que termine de hacerle la advertencia, ella lanza otro de sus grititos de excitación y sale corriendo hasta saltar a los brazos de un hombre que la espera unos metros más allá para recogerla del suelo y alzarla. Lo suficiente como para que yo alcance a ver que tiene una larguísima cabellera azul eléctrico, pero no tanto como para que consiga ver más arriba del pecho porque el cuerpo de la niña lo tapa. A duras penas Baby consigue girar la cabeza para gritarme que ese es su tito Kanon y que le acaba de decir que ha comprado galletas de chocolate con avellanas por si le apetecía merendar.

Avanzo hasta ellos y, mientras me presento, él va dejando poco a poco a la nena en el suelo agachándose para asegurarse de dejarle la ropita bien colocada. Al tiempo que le voy contando que me gustaría poder entrevistarle tanto a él como a su hermano se incorpora, dejándome a mí balbuceando tonterías. ¡Que sonrisa! ¡Que pelo! ¡Que cuerpo! ¡Que ojazos! Que hombre, madre mía… ¡QUE HOMBRE! Él sonríe por mi obvio aturdimiento ante su presencia y, empujando a Baby hacia dentro, me invita a pasar a conocer a su hermano. Suelto una risa tonta y, sintiéndome como quinceañera frente al chico popular del instituto, sigo advirtiendo que, aparte de ser el más alto que he conocido hoy, tiene las piernas más largas y el culo más prieto que he visto en toda mi vida.

No quiero pensar que sea empatía por compartir signo zodiacal con ellos pero, definitivamente, si me hubieran dejado a mí decorar uno de esos magníficos Templos, habría elegido todos y cada uno de los muebles que veo a mi alrededor. Por lo menos tienen buen gusto y está todo perfectamente ordenado a pesar de que son dos y, además, hermanos (sabiendo de primera mano que los hermanos disfrutan peleando entre ellos).

El que saliera a recibirnos se acerca a mí y, estrechándome la mano, se presenta como Kanon, General del Dragón Marino, en su momento dirigente de los ejércitos de Poseidón. Le devuelvo la cortesía presentándome… de nuevo. Y compruebo esto último cuando, al decirle mi nombre, él acaba diciéndolo al tiempo conmigo para diversión suya y bochorno mío. Mientras se retira anunciándome que va a ir a buscar a su hermano me dice que me tranquilice, que ninguno de los dos muerde. Y ahí lo fastidia todo. ¿Es que no comprende semejante bombón que eso no se le puede decir a una mujer que lleva todo el día visitando monumentos? A estas alturas ya estoy algo saturada de testosterona, y mis hormonas están empezando a rebelarse para ponerme en aprietos bastante serios. Como, por ejemplo, que el caballero Kanon se gire en el último momento para mirarme y encontrarme, con la cabeza ladeada, mirando con expresión extasiada cierta parte de su anatomía a medio camino entre el suelo y su nuca. Aparto la mirada sintiendo arder la cara y él se retira riendo por lo bajo.

Para hacer tiempo me entretengo disponiendo una vez más la cámara y la grabadora. Lo he hecho tantas veces ya que incluso me atrevo a montar el trípode y la cámara con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi absurdo logro. Baby reaparece de nuevo abrazándose a mis piernas, diciéndome a la carrerilla y entre risas que su tito Saga se está poniendo guapo, y que por eso está tardando más. Una voz profunda y aterciopelada la riñe a lo lejos, y yo ya me giro dispuesta a encontrar la segunda parte del espectáculo que supone haber contemplado a su gemelo. Pero no estaba en absoluto preparada para lo que se presenta ante mí.

Pelo del mismo largo y color pero de una tonalidad levemente más clara, ojos maravillosamente verdes y espectacularmente profundos, porte sobrio y elegante, cuerpazo obviamente trabajado a golpe de sudor escondido bajo unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, andares felinos y gesto involuntariamente seductor. Un Adonis terrenal, un ángel nacido para hacer pecar a las pobres almas que, como yo, caen en el embrujo de su presencia. Vamos, que si no me desmayo a sus pies es porque me estoy sujetando en el respaldo del sofá… y porque Baby me sirve de mordaza en las rodillas.

Se acerca hasta mí y me tiende la mano presentándose como Saga de Géminis, Caballero regente de la Tercera Casa junto a su hermano. Apenas consiguiendo balbucear mi nombre le estrecho la mano. Recordando que Baby sigue abrazada a mis piernas le revuelvo con cariño el pelo y la animo a irse a merendar o a donde quiera para no molestar a los mayores mientras dure la entrevista. En un gesto que el Caballero de mis sueños no ve porque ya se ha dado la vuelta a tomar posiciones, la nena me sonríe con picardía comprendiendo mi interés en que ella desaparezca un ratito y luego va a pedirle permiso al caballero Kanon para ir a jugar. Él le sonríe y le dice que en la cocina le ha dejado un vasito de leche con azúcar y un plato de galletas de chocolate para que meriende y, antes de que termine la frase, la chiquitina está corriendo hacia su dulce destino. No sé yo si las cantidades industriales de azúcar que está ingiriendo la niña son buenas para su salud.

El menor toma asiento junto a su hermano y yo, con las manos sudando, conecto todo y empiezo preguntándoles el nombre para que quede bien registrado. Luego, a pesar de ya conocer toda la historia, les pido que me cuenten cómo vivieron ellos esa época. Algo cohibidos por la condición de traidores que ambos tuvieron en su momento, me explican con todo lujo de detalles lo que a ellos les concierne en la gran madeja que se ha ido componiendo gracias a lo que los demás me han contado. Les digo que no hace falta que toquen aquello que consideren más delicado o doloroso de recordar, pero ambos insisten alegando que ya hace tiempo que asumieron sus actos y que ahora disfrutan del perdón de su Diosa.

Pasa el tiempo y ya sé que ambos son atenienses, que entrenaron siempre en el Santuario y que les tocó ver llegar a los demás mientras estaban al cargo del Maestro Shion. Así mismo, ambos estuvieron al cargo del anterior Caballero de Géminis, pero sólo el ya proclamado dueño de mi corazón obtuvo la Armadura Sagrada. Lo que ocurrió después es la historia más bizarra que me han contado hasta el momento.

A mí ya se me han acabado las preguntas que traía preparadas, así que empiezo a investigar con disimulo y mucho tacto su vida más alejada de las obligaciones del Santuario. Me alegra comprobar que ambos siguen solteros a sus magníficamente llevados treinta años, y que es el caballero Kanon el que disfruta compartiendo noches de fiesta con el Caballero de Escorpio haciendo competiciones a ver quién seduce a más chicas antes de retirarse. El niño de mis ojos prefiere una diversión más tranquila y menos sátira que la de su hermano, por lo que acaba siempre en algún local donde suene buen jazz tomando tranquilamente una copa. Ambos coinciden en su gusto por los deportes de motor, y no me extraña saber que, a pesar de las protestas del Patriarca, acabaron comprándose una moto de cilindrada alta para disfrutar de paseos por las carreteras secundarias más cercanas a la playa con la melena al viento. Cada uno en su turno, eso sí, porque se reconocen incapaces de decidir entre ellos quien conduce y quién va de "paquete". Definitivamente, voy a tener que advertirles sobre lo que me dicen y cómo me lo dicen, porque a cada palabra suya mi mente ya ha organizado una fantasía de las que hacen época.

El caballero Kanon se levanta para ir a ver cómo le va a Baby con la merienda, porque hace rato que no se oye ruido alguno y eso no significa nada bueno cuando ella está cerca. El hombre atractivo y yo nos quedamos a solas, y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle acerca de su hermano. Cosas que sólo un gemelo puede saber de su contraparte. Todo eso para ir dirigiéndome poco a poco hacia la pregunta que me puede dar la respuesta que espero si él continúa respondiéndome como hasta el momento: ¿se considera más atractivo que su hermano? La respuesta no me la da directamente, sino que se reacomoda en el sofá adoptando una pose muy sugerente y, acariciándose con disimulo el pecho al fingir recolocarse la camisa (¿era necesario que se tocara de esa manera? XP), me dirige una mirada que me incendia y me pregunta si lo que veo no es digno de ser admirado por separado de su hermano. A punto estoy de saltar sobre él y desnudarlo arrancándole la ropa con los dientes, con eso lo digo todo. Con toda la calma que a duras penas consigo reunir, le digo que es obvio que es un hombre atractivo, y que cualquiera sensible a la belleza es susceptible de caer rendido a sus encantos. Eso último consigue arrancarle una sonrisa de medio lado mientras entorna los ojos, adoptando el aspecto de un gato dispuesto a saltar sobre un indefenso ratoncillo.

Afortunadamente para mí y desafortunadamente para las hormonas que empezaban a gritar en mi cabeza algo sobre morderle en un lugar poco decente, el caballero Kanon llega con Baby bajo su brazo, para variar, riendo contenta. Se sienta con ella sobre sus rodillas y, tapándose la carita, la nena gime lastimera que no quiere salir en la película. Riéndose, él la abraza escondiendo su carita contra su pecho mientras el futuro padre de mis hijos los mira sonriendo divertido. De repente, el objeto de mi deseo reacciona y se da cuenta de que a mí no me han ofrecido nada, y se levanta al tiempo que su hermano le pide que, ya de paso, prepare algo también para ellos porque tiene hambre y se acerca la hora de cenar. Añadamos otro salto mortal con doble pirueta para mis hormonas, por favor. Desinteresadamente, me ofrezco a ayudarle mientras mi futuro cuñado se queda, frente a la cámara que todavía está grabando, haciéndole cosquillas y tirándole de las trenzas a la niña, que se defiende como puede.

A través de la luz crepuscular que entra por el amplio ventanal, la cocina tiene todo el aspecto de un paraíso terrenal para una cocinillas como yo, pero mejor me entretengo pensando que ese trasero, aún más prieto que el de su hermano, está resultando ser lo más apetecible del lugar. Mientras dispone varios vasos en una bandeja, me pide que busque en la nevera algo con que acompañar la bebida. En poco tiempo tenemos preparado un tentempié vespertino y, cuando yo ya estoy dispuesta a sacar la bandeja, él detiene mis movimientos. Me arrincona contra la mesa y, acercándose peligrosamente, me dice que hace tiempo que no tenía una visita tan interesante. No sé si es que tiene algún poder especial que ataña a sus feromonas o si la cobriza luz que le ilumina me hipnotiza pero, admitiendo como verdad absoluta cualquier cosa que salga de esos labios, asiento como lerda y me quedo atrapada en esas dos esmeraldas que brillan como si tuvieran fuego dentro. Sonriendo por su evidente ventaja sobre mí, se atreve a jugar un poco más y, poniendo las manos en mi cintura, se acerca aún más si cabe y me obliga a echar la cabeza atrás para no perder contacto visual.

Siento su tibio aliento chocar contra mis labios de tan cerca que está, y podría jurar que de repente la temperatura ha subido hasta hacerme sentir que, en comparación, mi cuerpo está frío. Pero eso él lo soluciona terminando de rodear mi cintura en un desganado abrazo con el que me deja definitiva e irremediablemente atada a él. Movida por un resorte invisible, arrastro mis manos sobre sus bíceps para colocarlas finalmente sobre sus hombros y deleitarme con su firmeza. Sonriendo de puro deleite, acerca su rostro al mío para susurrar contra mis labios algo que ya no escucho porque tengo en los oídos el retumbar frenético de mi corazón. Intuyo, por la entonación de su voz, que me está preguntando algo, pero lo único que consigo que salga de mi boca son quedos suspiros que rebotan contra unos labios que se abren, amenazando con acabar con la insignificante distancia que les separa de los míos. Y la amenaza se cumple a cámara lenta mientras yo cierro los ojos y pierdo de vista el mundo y lo que nos rodea.

No se si segundos o minutos después el agradable momento acaba con un húmedo chasquido y una última mordida a mi labio inferior. Como si fuera el más terrible de sus secretos, me confiesa que nunca se ha sentido preparado para serle fiel a nadie pero que, si me apetece jugar, él puede enseñarme los juegos más divertidos que jamás conoceré. Ahora mismo cualquier cosa que me dijera sería ley y, cuando consigo que mis neuronas hagan conexión, le advierto que para jugar conmigo hay que tener mucho valor e imaginación. Sonriendo complacido, se separa de mí y, dándome una palmadita traviesa en el trasero, se lleva la bandeja y yo le sigo al salón como un perrito que sale a jugar al jardín con su dueño. Por el camino ya voy haciendo planes para demostrarle que soy la mujer de su vida y que, después de conocerme, jamás volverá a mirar a otra para entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma. Este no se me escapa.

Allí nos esperan Baby y un Caballero sometido bajo el poder de las terribles cosquillas dragonescas. El hombre atractivo deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y, sirviendo las bebidas, compartimos un ágape que a mí me sabe a gloria. Cuando la comida se acaba me doy cuenta de que ahora ya no me quedan motivos convincentes para permanecer con ellos así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, les informo que mi visita ha llegado a su fin y que tengo que continuar hasta Tauro para continuar mi trabajo porque no quiero que se me eche la noche encima. Sin que nadie se lo pida, Baby les dice que tienen que darme un recuerdo para que yo lo ponga en mi _'infrome'_. Ellos, muy serios, le dicen que ahora mismo buscan algo para que yo me lo lleve.

En cuanto desaparecen de nuestra vista, la peque viene a sentarse en mis rodillas para preguntarme qué he estado haciendo con el tito Saga en la cocina, porque el tito Kanon se ha reído y le ha dicho que estábamos jugando a los médicos porque al tito Saga le gustan las rubias (Nota mental: ¡Si! ¡Bien por mí!). Con carita de auténtica preocupación, me pregunta si estoy malita, y a mí no me queda más remedio que decirle que no estoy enferma, que todo era una broma del Caballero. Los gemelos vuelven al poquito tiempo sonriendo como si hubieran hecho algo malo y nadie lo supiera. Baby salta de mis rodillas y corre para ponerse a saltar frente a ellos reclamando una y otra vez saber qué llevan escondido tras la espalda. Mientras el menor la distrae, mi Romeo viene donde mí y me tiende una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul oscuro. Cuando la tengo entre mis manos me mira significativamente animándome a abrirla… para encontrar una cadena dorada con un espléndido colgante con la efigie de Géminis y los dos gemelos de la constelación rodeándola entre hilos de plata.

Sonrío maravillada, e incluso una lágrima de emoción se me escapa rodando por la mejilla para acabar muriendo cuando mi divino efebo acerca la mano para secarla delicadamente con la yema de los dedos. No puedo evitarlo, y acabo dándole las gracias lanzándome a su cuello para abrazarle con fuerza. Y repito lo mismo cuando el reflejo de mi adorado se acerca. Algo abochornado por el efusivo agradecimiento, me devuelve el abrazo y me invita a volver cuando quiera, que no me hace falta excusa alguna para pasarme por allí.

Entre todos recogemos mis útiles y nos acompañan a la salida con la promesa de que, en la próxima visita, vestirán la armadura de Géminis para lucirla. Cayendo en la cuenta de que no la he visto en ningún sitio me intereso por su paradero, y me informan que seguramente la veré en el taller de Aries, ya que el caballero Mu está abrillantándola tras la última escaramuza contra unos intrusos agresivos.

Finalmente llega el adiós definitivo y yo voy dejando pedacitos de mi corazón a cada paso hasta que los veo volver al interior del Templo mientras Baby y yo bajamos en silencio el tramo que nos separa de Tauro. Y pensar que horas antes estaba temblando de miedo por lo que podría cruzarme…


	13. TAURO I

**N/A: **Y ESE TOOOOOOORO ENAMORAO DE LA LUUUUUUUUUUUNA!!! XDD ni caso... es que me apetecía hacer el chiste malo del día. Lo dicho, que hoy estais invitados a pasar por Tauro y leer lo que pasó por allí. No es gran cosa, pero tiene detallitos retorcidos que me hacía ilusión incluir *sonrisa perversa*. Lo que no me da demasiado buen yuyu es que sea el capítulo 12+1, pero en algún momento tenía que llegar (y menos mal que no fue en Géminis XP). Un detallito: el gato grande en realidad no es mío, sino que lo tomé prestado de la historia que Guardiana tiene hecha sobre sus propios personajes en el Santuario. A disfrutar!

**DISCLAIMER:** lo de costumbre hasta el momento, así que sólo me queda pedir respeto para los creadores y sus obras. Los escritores disfrutamos compartiendo nuestras historias, no hace falta robar nada!!!

* * *

**..::--****TAURO--::..**

A medio camino Baby me pregunta si me han caído bien sus titos, porque me ve triste como si me hubiera aburrido mucho. Ay, alma de cántaro, si tú supieras. Le digo que estoy triste por no poder quedarme más rato con ellos y ella me replica con su cantarina voz que ellos me han dicho que puedo volver cuando quiera, y que piensa presentarme a sus mamis para ir a merendar algún día con ella. Me detengo intentando descifrar correctamente lo que la peque acaba de decirme, no vaya a ser que haya malinterpretado sus palabras. Le pido que me lo repita y ella me confirma que sus MADRES estarían encantadas de conocerme y que no les importaría en absoluto que la _'tita Nela'_ les visitara de vez en cuando. Ante mi cara de perplejidad me explica que tiene dos mamás, y que ambas fueron adoptadas por su abuela, quien más tarde adoptó a su primita Shui. Una familia peculiar, vaya que sí. Por otra parte empieza a explicarme sobre sus dos hermanos mayores, dos mellizos (chico y chica) completamente opuestos en carácter, y sus dos hermanitos pequeños, otros dos mellizos (también nena y nene) que enternecen a cualquiera. Tras contarme una batallita acaecida en una mina llego a la conclusión de que lo que no hayan armado estos cinco no lo ha hecho nadie, en serio.

Llegando al final del tramo de escalones sale a nuestro encuentro una mole ataviada con un blindaje dorado, más que armadura. Luce un intimidante casco con una banda central tachonada de clavos y dos amenazantes cuernos a los lados y, sin embargo, nos recibe con la sonrisa más amable que nos han mostrado hasta el momento. Más aún que la del caballero Aiolos, si cabe. Cargando a mi recién adquirida sobrina sobre su hombro me tiende el brazo y me invita a tomarlo para seguirle adentro. Nada más pasar mi mano bajo su antebrazo, me arrastra literalmente al interior.

Me ayuda a dejar las cosas y me dice que ya le han llegado noticias de cómo ha transcurrido mi día. Azorada, le reconozco que no ha sido uno de los días más normales de mi vida y él, riendo, me dice que para ellos esto ya es rutina. Desconcertada, le pregunto si tan normal es que una niña ande deambulando por el Santuario, que el Caballero de Acuario esté a un paso de congelar a alguien, que en Leo los inquilinos casi se maten… y eso sin contar que una periodista esté inmiscuyéndose en sus vidas. Él me responde que eso es porque no he venido en un día demasiado ajetreado. Enarcando una ceja de puro asombro le doy la razón (sin terminar de convencerme) y le pido que me indique hacia dónde enfocar la cámara, ya que he advertido que no todos los asientos que hay parecen lo suficientemente resistentes para aguantar su peso. Nos acomodamos todos en dos mullidos sofás y conecto los trastos.

Para mi sorpresa, el caballero Aldebarán me confirma que proviene de las selvas brasileñas, que mide 2'10 metros y pesa más de 120 kilogramos. No es capaz de precisar, dice arrebolado, porque ya hace tiempo que no mira a la cara a una báscula. Le quito importancia al asunto elogiando la tarea de los Caballeros en cuanto a mantener la seguridad, y él me dice que tanto para el primer Guardián como para él eso es un verdadero problema, porque ellos dos son los primeros en comerse todos los problemas de cara. A duras penas han conseguido alguna vez los enemigos atravesar Tauro con ganas de llegar hasta Géminis. Mirándole con disimulo no me extraña, porque con ese tamaño lo imagino capaz de desarrollar una fuerza y una potencia envidiables para cualquier deportista de elite. Si es que con decir que uno de sus bíceps abulta tanto como mi cabeza… Otra cosa que me llama la atención es que él no cambió su nombre al ser envestido, y él me reconoce que tan sólo los Caballeros de Cáncer, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis lo hicieron, siempre por motivos personales. Me encojo de hombros y paso a la siguiente cuestión.

Tratando de no ofenderle, le pregunto cómo es que, de todas las historias que me han contado hasta ahora, él aparece en tan pocas. Me advierte que es muy poco amigo del protagonismo, y que prefiere ser el salvador en la sombra que el héroe del día que sale en los periódicos. Que con que los verdaderamente interesados sepan lo que él hace le sobra. Dicho con otras palabras, que con que la Diosa esté satisfecha de su trabajo es suficiente. Baby le pregunta con carita de buena si puede ir a jugar con el león de su sensei, y él le da permiso siempre y cuando tenga cuidado de que el animal no se escape y arme alguna. Con la mandíbula desencajada, le pregunto cómo es que tiene un león en su Templo y cómo tiene el valor de dejar a una nena a solas con la fiera. Sonriendo tranquilo me dice que, gracias a los conocimientos que un chamán de una tribu amazónica le transmitió, es algo así como el curandero no oficial del Santuario, y que últimamente también parece estar ejerciendo de veterinario porque tiene el patio trasero invadido por las mascotas enfermas que sus compañeros traen a su Casa. Aún sin tranquilizarme le recuerdo que una de esas mascotas es un LEÓN, y él alivia mi preocupación diciéndome que el animal está más que domado y que, por otra parte, la peque tiene métodos efectivos de defensa ante el peligro.

Intentando relajarme para no darle un buen coscorrón por tener horchata en lugar de sangre, sigo con las preguntas. Cuando me empieza a contar sobre lo que aconteció en Asgard caigo en la cuenta de que, para haber participado tan activamente, los muchachos de Bronce me han contado muy poco sobre eso. Me relata los enfrentamientos contra gemelos que no se conocían, un guerrero capaz de encerrar a sus enemigos en amatistas gigantes, otro que posiblemente descendía de una legendaria raza de titanes nórdicos, otro que más que humano parecía lobo… Y cuando me cuenta que todo eso estuvo provocado indirectamente por los problemas que tuvieron contra Poseidón empiezo a pensar que los dos gemelos que se han ganado mi corazón (cada uno a su manera) tienen alma de estrategas militares. Si no, no se explicaría que, cada uno por su parte, decidieran usurpar el puesto que ocuparía un dios en la tierra para satisfacer sus delirios de grandeza. Bueno, al menos tendré la seguridad de que mis hijos serán guapos e inteligentes.

Para terminar, le pido un último gesto de amabilidad por su parte y él acepta encantado. Va hasta una estantería y me trae una figurilla de madera adornada con plumitas y cuentas de colores. Me explica que es una representación de una de las deidades naturales a las que veneran en la tribu con la que mantuvo contacto en la selva, y yo le doy mis más sentidos agradecimientos por una muestra tan sencilla y a la vez tan original de su cultura. Como ya echo en falta a Baby, le pido que me lleve hasta donde estén los animales para recogerla y poder continuar hasta el Templo de Aries.

Me guía por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un enorme patio interior donde descansan, debidamente asegurados tras empalizadas o jaulas, una larga lista de animales. Perros, gatos, pájaros exóticos, un pavo real, un par de conejos, una cabra (cosa que me desconcierta) y, finalmente, un león en la jaula más grande. La nena está dentro con él, rascándole la barriga mientras el animal está panza arriba y casi ronroneando de gusto. A punto estoy de ponerme a gritar como vieja histérica por su insensatez pero, en cuanto veo a la supuesta fiera lamer tiernamente la manita de la peque para luego darle un lametazo que le deja la mejilla llena de babas, los nervios pasan y se me pone cara de estar viendo a Baby jugar con un adorable e indefenso gatito. Me repongo de mi pequeño lapso y le anuncio a mi sobrinita que ya es hora de irnos. Ella me replica que quiere quedarse jugando un ratito más y, como a estas alturas ya no puedo negarle nada a esa carita tan bonita, acabo aceptando a regañadientes mientras el caballero Aldebaran se ofrece a explicarme la historia de sus "inquilinos".

Así descubro que la mayoría de los animales pequeños pertenecen a la Princesa Athena y que están ahí porque, al poco tiempo de caer en sus manos, empezaron a mostrarse apáticos y a perder pelo. El Caballero me cuenta que no se explica que pueda ser, tal y como le propuso una atribulada Princesa, por un cambio en sus hábitos de vida porque, desde que él los vigila, se los ve felices y relajados. Susurrando me dice que empieza a sospechar que puede que los animalitos sufran de estrés, porque no es nada fácil ser mascota de la Princesa, que tan sólo hay que ver al Caballero de Pegaso. Río por lo bajo y continúo escuchando sus explicaciones, en esta ocasión acerca de un extraño pájaro de vivos colores que nos mira como si se creyera superior a nosotros. Me cuenta que se trata de un Ave del Paraíso que el Maestro Dohko trajo de su último viaje a tierras tropicales. Le gusta viajar y ver mundo, al pobre, después de pasar tantos años junto a la humedad de la cascada (algo terrible para el reuma, por cierto). Al llegar junto a la cabra me dice que es propiedad de los Guardias del Santuario, y que está ahí porque los muy graciosos tenían la costumbre de darle a comer cualquier cosa menos comida propiamente dicha, y que el pobre animalito acabó con gastroenteritis aguda. Suspiro entre asombrada y aliviada porque, por un momento, casi esperaba que me dijera que era la mascota del Caballero de Capricornio. Pensando en él parece que vuelvo a quedarme con cara de estar viviendo una experiencia mística y en _technicolor_ porque, cuando vuelvo de mi nube, Baby se está riendo descaradamente mientras le dice al Caballero, quien se ríe con más disimulo, que hago eso siempre que veo un chico guapo. Él carraspea dándose por aludido (cosa que tampoco le voy a corregir) y me dice que muchas mujeres han tenido la misma reacción al conocerles en otras circunstancias. Recuperando la compostura, le digo que ya es hora de irse y me retiro con la poca dignidad que me queda para ir a guardar todos mis útiles.

El Caballero nos acompaña hasta el pie de las escaleras y nos avisa de que en Aries hay una pequeña visita que a Baby seguro le entusiasma encontrar. Ella, sin darme tiempo siquiera a poder terminar de despedirme, tira de mi mano y me obliga a bajar los escalones a la carrera mientras yo trato de no tropezar y caer rodando.


	14. ARIES I

**N/A: **pasito a pasito, hemos llegado la Casa regida por el Carnero Dorado. Nuestro bienamado Mü de Aries abre las puertas de su casa... para que entre el Desastre XD. Nah, en realidad tampoco tiene tanta miga el capítulo. Es más bien la tranquilidad antes de la gran batalla. Oh, sí. A partir del capítulo que viene es cuando empieza lo divertido. En fin, una pequeña explicación: Shuitza es la hija adoptiva de Syrianth (la vampiresa) que también es madre adoptiva de Guardiana (la mami de Baby). A pesar de todo, ellas se llaman primas. Y, si alguien se lo preguntaba... Syrianth está con Mü, de ahí viene todo el lío que se monta Nela con el tema de las parentelas.

**DISCLAIMER: **lo de siempre. Respeto!!

* * *

**..::--****ARIES--::..**

Al llegar al rellano suspiro, aliviada, por no haber acabado besando el suelo y, cuando trato de acercarme a Baby para preguntarle algo acerca del Caballero de Aries, ella sale corriendo y desaparece en el pasillo. Resignada, avanzo tranquilamente observando la maravillosa arquitectura del lugar. Y, de repente, mi alivio por no haber tropezado en las escaleras desaparece. Un pequeño borrón oscuro viene como un bólido hacia mí y, saltando desde una distancia considerable, me tumba de espaldas y se me abraza al cuello mientras no deja de repetir _'¿tita Nela tamién ez la tita de Zhui?'_. Cuando consigo volver a ver el mundo desde un ángulo normal descubro que el borrón es una pequeña con orejitas y cola de gato que me mira con ojitos brillantes. Para no ser menos, Baby salta a mis piernas y, asomándose sobre el hombro de la otra nena, me dice que esa es su primita Shui y que también puedo ser tu tita si quiero.

¿Qué hago? ¿Me las como a besos o me doy por vencida y me convierto definitivamente en mascota de estas dos cositas? Ay, que duro es ser tan blanda de corazón, en serio. De todas maneras… ¿no me ha dicho que es su primita? Aunque claro, sabiendo que mi sobrina postiza es una semidragona, ¿qué tendría de raro que su prima fuera una gatita? En fin.

Mi nueva sobrina me dice que llevaban mucho rato esperándome, y que ya han cenado para poder estar conmigo más rato. Le acaricio una orejita y le digo que, si me dejan levantarme, podremos pasar a comer las galletas que el caballero Aphrodite le ha dado a Baby. Y esa parece ser la palabra mágica, porque se levanta como un resorte y, tomando la manita de Baby, da media vuelta y así se dirigen a saltitos hacia el pasillo de donde salió ella. Sin ayuda de ningún tipo, me levanto y empiezo a comprobar que mis cosas siguen de una pieza después del aterrizaje forzoso. Creo que tendré que agradecer a mis compañeras que me regalaran el maletín reforzado donde guardo mis útiles de guerra.

Una vez llego al umbral del pórtico trasero, consulto la hora y suspiro al ver como las saetas marcan las ocho y veinte. ¿Por qué el tiempo ha tenido que pasar tan deprisa? Me dieron de plazo veinticuatro horas para rellenar mis memos, pero no creo que hubiese sido muy cortés andar despertando a la gente de madrugada para que respondieran a mis preguntas. Y, sin embargo, si termino esta entrevista antes de las nueve (más o menos), todavía me quedarían once horas de permiso. Bueno, siempre puedo volver a la Cámara a investigar un poco más por mi cuenta…

No llego a dar un paso después de abandonar mis reflexiones cuando el pequeño pelirrojo que me recibió en la mañana sale a mi encuentro. Con una sonrisa al más puro estilo duende me saluda ceremoniosamente, reverencia incluida, y me dice que su 'maistro' ha tenido que salir un momento, pero que podemos esperarle en el recibidor porque tardará poco. Cuando estoy a punto de agradecerle el detalle, una breve pero notable brisa nos alcanza y él se corrige a sí mismo, invitándome esta vez a pasar al interior del Templo del Carnero, morada del Primer Guardián de la Orden Dorada y principal baluarte ante la invasión enemiga. Asombrada ante el repentino cambio, le doy las gracias balbuceando y le sigo hasta entrar a un acogedor salón, decorado en un estilo que insinúa bastante de las culturas orientales, pero con detalles que la hacen única.

Baby y Shui, que vienen correteando hacia mí, toman mis bolsas con esfuerzo y van a dejarlas junto a un cómodo y gigantesco almohadón que casi me podría servir de cama. Incansables, las nenas vuelven a salir de la estancia corriendo mientras Kiki me dice que su maestro está en el taller, terminando de reparar una armadura, y que tenga a bien ser paciente para esperarle. Recordando que los gemelos me dijeron que su armadura estaba siendo reparada, y curiosa de saber cómo funciona el programa de reparación de armaduras, le pregunto a Kiki si supondría demasiado problema echar un vistazo al taller de su maestro mientras él trabaja. El chico duda durante un momento para desaparecer en un chispazo de luz y, antes de que yo alcance a comprender que realmente ya no está ahí, reaparece de nuevo diciéndome que su maestro me invita a pasar a su taller.

Me guía por un largo pasillo donde nos cruzamos varias veces en las idas y venidas de los dos bólidos en miniatura llamados Baby y Shuitza (como Kiki me explica de camino al taller). Shui se detiene en una de las idas para cogerse de mi mano y así empezar a contarme que ella en realidad sería la tía de Baby, porque la abuelita Syrianth (que resulta ser una vampiresa) la adoptó, igual que hizo en su momento con Guardiana y Aqua (las mamás de Baby). Entre ceceos igual de graciosos (y confusos) que los de Baby, termina de explicarme que ella es una panterita, y que le gusta mucho jugar con Baby porque las dos son peques y se divierten visitando a los Caballeros (sus _'titos'_, como ellas los llaman). La cuestión viene cuando Shui me dice entre risas que a su abuelito no le cae bien Baby porque es demasiado traviesa. Teniendo en cuenta el batiburrillo familiar, casi me estoy imaginando que el "abuelito" bien podría ser un hombre lobo. ¿Qué más poético que tener una madre vampiresa y un abuelo lobo, siendo tú misma una panterita o una semidragona? Pero todo se vuelve más confuso cuando Shui me pregunta si me ha caído bien su abuelito. ¿Es que lo conozco en persona? Con suavidad, le digo que creo que no conozco a su abuelito, y ella, cargada de razón, me dice que lo tengo que haber conocido esta mañana, porque Baby le ha dicho que he estado en la Cámara. Repaso mentalmente todas las caras que pude ver allá arriba, pero mucho me temo que, aparte del par de guardias de la puerta y del Patriarca, no tengo más candidatos.

Cuando intento explicarle a la pequeña panterita que no tengo ni idea de qué me habla, lanza al viento un _'¡Zeguro que papi ti ezplica mijor que yo!'_ que termina de configurar mi empanada mental. Si Baby era todo un reto para alguien tan organizada como yo, Shui está resultado algo parecido a un mareo después de montar en la montaña rusa. Intento girarme hacia Kiki o Baby para pedir explicaciones, pero ya han desaparecido de mi lado. Frente a mí, a un par de metros, hay una puerta abierta al otro lado de la cual se oyen ruidos metálicos. Deducción rápida: el taller de reparaciones.

El lugar, al contrario de lo que yo habría podido imaginar, está sorprendentemente ordenado y limpio. Un par de cajas metálicas de color cobrizo descansan en un rincón, mientras una figura algo abstracta de un lobo reposa sobre una tarima elevada. Un poco más allá, donde las nenas corretean con mucho cuidado, una estrambótica figura dorada de cuatro brazos y rostro hueco ocupa un torno giratorio con diversos útiles a su alrededor. Me acerco a observar y compruebo que no es que la cara esté literalmente hueca, sino que se trata de un casco con dos caras, talladas cada una a un lado del casco (que, sin ofender, parece un cubo o un macetero, más que otra cosa). A punto estoy de tocarla cuando algo se engancha a mi pierna. Miro hacia abajo y encuentro a una sonriente Baby que me dice que esa _'amarura'_ es la de Géminis. Como si hubieran accionado el botón exacto, mi fabulosa imaginación recrea la soberbia figura de mi hombre atractivo personal enfundado en ese amasijo de piezas doradas. Aunque claro, algo tengo que poner de mi parte para suponer dónde encaja cada una de ellas.

Y así habría seguido yo, en mi feliz burbujita, si dos manitas no se hubieran apropiado de las mías y me hubieran llevado casi a rastras hasta el rincón del taller donde alguien de larga melena malva trabaja sobre unas descoloridas piezas de algo que brilla como la plata. Shui se suelta de mi mano y corre a tirar del faldón de la túnica corta del artesano, que apenas gira la cabeza hacia la peque para que ella le diga algo en un idioma que no entiendo mientras me señala. El hombre se gira y de nuevo tengo que haberme quedado con la boca abierta o algo por el estilo, porque su sonrisa de condescendencia me da a entender que su mejor cualidad es la paciencia. Dos redondeadas marcas de color vino ocupan el lugar de sus cejas, y su tez pálida de porcelana contrasta vivamente con el tono verdoso de sus ojos y el suave lavanda de su pelo. Si no fuera posible, juraría que, peculiaridades de la raza lemuriana aparte, este hombre tiene rasgos en común con su Excelencia. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para recuperar la compostura, avanzo hasta él tendiéndole la mano mientras me presento. Él responde al saludo, estrechando mi mano, mientras se disculpa por no haber salido a recibirme. Me dice que su nombre es Mü, y que estará encantado de responder a mis preguntas si me encargo de distraer a las dos pequeñas mientras él termina de abrillantar las últimas piezas que le quedan. Acepto el trato y, con las dos adorables criaturitas agarradas a mis manos, Kiki nos guía de nuevo al salón.

Una vez acomodadas todas (las cosas, las niñas y yo), le pregunto a Shuitza sobre el enigma que me ha causado antes hablando de su abuelito y su papá. Ella, algo confusa, me dice que su papá era el del taller, y que su abuelito ha hablado conmigo esta mañana. Empiezo a atar cabos y, aún mi pesar, tengo que llegar a la conclusión de que realmente el Patriarca y el Caballero de Aries son familiares directos. Por otro lado, el recordar que Shuitza es adoptada me evita el dolor de cabeza de tratar de imaginar cómo una vampiresa y un lemuriano han engendrado a una niña pantera. Suspiro con fuerza y decido olvidar el tema de los lazos parentescos por un rato, centrándome en la lista de preguntas que tengo preparadas en la libreta.

Para hacer más llevadera la espera, Kiki desaparece para volver con una bandeja cargada con tazas, un par de teteras y, para variar, un plato con galletas. Lo deja todo sobre una mesita cercana a nosotros y sirve tres tacitas de leche para las niñas y él, y una más con un aromático té y un poco de leche para mí. Por un momento las gráciles maneras de las nenas a la hora de coger las tacitas me hacen pensar que son capaces de mantener la compostura, pero entonces llega el horror. Baby posa su tacita sobre la mesita y empieza a echar una cucharada tras otra de azúcar en la leche. Incluso tengo que quitarle el azucarero de las manos (con el consiguiente berrinche) para que deje en paz el dulce y haga lo posible por comerse el engrudo, que ya no es leche con azúcar sino azúcar mojada con leche.

La pequeña panterita, por su parte, anda entretenida mojando galletas en la leche y metiéndoselas enteras a la boca (creo yo que comprobando cuántas le caben) hasta que se queda con los ojos muy abiertos y muy quietecita. Como a cámara lenta, le da un toquecito a Baby y ella se gira para encontrar a su primita con cara de susto y los ojillos llorosos. Baby suspira con fuerza, me mira y me dice que _'Zhui ha volvido a hacer bola de lletaz'_. Cuando por fin comprendo que la nena de verdad se está atragantando, me levanto de un salto y voy a ayudarla hasta que logra que el atasco pase. Cuando consigo que me prometa que tomará bocados juiciosos, le acerco la tacita de leche y me vuelvo a vigilar el azucarero, al cual Baby se acerca peligrosamente.

Minutos después, el caballero Mü hace aparición, notablemente cambiado tras haberse puesto ropas limpias y haberse lavado tras el trabajo. Y la luz de fondo que recorta su silueta no ayuda mucho. ¿Por qué tengo que seguir fantaseando con todo lo que se me cruza por delante? Aunque bueno, esta vez es más una fantasía del estilo "estoy viendo un ángel" que de las de "salta encima de él". Sin llegar a sospechar lo que pasa por mi cabeza, el Caballero se sienta frente a mí en los cojines y advierte todo el material de grabación que ya tengo dispuesto y preparado. Algo perturbada por haberle incomodado (ni idea de dónde viene ese sentimiento, la verdad), le explico que, para complementar y mejorar la calidad del trabajo, pretendo realizar un reportaje gráfico a fin de obtener un resultado más satisfactorio. Él, con su perenne sonrisa amable, me dice que es una idea interesante e innovadora, puesto que nunca antes una agencia periodística se había interesado por ellos más allá de la gloria y la fama.

Cómoda con su agradable personalidad, le pido que me cuente cosas sobre sí mismo, ya que después de todo un día en la Calzada, la historia del Santuario la conozco desde bastantes puntos de vista. Así, me explica que tanto él como Kiki, y el Maestro Shion, son miembros de la raza Lemuriana, pero que no son nativos de la mítica isla que, a veces, las leyendas confunden con la Atlántida. Me cuenta cómo su Excelencia se hizo cargo de él cuando su madre murió dándole a luz y cómo él, a su vez, se hizo cargo de Kiki cuando lo encontró milagrosamente vivo en un campamento arrasado por vándalos. Me habla sobre su entrenamiento con el Patriarca, ya que él fue el anterior Caballero de Aries, y de lo entretenida que fue su infancia teniendo relativa libertad respecto a los demás aprendices.

Con el ambiente un poco más relajado, me atrevo a preguntarle acerca de su relación con la madre de Shuitza y él, ruborizándose adorablemente, me dice que eso forma parte de una vida privada que no tiene intención de compartir con nadie. Me disculpo por mi descortesía y le propongo que me hable, en cambio, de cómo fue su vida tras tener que dejar atrás el Santuario por los problemas internos.

Cuando el reloj da nueve campanadas yo me siento como Cenicienta cuando la carroza se le convierte en calabaza. Le doy las gracias al Caballero por su amable cooperación y me disculpo sinceramente por las molestias causadas. Él acepta mis disculpas y, a cambio, se acerca a un mueble y extrae algo que me ofrece. Se trata de una placa de un metal parecido al estaño, pero mucho más resistente, con un maravilloso grabado de una escena de batalla. Me dice que lo hizo hace tiempo tratando de recuperar el trabajo por el que los orfebres de su raza fueron mundialmente conocidos. Le agradezco profusamente el detalle y comienzo a recoger mis útiles.

Baby y Shui, que han estado todo el tiempo jugando, increíblemente en silencio, a un lado del salón, vienen a despedirse de mí abrazándose a mi cuello cuando yo me agacho para estar a su altura. A duras penas consigo evitar que me caiga una lágrima, y me esfuerzo en decirles a las peques lo mucho que las voy a echar de menos a las dos. Después de soltarnos, vuelvo a abrazar a Baby y le digo que me ha encantado poder conocerla y que, si algún día quiere volver a verme, su Excelencia tiene los datos de mi Agencia para poder contactarme, que yo estaré encantada de volver a verla. Ella sí que no aguanta las lágrimas, pero se hace la fuerte y, entre hipidos, me dice que soy su _'tita pefrerira'_ y que le dirá a sus mamis que me inviten a merendar un día.

Dejando de lado las lágrimas y la melancolía, me despido del caballero Mü con un apretón de manos y finalmente me encamino hacia la salida, acompañada de Kiki, para abandonar el lugar. El chico me dice adiós desde el umbral de la entrada y yo, maletas al hombro, me encamino hacia las escaleras con la extraña sensación de que había algo en el Caballero de Aries que habría impulsado a cualquiera a ser más amable de lo normal con él. Como si fuera peligroso hacerle enfadar por cualquier nimiedad…

Y así, bajando uno a uno los escalones, le digo adiós al día más raro de mi vida.


	15. EN LA CÁMARA II

**B/A: **básicamente, esta sería la introducción de la segunda parte del fic. Es muy cortita, así que... tendreis que esperar a manaña a ver qué pasa! XD Había pensado subir también la parte correspondiente a Piscis, pero como que se van a quedar las cosas así *sonrisa maliciosa* Este mini-capítulo no es gran cosa, así que... gracias si lo leéis y dejais un rew aunque solo sea para decir hola *saca un pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas de emoción*

**DISCLAIMER: **como siempre, cada cosa es de su dueño y las cosas se hacen con respeto.

* * *

**..::--****EN LA CÁMARA--::..**

Llegado este punto del día me sorprende mi autocontrol: he sido capaz de resistir (aunque sea a duras penas) los encantos de un magnífico ejemplar de macho ibérico en todo su esplendor, a un escorpión en celo y con ganas de marcha, a la obra más perfecta y sublime de la Creación (de no serlo, ¿por qué esmerarse en hacerle una copia de seguridad? XD) y a un tímido y encantador lemuriano al que gustosa ayudo a repoblar la raza. Y si a esto le sumamos que he ejercido de niñera a tiempo completo, tenemos un grandioso motivo más para estar orgullosa de mí misma.

Al llegar al final de la Calzada me siento en el último escalón y me dispongo a examinar el botín que me llevo a casa (ni de coña añado los regalos al informe). Saco una libreta nueva y anoto los nombres de los Caballeros junto al de sus respectivos signos, cada uno en una hoja diferente. En el apartado de Piscis no tengo nada para anotar, porque allí todavía no tenía pensado pedir pequeños detalles; en Leo no obtuve nada porque tuvimos que huir antes de acabar desintegradas; en Géminis ya obtuve yo misma mi "regalo especial" (ay, Dioses del Olimpo… que bien voy a dormir esta noche) y, en Aries, Baby estuvo jugando con Shuitza, así que esa parte también va en blanco. Por otra parte están los "recuerdos" que mi proveedora oficial (mi querida sobrina postiza) ha conseguido para mí y la verdad es que, gracias a las maletas del equipo y a mi bolso, tengo una bonita colección acumulada.

Lo dispongo todo en los escalones según su procedencia y advierto que, a pesar del gran esfuerzo de Baby, mi colección es un poco escasa en material realmente interesante. Lo que necesito es carnaza, como el póster de Escorpio o la camiseta de Capricornio (vuelvo a respirar el maravilloso aroma que desprende y suspiro). Pero para eso tengo yo mis "planes de contingencia". Lo vuelvo a guardar todo, prestando atención ahora a colocarlo para aprovechar espacio en las bolsas del equipo de tal manera que mi bolso quede libre. Me las echo al hombro y doy media vuelta rumbo a Aries. En la subida llego a la conclusión de que es mejor poner en marcha el plan E.Y.E. (Espía Y Escabúllete) desde Piscis hasta Aries para aprovechar la pendiente de bajada como punto a mi favor. Cosa algo absurda si tenemos en cuenta que mis posibles perseguidores pueden alcanzar la velocidad luz incluso parpadeando, pero no hay que dejar nada al azar.

Alcanzo la Primera Casa con la lengua colgando y sin fuelle, así que esta vez agradezco horrores que el caballero Mu haya salido a ayudarme. Se interesa por mi vuelta, y yo le digo que antes de irme debo hablar una última vez con el Patriarca por cuestiones del contrato. Él me propone custodiar mis cosas para que no tenga que cargar arriba y abajo con todo, y además se ofrece a llevarme (vía teletransportación) hasta la Cámara. Sonrío tanto exterior como interiormente por el buen rumbo que inesperadamente toma mi plan, y acepto la ayuda con mi mejor cara de agradecimiento.

Dicho y hecho, dejo mis cosas tras una columna junto a la puerta de entrada a la zona residencial y veo, por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, a Baby y Shui jugar a perseguirse entre risas. Sin hacer ruido, para que no me vean y decidan unirse a mi cruzada, salgo hasta donde el caballero Mu me espera y tomo su brazo sonriendo. Tras conseguir que ceda para aceptar que yo dejara las cosas en el pasillo y así no tener que entrar a molestarle a la vuelta, nos ponemos en marcha. Me deja en la entrada de la Cámara dándole instrucciones al guardia para que me lleve frente al Maestro. Nos despedimos sonriendo, cada uno por sus motivos, y sigo al guardia por el pasillo que recorrí a primera hora de la mañana. Por el camino voy pensando que haber dejado las cosas en el pasillo de Aries me da la oportunidad de correr y esconderme mejor llegado el caso, y así poder ser más sigilosa y olvidarme de vigilar el material.

El Patriarca me recibe sonriente (¿será que no recuerda cómo nos despedimos?) y me invita a sentarme. Con un discurso improvisado, pero no por eso carente de ingenio dramático, le agradezco todo y me disculpo por si ha recibido alguna queja (esto último se lo digo cruzando los dedos pensando en Acuario y Virgo). Tras una agradable conversación se ofrece a llevarme de nuevo hasta Aries, pero declino amablemente su oferta alegando que prefiero bajar por la Calzada, siempre que no haya inconveniente, para poder observar la arquitectura del lugar sin prisa. Acepta mi versión de lo que va a ocurrir y me acompaña a la salida para despedirme con un apretón de manos manteniéndose relativamente alejado de mi, por lo que tiene que extender bastante el brazo (¡Ajá! Lo sabía: sí que se acuerda de esta mañana XP). Me hace prometerle una copia del reportaje completo y yo le replico que será el primero en tener una edición del montaje final. Él vuelve al interior… y mi plan comienza.


	16. PISCIS II

**N/A: **y llegamos a Piscis!! (de nuevo) esta vez, al ser el viaje de noche... las cosas se pondrán más interesantes tanto para la reportera como para los habitantes. Hay cantidad de detalles e indirectas que surgieron como guiños a mi colaboradora rolera (que me ayuda a llevar adelante esta historia) así que si hay algo que no se entienda, hay total confianza para preguntar. Eso sí, no esperéis cosas normales en la bajada hasta Aries XD (patinazos neuronales a gogo!). Respuesta a un review al final del chap!

**DISCLAIMER:** respetemos a los escritores y obtendremos felicidad a cambio! XD

* * *

**..::--****PISCIS--::..**

Pensándolo detenidamente, tampoco le he mentido en cuanto a lo que voy a hacer: los Caballeros entran dentro de la consideración de monumentos de la Naturaleza, así que al fin y al cabo sí voy a disfrutar de la arquitectura local. Aseguro el bolso cruzándome la correa sobre el pecho y comienzo a bajar por fuera de las escaleras para no volver a caer en la trampa de rosas. Esta vez se trata de no llamar la atención.

Al mejor estilo _kunoichi_ me escabullo al interior del Templo de los Dos Peces, arrastrándome con la espalda pegada a la pared y los instintos más alerta que nunca. Evitando perder un tiempo precioso, entro directamente al área residencial y me escondo tras una cortina. Me asomo apenas por un lado y, comprobando la no-presencia (no me atrevería a asegurar su ausencia) del Caballero, voy como flecha de puerta en puerta abriéndolas con cuidado hasta que encuentro la habitación del residente.

Una cama amplia, con colchas de un material que creo reconocer como seda, un maravilloso diván forrado en terciopelo rojo junto a la ventana, muebles de maderas claras y elegantes… Está claro que, a este Caballero, estilo no le falta. Curioseo entre los objetos que hay sobre un macizo escritorio, deleitándome con la hermosa colección de paisajes a la acuarela que tiene en una carpeta. A un lado hay tres cajones no demasiado grandes, así que deduzco que allí tiene que haber material para escribir o algo parecido. En el primero hay tres plumas estilográficas, un botecito de tinta negra, un trocito de lacre rojo y un sello con forma de rosa rodeada de espinos. En el segundo lo que encuentro son pequeñas libretitas de notas y chinchetas de colores, seguramente para poder dejar notas clavadas en algún panel que no veo cerca. En el tercero lo único que hay es un estuche de piel negro. Lo saco con cuidado y lo abro para encontrar, primorosamente colocado sobre un paño de seda blanca, una curiosa daga. La empuñadura es una cabeza de dragón con las fauces abiertas, de donde nace la hoja, bellamente labrada con motivos tribales. Dos alas de dragón conforman los aleros de la empuñadura, recreando una figura intimidante a la vez que hermosa. Los ojos del dragón, dos ónices negros, hacen juego con los grabados de la hoja, decorados con hilos de un metal negro que no consigo identificar por más que investigo en mis recuerdos de las clases de Geología del instituto.

Volviendo a guardar la daga tal y como la encontré, volteo a mi alrededor para toparme, en el lado contrario de la sala, un ENORME espejo de cuerpo entero invadiendo la mitad de una de las paredes y una puerta doble con pomos dorados junto a él. Hmm… tengo una corazonada con esa puerta. La abro y prendo la luz para quedarme boquiabierta y patidifusa de la impresión. ¿Será posible que tenga un armario tan grande? Metro arriba, metro abajo, este armario es del mismo tamaño que la habitación, y está dividido en tres pasillos claramente diferenciados por temporada y estilo, dejando en cada pasillo la parte de abajo destinada al calzado. Tentada por el espectáculo textil, voy hasta uno de los pasillos y curioseo entre las perchas hasta que encuentro un maravilloso traje sastre italiano en color blanco, con cuello alto y los puños de la chaqueta bordados con una greca de hilos de oro y azul celeste.

En una de los estantes más cercanos a mí hay una importante cantidad de abrigados suéteres de todos los tejidos habidos y por haber. Cojo uno al azar y me encuentro con algo suave, blandito y muy agradable al tacto. Restriego la mejilla contra el tejido y el olor me trae recuerdos de cuando pasaba los veranos en casa de la abuela, de tan fresco que es. Lo vuelvo a doblar y lo dejo en su sitio. Giro ciento ochenta grados y me enfrento a toda una colección de túnicas de colores y estilos variados. Descuelgo una y no puedo resistir la tentación de probármela. Dejo mi bolso en el suelo y deslizo la prenda por mi cabeza, dejándola caer hasta casi mis tobillos. Apenas a medio metro de mí hay un espejo de cuerpo entero que me evita tener que salir de nuevo a la habitación para mirarme, y lo que veo me satisface tanto que aprovecho y me hago fotos por pura vanidad.

Cuando ya me canso de dar vueltas frente al espejo, mi atención se centra en un apartado especial para abrigos que hay al otro lado del pasillo. Voy a saltitos y elijo uno de cuero blanco, de largo hasta por debajo de la rodilla que, aunque me viene un poco grande, me permite imaginar que soy una elegante dama paseando por los bulevares de una gran ciudad. Voy a por mis gafas de sol, me las pongo y me entretengo otro ratito frente al espejo, viendo mi reflejo ir y venir. Pero un brillo más interesante llega a mí por el rabillo del ojo. En el fondo del vestidor hay una vitrina con algo expuesto en ella que me llama a gritos.

Vuelvo a dejar todo en su sitio con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me acerco a la vitrina, aparentemente de algo más de dos metros de alto y 3 de ancho, con bastante profundidad, y advierto unos interruptores a un lado. Los pulso y, tras parpadear un par de veces, los tubos fluorescentes del interior se prenden e iluminan un maniquí, ataviado con un vestuario un tanto peculiar, junto a diversos objetos acumulados sobre estantes a ambos lados. Hay fotografías pegadas en el fondo, a modo de decoración, con un famoso cantante como protagonista. Cuando ya empiezo a pensar que Piscis es un maldito fetichista, veo un libreto en uno de los estantes que llama poderosamente mi atención, pero no hay pomos o cerraduras a la vista. A punto estoy de romper los cristales cuando veo, muy bien disimulado, un tirador que permite deslizar el panel frontal a un lado. Empujo con cuidado y alcanzo el libreto para hojearlo.

Es absolutamente increíble y asombroso.

El libro es, ni más ni menos, el diario de un fabuloso _"Extreme Makeover"_ (sin cirugía, sólo vestuario y maquillaje) que el Caballero ha realizado sobre sí mismo hasta conseguir ser el clon perfecto del cantante de una conocidísima banda de rock eslava cuyo emblema es algo mitad corazón, mitad estrella de cinco puntas. Está todo: maquillaje, peluquería, vestuario, ¿letras de canciones y partituras? Un momento… no es que se haya convertido en su clon, ¡es que es Ville Valo en persona! Tiene fotos del antes y el después, de conciertos, de entrevistas, de reportajes de estudio… Sería fácil confundirse y pensar que se trata de otra persona, pero habiendo visto yo misma el anillo que el Caballero llevaba en la mano izquierda, y que es el mismo que el cantante lleva en todas las fotos, no tengo dudas. Y lo más divertido es que, en un rincón, hay como dos docenas de cajas enormes llenas de CD's con carátulas de caritas sonrientes y frases que me intrigan. Casualmente, en una de las cajas hay un pequeño ordenador portátil, así que cojo un CD y me dispongo a curiosearlo. Y de nuevo, cunde en mí el asombro: el disco está lleno de cartas de fans de todo tipo y en todos los idiomas. Ahora si que me creo definitivamente lo de su alter ego. ¿Será por eso que, de tanto en tanto, el cantante se va a "retiros espirituales"? Compaginar el trabajo de Caballero con el de cantante no debe ser fácil…

Tras comprobar que sigo sola, empiezo a sacar fotos de todo lo que hay en la vitrina, incluyendo un par de cartas escaneadas que tengo en la pantalla del portátil. Vuelvo a dejarlo todo tal y como estaba y salgo de allí, no sin antes guardarme en el bolso un _foulard_ de _cashmeere_ que me hacía señas desde un cajón medio abierto. Técnicamente a esto se le llama robar, pero me juro que se lo compensaré. Compraré todos los discos y material del grupo e iré a todos los conciertos que hagan en el país, lo prometo.

Y como entré, salgo del templo de los Dos Peces para lanzarme a la carrera colina abajo en dirección a Acuario.

* * *

Respuestas a reviews anónimas-

**zeta: **muchas gracias por tu interés, cielo... pero ya tengo el fic terminado y no hay planes de reeditarlo. De todas maneras, esta historia (y otras tantas que estoy escribiendo sobre lo mismo) vienen de un rol que tengo en marcha con una amiga (Guardiana, aquí en FF) y la verdad es que deja poco espacio para meter personajes. Lo siento, de verdad U^_^ Y, de todas maneras, no soy mucho de aceptar eso de meter los personajes de otras personas en mis historias porque, a pesar de que lo hago con buena voluntad, todos quieren opinar y acabo escribiendo en contra de mi voluntad. Y eso es algo que no me va en absoluto. Necesito libertad y dejar a mis propias musas hacer lo que les venga en gana. (y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a escribir algo que al dueño del OC no le guste y luego me lo tiren en cara ¬¬)


	17. ACUARIO II

**N/A: **si, lo sé... ayer no hubo capítulo. Podría poner cualquier excusa, pero el caso es que se me olvidó U^_^ Llegué a casa tarde y bueno... Esta vez la actualización también será doble para compensar. Bueno, para compensar y porque quiero terminar de publicar antes de fin de mes y si no, no me salían las cuentas. A ver: Acuario. Sinceramente, no es que esté demasiado orgullosa de este capítulo, pero lo reescribí cuatro veces y esto fue lo mejor que conseguí. El siguiente es el bueno, lo prometo XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **el de todos los días U^_^

* * *

**..::--****ACUARIO--::..**

A unos metros de la salida de la casa del pseudo Ganímedes tengo que lanzarme al suelo, aguantando el dolor que me producen las piedras clavándose en mi pierna izquierda. El corazón me late fuerte, muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que creo que me va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Y no son exageraciones mías, para nada. Estoy en misión espía (casi _kamikaze_) y NADIE puede verme, por lo tanto, que el rubio pupilo del Caballero de Acuario esté avanzando en dirección a mi escondite porque puede haberle parecido ver "algo" por aquí, no es bueno en absoluto. Su maestro alza la voz, llamándolo, cuando ya oigo prácticamente su respiración de lo cerca que está. Pero se comporta y obedece a su mayor. _Good boy, Rubberducky_.*

Olvidando el buen juicio, me asomo un poco y los veo desaparecer en el interior del templo. Me levanto como un resorte y corro a asomarme con cautela al pasillo interior, justo a tiempo de verlos tomar rumbo a Capricornio. Haciendo mentalmente la danza de la victoria (no me da tiempo a hacerla "en vivo") entro al salón donde tuvo lugar la entrevista y vuelvo a conectar el sistema de _kunoichi_ avanzado. Utilizando la lógica, deduzco que lo más importante suele guardarse en los lugares más personales, así que la respuesta a mis plegarias es sencilla. Voy abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que doy con la habitación del Caballero, encontrándome en el camino la habitación del muchacho (homenaje al recinto de los pingüinos del zoo, lo juro). En la del maestro casi me dan ganas de llorar, en serio. Mire donde mire sólo veo muebles de diseño, decoración clásica pero elegante y un espíritu de acogedora libertad que, extrañamente, invita al relax. Y la cama… ¡Ay, dulce misericordia, la cama! De dos por dos metros, el colchón está sobre una tarima de apenas un palmo de altura, con colchas vaporosas que me dicen en tentadores susurros _'salta… ¡salta!'_.

Cuento hasta diez con los ojos cerrados y vuelvo a enfrentar la cama, y ahora la colcha parece ondear sugerente haciéndome señas para que vaya. Le doy la espalda, cierro los ojos, inspiro profundamente y recito mi mantra personal: "No lo haré si pueden descubrirme. El control aporta estabilidad, y la estabilidad la posibilidad de pensar en algo mejor". Y vuelve a funcionar porque, al girarme de nuevo, sólo veo un objeto cuya función es favorecer el descanso. Incluso cuando me acerco sólo puedo ver la mullida superficie… bajo la cual asoma una pieza textil lo suficientemente diferente del resto como para que me llame la atención.

Intrigada, tiro de la prenda para comprobar que se trata de un pañuelo de seda, de exquisita confección, con las letras A y E bordadas en una esquina. Mi gesto es una oda al más grande "WTF" de la historia. Miro con recelo a mi alrededor y guardo el pañuelo en mi bolso con prisa, decidida a salir corriendo de allí… hasta que me tropiezo y caigo al suelo.

Tras asegurarme de que no me he roto la nariz, me siento en el suelo para auto compadecerme de mi triste suerte y mis terribles reflejos. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, veo un papel asomando entre dos libros en la estantería frente a mí. Gateo hasta allí y saco el papel, que resulta ser un sobre con un extraño dibujo en tinta roja. No… no es un dibujo, es como un ejercicio de caligrafía ornamentada al estilo gótico. La nota de dentro está escrita con el mismo estilo y la misma tinta roja. Cuando mis neuronas deciden que ya han trabajado bastante y colapsan, dejando por imposible el descifrar el texto, me dejan con la duda de saber quién demonios es el tal _"Allex"_ que firma la nota. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba supuestamente dejado por descuido ahí, decido que al dueño no debería importarle demasiado su ausencia, así que guardo el sobre en mi bolso y abandono el lugar saliendo por la ventana (más que nada, porque me ha parecido oír voces fuera). Pero claro, como no miro antes de bajar, me quedo colgada por el cinturón en una esquina del alféizar con los pies a más de un metro del suelo.

Y aún hay más. Para mi desasosiego, empiezo a oír puertas que se abren y se cierran. Forcejeo con el cinturón hasta que consigo que se rasgue ligeramente y yo acabo besando el suelo. Me aprieto contra la pared, aprovechando la sombra del alfeizar y la oportuna presencia de un arbusto que me oculta lo suficiente para que no se vea de mí más que un brazo. Más que ver, siento que alguien se asoma a la ventana, y yo aguanto la respiración hasta que oigo pasos alejándose y una puerta cerrándose. Luego silencio absoluto. Suelto el aire y me gateo hasta alcanzar los riscos que bordean la Calzada. Sinceramente, no sé cuanto tiempo he tardado, pero seguir de una pieza es suficiente compensación.

* * *

N/A: Rubberducky: patito de goma


	18. CAPRICORNIO II

**N/A:** segunda actualización del día!! Capricornio, hábitat natural del macho cabrío dorado, especie en peligro de extinción. Resulta muy difícil contemplar a este tipo de ejemplares en libertad, dado que son bastante esquivos y no gustan de aparecer en público a no ser que Athena esté en peligro de muerte y haga falta salvarla. XD De este capítulo no hay ni siquiera una mínima pista... ¡será sorpresa!

**DISCLAIMER: **las cosas ajenas se tratan con el debido respeto... compartir es más divertido!

* * *

**..::--****CAPRICORNIO--::..**

Decir que conseguí salir de allí relativamente a salvo es como decir que el agua relativamente moja. Acuario resultó ser una trampa y una prueba para mis sentidos y mis nervios. Eso sí, he obtenido unos resultados tan agradablemente positivos, que consideraré la misión un éxito en todos los sentidos. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos para considerarme a salvo de una posible represalia, me concentro en encontrar un escondite cómodo a una lado del camino donde poder dar cuenta de mi botín. No encuentro nada que no viera antes, pero me llama la atención que el bordado del pañuelo y el ejercicio de caligrafía bien parecen escritos por la misma mano.

Recuperada ya, me pongo en pie con la firme determinación de continuar mi búsqueda del tesoro particular. Y, dado que la próxima parada es Capricornio, se me acelera el ritmo cardíaco con tan sólo imaginar lo que allí me espera. Pasito a pasito llego a un lado de la salida, ocultándome todavía tras los riscos. Me infundo ánimos mentalmente y me adentro en el patio que atraviesa la Décima Casa.

El silencio es casi reconfortante, porque es un claro indicador de que el inquilino no está cerca. Danza mental de la victoria, por favor. Saco de mi bolso la camiseta que Baby recolectó para mi colección de recuerdos e inhalo profundamente el aroma que, increíblemente permanece tan intenso como hace horas (me sentí incapaz de dejarla junto a las demás cosas en las bolsas del equipo). Renuente, la vuelvo a guardar y me obligo a pensar que, si Baby fue capaz de encontrar ella solita algo así, a mí me esperan maravillosos tesoros. Si es que casi puedo oír sus cantos de sirena… pero dejo mis fantasías y continúo hasta la entrada a las dependencias privadas. La atravieso con el mayor sigilo posible y llego hasta el salón donde realizamos la entrevista. El lugar aparece desierto y, aparentemente nada ha sido movido de su sitio. Bien, vamos bien.

Avanzo hasta una puerta y la abro para encontrar una especie de sala de entrenamiento con aparatos de gimnasio, un tatami y una gran variedad de artículos deportivos. Tomo un par de planos generales con la cámara mientras me imagino cómo luciría el inquilino en un amplio repertorio de situaciones, siempre sudado y lustroso. En serio, tengo que dejar de fantasear tan a menudo. Un par de fotos más y salgo de allí para ir hacia la puerta más cercana a la del salón deportivo.

Esta me cuesta un poco más de abrir, y encuentro todo a oscuras, cosa que me obliga a tantear la pared en busca de algún interruptor. No encuentro nada, así que opto por utilizar la leve luz de mi móvil como linterna. A duras penas consigo encontrar, a diez centímetros sobre mi cabeza, el cuadro de luces. Acciono un par de llaves y agradezco la suave iluminación ambiental conseguida. Por un momento, al girarme, casi grito de la impresión, pero reprimo el sonido tapándome la boca con la mano. Todo por culpa de esa maldita armadura negra que me vigila desde el rincón. Suspiro, ya más tranquila, y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor.

En las paredes, en vitrinas junto a la pared, en expositores repartidos por el centro de la sala… hay espadas allá donde poses la mirada. A mi memoria vienen las largas conversaciones con una buena amiga, amante de la época medieval, que me ayudan a reconocer media docena de espadas c_laymore_, otras tantas cimitarras, elegantes dagas y una bonita colección de _katanas_ colocadas en delicados soportes de maderas nobles. Cuatro armaduras completan el cuadro, colocadas en las cuatro esquinas de la sala a modo de custodios. Tomo fotos de todo, y luego salgo dejando todo tal como lo encontré.

Ya no hay más puertas, así que me dirijo hacia el pasillo. A un lado, al final, observo claramente la cocina. Al otro lado, tres puertas. Dos de ellas, a mitad del pasillo, una frente a la otra. La tercera, justo al final, cerrando el corredor. Es esa tercera la que parece llamarme con más fuerza, y siento que no puedo negarme al llamado.

Como si algo ejerciera atracción gravitacional sobre mí, avanzo lentamente hasta descubrir que, de repente, mi mano está posada sobre un bello tirador de bronce a un lado de la puerta. Pero, ¿no estaba yo al otro lado del pasillo? Asombrada por no encontrar explicación a este breve lapso temporal, acciono el tirador y empujo sin esfuerzo la gran puerta, que se desliza con suavidad como si estuviera engrasada de hace poco. El escenario que me recibe bien podría ser el de un sueño o, por qué no, de una película de misterio. Una sofocante y cálida bruma de vapor ocupa el espacio natural del aire, aportando un aspecto etéreo al lugar que, deduzco, se trata del baño.

Con unos quince metros de ancho, y un fondo que no alcanzo a ver, el lugar está prolijamente decorado con detalles pastorales y escenas de montañas, todo en mosaicos. A medida que avanzo, voy buscando la cámara que había vuelto a guardar en mi bolso. Creo haber avanzado unos diez metros, descendiendo un par de escalones a medio camino, cuando empiezo a vislumbrar un espejo de tamaño considerable que me devuelve un asombrado reflejo de mí misma. Paso la mano por la bruñida superficie para limpiarla, sólo por costumbre de hacerlo al ver un cristal empañado. Pero es el sonido del agua cayendo lo que me llama la atención.

Llevo la mirada a mi derecha y acierto a ver una especie de cubículo de paredes traslúcidas. Algo se mueve dentro, aparentemente una figura humana y, por la fisonomía, masculina. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Empiezo a atar cabos y casi puedo sentir mis pupilas dilatándose al tiempo que mi ritmo cardíaco se quintuplica inmediatamente. Se cierran mis oídos y en mi cabeza sólo retumba el eco de mi corazón.

Un paso y reafirmo el agarre en la cámara.

Otro paso y trago el nudo de la garganta.

Otro más y alzo una mano como el avaro ante el brillo del oro.

Un cuarto paso y tengo que detenerme porque el agua ha dejado de caer y la figura ha descorrido una de los paneles laterales para salir del receptáculo.

Me aseguro de que la cámara está preparada, y llego a la conclusión de que el elevado precio que pagué por sus extras, como el objetivo anti-vaho, está mereciendo todo el esfuerzo y las privaciones.

El hombre sale sacudiéndose el pelo cual perro mojado, salpicando gotitas a su alrededor. No se molesta en cubrirse, sino que va hasta un lado y abre un ventanuco por el que comienza a escapar el vapor. Una vez medianamente despejado el aire, aprecio en todo su esplendor la soberbia anatomía y la magnífica espalda del inquilino. Lanzo la primera ráfaga de fotos y cambio de posición previendo un nuevo plano al girar mi modelo. Él da un cuarto de vuelta y me da un hermoso perfil a través de la bruma. Echo rodilla al suelo buscando otra perspectiva y lanzo otra serie de instantáneas. Él vuelve a moverse y alcanza una toalla para echársela sobre la cabeza y restregarse el pelo con fuerza. Más fotos, y esta vez consigo una serie del movimiento que le deja frente a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aprovechando que la toalla le impide verme, tomo todas las fotografías posibles en todos los ángulos imaginables. Y así, casi sin darme cuenta, acabo apenas a dos metros de él en el preciso momento en que deja la toalla sobre sus hombros y me ofrece el mejor plano de la tarde.

Pero fui demasiado osada y no medí las consecuencias.

Él parece tan sorprendido de encontrarme allí como yo pero, mientras a mí se me pone una sonrisa tonta en la cara al hacerle un exhaustivo examen de la cabeza a los pies, a él se le cruza por los ojos un brillo asesino que me preocupa bastante.

Lanza la mano para atraparme y yo me agacho para esquivarlo, con tan mala fortuna que resbalo y aterrizo sobre mi orgullo sintiendo cómo mi ropa absorbe la desagradable humedad del suelo. Este movimiento le desequilibra a él también, pero su pericia para mantenerse en pie es mayor que la mía. A toda prisa guardo la cámara para tener libres las manos y me giro para, aunque sea a gatas, salir de su alcance. Anticipándose a mi huida, alarga el brazo para rodearme la cintura y tratar de levantarme del suelo. Pero con lo que no contábamos ninguno de los dos era con que ambos resbalaríamos. Sus pies pierden agarre por el repentino aumento de peso que su cuerpo tiene que soportar, yo pierdo mi centro gravitacional viendo como el suelo se acerca progresivamente a mi cara y el suelo contribuye a nuestra caída aumentando el factor resbaladizo.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mi pecho está presionado contra el suelo, obteniendo una mojada camisa a cambio, y no puedo encontrar una postura cómoda para levantarme. Siento algo cálido soplando contra mi oreja, algo pesado y firme constriñéndome contra el suelo y un extraño temblor que no consigo atribuirme. El soplo cálido se acerca más a mi cuello y algo suave me roza la piel, estremeciéndome. Unos antebrazos musculosos se colocan junto a mis hombros y empiezan a tensarse a medida que va ejerciendo fuerza de palanca para levantarse. Esta es la mía y, en cuanto advierto espacio suficiente, yo misma hago palanca con mis brazos y me impulso hacia arriba y hacia delante, golpeando su mentón con mi cadera al hacerlo.

Inexplicablemente preocupada por mi potencial asesino, giro un poco para comprobar su estado. Mal hecho. Por ese desafortunado gesto es que consigue alcanzarme de nuevo para inmovilizarme contra el suelo. El problema es que esta vez hemos quedado cara a cara y, como si el destino se estuviera burlando de nosotros, mis piernas han acabado cediéndole sitio a su cuerpo en detrimento de mi pudor. Su aliento choca contra el mío cuando por fin nos damos cuenta de la situación.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, dejándome ver que sus iris son de un glorioso púrpura brillante que armoniza con su piel tostada, llena de perlitas de agua. Y esa boca… ¡Ay, esa boquita! Pide besos a gritos, aunque no sé muy bien si recibiría los míos de buen grado. Su pelo, aún mojado, cae en rebeldes mechones enmarcando su rostro. Sus brazos se han flexionado de nuevo junto a mis hombros, dejándole el torso ligeramente, apenas, elevado sobre el mío, con la mayor parte de su peso cargado sobre sus caderas y, por consiguiente, sobre las mías. Siento un incongruente deseo de reír a carcajada limpia, sobre todo ante su gesto, a medio camino entre la sorpresa, la rabia y algo que no termina de quedarme claro del todo.

El irracional ataque de hormonas vuelve a la carga y, con una sonrisa que sé me hace parecer algo retorcida, levanto la cabeza y le planto el beso que hace rato quería darle. Ni tiempo le da a responderme, si esa era o hubiese sido su intención, cuando yo ya estoy arrastrándome de espaldas hasta que consigo librarme de él. Pero sigue insistiendo y me agarra por el tobillo para frustrar cualquier nuevo intento. Con el pie libre trato de que me suelte, pisando y maltratando todo lo que puedo la mano con que me tiene sujeta. Pero nada, como si le hiciera cosquillas.

Sin saber muy bien de dónde sale la idea, finjo un desvanecimiento. La mano de mi tobillo se retira para acercarse a mi cuello y tomarme el pulso. Después, nada. Abro con disimulo un ojo y advierto que la toalla de sus hombros está ahora pudorosa y firmemente sujeta a sus caderas, y que está sentado sobre sus rodillas, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sabrá lo apetecible que resulta con ese gesto? Calculo el impulso que debo tomar y la dirección a seguir y empiezo a tensar los músculos para prepararme. Él está a medio metro de mí, así lo único que tengo que hacer es rotar sobre mi espalda un cuarto de vuelta hacia él y, flexionando las rodillas, golpear su plexo solar con fuerza para crear un poco de confusión. Y es fácil hacerlo, pero no contaba con que se diera un golpe en la cabeza y quedara inconsciente. A lo mejor me he pasado un poco…

Me acerco con cautela, porque nadie me asegura que él no sepa fingir un desmayo, y evalúo la situación. Por un lado tengo a un Caballero casi en… ejem, ligero de ropa; por otro, una linda y suculenta colección de fotos; y, por otro lado más, el eterno debate entre el angelote con cara de bueno y el diablillo con cuernos.

Suspiro resignada y, dándole la victoria temporal al tipo con alitas blancas, envuelvo cuidadosamente al Caballero en un albornoz y lo llevo como puedo de puerta en puerta hasta que llegamos a su habitación, donde acabo tirándolo boca abajo a la cama mientras yo me siento en el suelo a recuperar el aliento. ¿Quién me iba a decir que estos tipos pesan tanto? Serán los músculos, digo yo. Vuelvo al baño y encuentro, en un armario, un secador de pelo que me resulta la mar de útil para acabar con la humedad de mi ropa y el pelo. De regreso a la habitación, saco la cámara y tomo la última foto antes de irme. Tampoco es bueno que el angelote salga siempre victorioso del todo.

Saltando por la ventana de la cocina, abandono Capricornio con un gusanito bailando en mi tripa, feliz como nunca. Y entonces, se enciende una bombilla que llevaba un rato intentando llamar mi atención. Si el Caballero de Capricornio está inconsciente después de haberme descubierto, no podrá avisar a nadie y yo podré continuar mi misión. ¡Bravo por mí! Miro mi reloj de pulsera y me asombro al ver que apenas faltan quince minutos para la una de la madrugada. Tenía que haber calculado un poco mejor la duración de las entrevistas y ahora, si no me doy prisa, amanecerá y yo todavía no me habré ido. ¿Se dará cuenta el Caballero de Aries de que mis cosas siguen detrás de una columna a la entrada de su Casa?


	19. SAGITARIO II

**N/A: **estaba Nela dando un paseo, lara lara larito... por la casa del centauro aqueo (griego), lara lara larito... quiso saber qué había dentro, lara lara larito... Y CASI SE MUERE DE MIEDO! (lara lara larito XD) Este es mi inútil intento por hacer una rima graciosa U^_^. Lo dicho, después de Capricornio, ¡llegamos a Sagitario! Este capítulo fue totalmente a boleo (dícese de algo que ocurre de improvisto y sin explicación aparente, según el habla local de mi pueblo XD), y no recuerdo muy bien por qué se me ocurrió precisamente esta idea. Hecho está, y me gusta... pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido. O quizá fuera después de que alguien me contara alguna anécdota, no me acuerdo...

**DISCLAIMER: **el proyecto Saint Seiya al completo es propiedad legal de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado; los OC pertenecen a sus propios dueños (mencionados anteriormente); yo sólo poseo derechos intelectuales sobre mi propia historia (cualquier coincidencia con situaciones o personas reales es pura coincidencia... lo único real son las localizaciones geográficas)

* * *

**..::--****SAGITARIO--::..**

Si mal no recuerdo, la siguiente Casa es la de Sagitario, y me descubro resoplando al pensar que, por lo menos, hasta Géminis no habrá nada interesante. Sacudo la cabeza alejando los pensamientos fúnebres y trato de consolarme obligándome a recordar que Escorpio es la próxima de la lista. No sirve de mucho, así que rechazo la tristeza y bajo hasta quedar a la sombra del alféizar de una ventana de la planta baja, en uno de los laterales del Templo. Utilizo un espejito a modo de retrovisor y compruebo que estoy frente a una sala vacía que, casualmente, tiene la puerta abierta.

No sin dificultad, trepo por la ventana hasta saltar, literalmente, de cabeza al interior. Mientras compruebo que mi cráneo sigue manteniendo su forma redondeada, me pregunto cómo demonios se atreven a ser tan confiados para no poner siquiera un sistema de seguridad. Hasta el momento no he tenido problemas para colarme, cosa que me hace pensar que tal vez no conozcan los sistemas de alarma electrónicos. Hay que ver, con los modelos tan eficaces que hay hoy en día en el mercado. Pero oye, mejor para mí.

Me asomo al pasillo y miro a derecha e izquierda, parando atención a los ruidos nocturnos. Bueno, quien dice ruidos nocturnos, dice sinfonía de ronquidos. Porque vamos, que a un ronquido a un lado del pasillo le responda otro desde la puerta frente a mí… Van sincronizados, lo juro. Pego la oreja a la puerta que tengo enfrente y oigo unos ronquidos rítmicos y agudos, acompañados por esporádicos gimoteos, que me hacen inclinarme a pensar que se trate del chico Pegaso. Voy hasta la otra puerta, y ahora oigo ronquidos profundos, que casi hacen retumbar las paredes, con balbuceos intercalados. ¿El caballero… (consulto las notas) …Aiolos habla en sueños? Vaya, esto ni me lo esperaba, ni me lo pienso perder.

Entro con cuidado, agradeciendo que las bisagras estén tan bien cuidadas que no hagan ni el más mínimo ruido. Efectivamente, es el Caballero de Sagitario el que allí disfruta de su reposado sueño a pierna suelta, murmurando algo acerca de ¿gatitos? Si, creo que habla de gatos, porque no para de decir algo como _"miau… bonito"_. Reprimo la carcajada con gran esfuerzo y voy a sentarme a la orilla de la cama. Saco la cámara digital, la conecto en modo de grabadora de video (con el modo nocturno en _ON_), y empiezo con el plan.

La cosa es así: la gente que habla en sueños responde a estímulos externos. Es decir, si tú les hablas, ellos te contestan.

Tras una agradable conversación, decido dejarle continuar con su pacífico sueño y salgo de allí con varios momentos memorables grabados tanto en mi memoria como en la de la cámara. Como tampoco tengo intención de compartir todo el material, bastará con un par de reseñas divertidas que darán la idea general de la conversación.

1 – FUEGO

NELA: Eh, Caballero, levántate que la Casa se está quemando.

AIOLOS: En el vaso hay agua.

N: No, que hay fuego de verdad. Se te quema el pelo.

A: (gimotea) Noo… (se toca la cabeza) No quiero ser calvo.

N: Pero los calvos no tienen que peinarse.

A: (gruñido incomprensible) …trenzas.

N: ¿Te quieres hacer trenzas? (aguantando la risa por poco)

A: Calvo… (gruñido) …no trenzas. (se ríe)

N: ¿Quién te hace trenzas?

A: Nena… (balbuceo) …trenzas. ¡Jódete, Shaka! (se ríe, esta vez con malicia)

N: (pensando) ¿La nena? Será Baby. Pero, ¿ella le hace trenzas a Shaka? (a Aiolos) Eh, grandullón, ¿Baby le hace trenzas a Virgo?

A: Noo… (balbuceo) …Shun …trenzas …pobre Aioria (se ríe otra vez)

N: (pensando) Hombres hechos y derechos derrotados por una nena. Eso está bien…

2 – YO NO FUI

NELA: Aiolos…

AIOLOS: Yo no he sido (hace pucheros)

N: Uy, ¿qué has hecho?

A: Nada.

N: Si no me lo dices, te quedas sin postre.

A: Se rompió, yo no fui.

N: (pensando) Hmm, seguro que está acordándose de algo que hizo de peque. (a Aiolos) Venga, va, que no te voy a echar la culpa a ti.

A: Fue Saga (gruñido y gimoteo)

N: ¿Qué hizo Saga?

A: Dijo que no se darían cuenta (gimoteo)

N: ¿Qué pasó?

A: La estatua de la chica con el perro…

N: ¿Se rompió?

A: Saga quiso moverla y le arrancó un brazo.

N: Venga, no pasa nada.

A: (solloza) No… llévatelo y escóndelo.

N: Ya está escondido.

A: (murmurando) Él sabe dónde está… se lo dirá a Shion.

N: No, sólo tú lo sabes. Nadie lo va a encontrar.

A: Debajo de la cama… llévatelo.

N: (me asomo sólo por curiosidad, enfocando con la cámara… y encuentro un brazo de mármol blanco, limpísimo, sobre una capa de dos centímetros de polvo) Ay, madre…

A: (balbuceando) No, a mamá no se lo digas. (gruñido) Escóndelo… a ti no te dirán nada.

N: ¿Cuándo se rompió?

A: (respirando agitado) ¡Fue Saga!

N: (le acaricio el pelo para tranquilizarlo) Si, fue Saga. En cuanto lo vea, le echo la bronca por malo. Ahora, ¿cuándo se rompió el brazo de la estatua?

A: (balbucea) No sé.

N: Sí sabes. Dímelo o no hay postre para ti.

A: Fue el viernes (gimoteo)

N: (consulto fechas… y hoy es domingo. Bueno, lunes de madrugada, da igual. Suspiro resignada) Desde luego… ¿cómo se me ocurre pensar que fueron niños normales?

3 – PALABRAS AL AZAR

NELA: Eh, Aiolos.

AIOLOS: (gruñido) ¿Qué?

N: Zapatilla.

A: (gimoteo) Noo… es mía… dámela.

N: Teléfono.

A: (balbuceo) ¿Quiéeen?

N: (silencio) …

A: (molesto) ¿Quién es? (gruñido) Siempre la misma broma… (balbuceo) …capullo.

N: Aiolos…

A: ¿Hmpf?

N: Margarita.

A: (balbuceo) …je, je. Flores bonitas… (sonríe)

N: Eh, oye… chocolate.

A: (le rugen las tripas) Galletas…

N: (tratando de pensar rápido) ¡Susto!

A: (me ignora y sigue roncando) …

N: Etto… Athena.

A: (apenas en un susurro) Saga…

N: ¿Cómo dices?

A: (murmurando con el ceño fruncido) Saga… deja que Saga la mate…

N: (sin creer lo que acabo de oír) Será que NO hay que dejar que Saga la mate, ¿no?

A: (murmullo incomprensible, poniendo cara de asco) … bruja…

N: (me tapo la cara con una almohada para no reír) Eh, grandote… gato.

A: (sonríe y gimotea como si fuera él mismo un cachorrito) Miau…

N: (ahora sí, sin hacer demasiado ruido, me retuerzo de la risa hasta que acabo de culo en el suelo) Auch…

A: Salud. ¿Quieres un pañuelo? (balbucea algo ininteligible)

N: (sin comentarios) …

Salgo de la habitación secándome las lágrimas de la risa y voy directa a la otra habitación, la del chico Pegaso, a ver si con él también me río un rato. Pero no. Digamos que el chaval es más de acción que de palabra, y que casi me da un puñetazo cuando le pregunto si le gustan los gatos. Que se quede ahí él sólo, tampoco es que me interese mucho su vida.

Salgo al salón mientras rebusco en mi memoria, pero ahora mismo no consigo recordar quién es el siguiente de la lista. Cambio de técnica y me centro en el Zodiaco contando a partir de mi propio signo, tomándolo como referencia (…Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario… ¡eso es!). Vale, el siguiente es el Escorpión. El último resuello de entretenimiento antes de llegar a Géminis.


	20. ESCORPIO II

**N/A: **redoble de tambores por favor... LLEGAMOS A ESCORPIO! Este capítulo lo escribí de corrido y bajo los efectos de varias tazas de café XD. Una de mis lectoras de prueba dijo que le había dedicado demasiado espacio al escorpión (bah, ni caso) y la otra me dijo que parecía un capítulo de Nikita (LOL). El caso es que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir, me senté frente al teclado... y las manos volaron hasta que lo terminé. Luego me di cuenta de que más o menos iba intercalando un capítulo tranquilo con otro más movidito, así que dejé de pensar y me dediqué a escribir lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Una cosa: estoy notando ciertos fallos en el envío de los avisos por mail (por lo menos a mí no me llegaron los avisos de cuando publicas una capítulo nuevo) así que si teneis algún problema, mandad un correo a support(arroba)fanfiction(punto)com [quitando los espacios y poniendo los símbolos correspondientes]. Creo que no soy la única con esos problemas...

**DISCLAIMER: **lo de siempre, corazones...

* * *

**..::--****ESCORPIO--::..**

La noche, serena y no demasiado clara, de momento está siendo amable conmigo a la hora de pasar inadvertida. Y así, durante mi bajada entre riscos y arbustos medio secos, me da por pensar en lo que puedo encontrar cuando llegue a Escorpio.

Tal vez tenga alguna habitación donde guarde más fotografías como la que me consiguió Baby. O tal vez, siguiendo una línea de pensamientos un tanto bizarra (terriblemente influenciada por lo que vi en el Templo de Piscis), resulte que el caballero Milo es en realidad alguna famosa cantante/actriz/modelo. ¿Qué? Es lo suficientemente atractivo para ser parte del firmamento de las grandes estrellas y, siendo así, se le puede hacer lo suficientemente femenino como para que lo tomen por mujer. Vale que sería una mujer de un metro ochenta centímetros con los bíceps y los cuadriceps un poquito más desarrollados de lo comúnmente aceptado en una mujer… pero también tendría los ojos más bonitos (nota para mí misma: no volver a dejar que mi imaginación tome el control de la situación).

Encuentro una ventana abierta al pasar agachada junto a la pared, y trepo por ella, no sin dificultad, hasta entrar sin hacer apenas ruido (Nota mental: ¡YEAH, BABY! Esto de entrar de cabeza sin aterrizar se me da cada vez mejor XD). Me encuentro en algo que, en las penumbras, parece una pequeña biblioteca o sala de lectura. Avanzo tanteando con las manos, topando con un cómodo sillón frente a una pantalla negra. ¡Ah, claro! No es una biblioteca, sino una videoteca. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de comprobar los gustos del Escorpión, así que me dirijo a la puerta y salgo de allí cerrándola tras de mí con cuidado.

Casi de puntillas, voy de puerta en puerta siguiendo el método ensayo-error (abro una puerta, ¿no es esta?, paso a otra… abro otra puerta, ¿tampoco es?, a otra…) hasta que abro la correcta y me introduzco furtivamente en la habitación del Caballero.

Momento de reflexión tratando de asimilar lo que veo.

No es que tenga mucha experiencia con cosas así, pero a mí me parece que este tipo ha visto demasiadas películas de miedo. La cama, igual de grande que la de Acuario, está enfundada en sábanas y cobertores de seda negra y roja, con almohadones en la misma gama de colores con grecas de flores bordadas. El amplio dosel, del que cuelgan vaporosas cortinas de seda y gasa (de nuevo, negras), es de madera, pero está barnizada de un color oscuro para que haga juego con el resto. Menos mal que las paredes mantienen el brillo y la blancura del mármol viejo. Junto al ventanal (del que cuelgan cortinas de color plata) hay un diván de madera pintada de dorado y con asiento forrado en terciopelo rojo. El resto de los muebles están hechos de una madera con el mismo tratamiento que el dosel, así que la única nota de color la conforman el diván y las cortinas de la ventana. Resulta casi poético…

Cuatro puertas altas, colocadas de manera consecutiva, me llaman la atención. Tiro para abrir una de ellas para encontrar una bonita colección de trajes sastre pulcramente ordenados por estilo. A un lado están los más formales, de color negro y acompañados por sus respectivos chalecos, fajines y corbatas o pajaritas. Al otro lado están los más informales, deduzco, al ver que los cuellos de las chaquetas están más rozados (señal de que se los pone más a menudo). Cierro la puerta y abro la contigua para encontrar una colección aún más impresionante de camisas de todos los colores y estilos. Personalmente me quedo con una de lino negro, que creo que combinaría a las mil maravillas con el traje gris de raya diplomática que había tras la puerta de al lado.

La tercera puerta guarda, en variedad de divisiones del espacio, pantalones vaqueros de todas las tonalidades y camisas y camisetas de algodón. Ropa casual para el día a día. Saco unos vaqueros azules de aspecto desgastado (lavados al ácido, creo que los llamarían) y una camiseta blanca de lino de manga larga, con el cuello en pico atravesado por un cordón gris en zigzag. Trato de imaginar cómo se vería con ese atuendo y casi me pongo a babear ahí mismo. Doblo de nuevo las prendas y las guardo cuidando de dejarlas como estaban. Hay un cajón casi a pie de suelo que me llama la atención por estar mal cerrado. Me agacho para abrirlo y encuentro algo que no se si hubiera querido encontrar. A ver… hay unas esposas forradas de peluche rojo, unas cuantas cintas de brillante seda roja y negra, largas plumas de color rojo sangre, un par de piezas de cuero que no pienso tocar pase lo que pase y un bote de _spray_ sin más indicaciones que un dibujito de un monigote roncando con otro sonriendo a su lado. Los demás objetos se pueden relacionar unos con otros pero… ¿esto? ¿Qué narices es? Hay una fórmula escrita en un lado del adhesivo con el dibujo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda significar. A mí me sacas de la química orgánica y no soy nadie. Bueno, guardo el _spray_ en mi bolso y sigo con la investigación.

La cuarta puerta me cuesta un poco más abrirla, claro indicio de que él tampoco suele abrirla con demasiada frecuencia. La barra está ocupada con grandes fundas colgadas en perchas de madera. Aparto la mitad hacia un lado y la otra mitad hacia el otro, haciendo sitio para bajar la cremallera de una de las fundas y encontrar una prenda de aspecto extraño. Tan sólo consigo adivinar que el tejido tiene que ser o lino o un algodón finamente hilado. Descuelgo la funda y voy hasta la cama para poder desplegar allí la prenda. La masa informe de tela tampoco me dice nada, así que la sujeto por la parte que yo creo es la que tiene que ir por los hombros y trato de, poniéndola sobre mí, averiguar de qué se trata. En uno de mis giros, descubro un discreto espejo oval de cuerpo entero en el que me estoy reflejando de lado. Al girar para mirarme de frente, por fin le encuentro lógica a la ropa. Sujeto una parte sobre mi hombro derecho, y dejo caer otra (que antes sujetaba en mi otro hombro) hasta la cintura, consiguiendo que por fin el tejido revele que se trata de una toga de estilo clásico. Y, siendo así, el otro amplio trozo de lienzo azul real con bordados de oro tiene que ser el sobremanto con el que adornar la toga.

Una vez satisfecha mi curiosidad, lo guardo todo de nuevo. Y, ni medio segundo después de conseguir cerrar la puerta del armario de un empujón, escucho un silbido y unos pasos metálicos acercándose por el pasillo. Me asomo ligeramente por la puerta que dejé entreabierta y veo venir al caballero Milo, ataviado con armadura y todo, directamente hacia la habitación. Retrocedo dos pasos y, entre saltitos histéricos, trato de llegar a un pensamiento lo suficientemente racional como para encontrar una solución a mi problema. Junto a una cómoda hay otra puerta que antes no advertí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corro hacia ella para esconderme al otro lado.

A la puerta le falta un centímetro para estar cerrada, pero no me atrevo a moverla porque el Caballero ya está en su habitación, mirando hacia uno y otro lado como si supiera que allí había estado alguien y tratara de averiguar qué ha ocurrido. Doy dos pasos atrás mirando de no hacer ruido y doy media vuelta para ver dónde me he encerrado.

El baño, genial (espero que se note la ironía).

Encerrada en una ratonera sin salida, empiezo a pensar que a estas horas de la noche no le puede apetecer un baño, así que puedo esconderme en la ducha hasta que se vaya. O, tal vez, podría quedarme en el rincón de detrás de la puerta con una toalla echada por encima, fingiendo ser un montón de ropa. Incluso podría salir por la puerta del fondo y… Un momento. ¡Otra puerta! Sin pensarlo dos veces corro hasta ella, tropezando por el camino con una banqueta que hace un ruido infernal al arrastrarse por el suelo, y la abro para aparecer en el pasillo por el que se accede al salón principal. Sin dudarlo, salgo, cierro la puerta tras de mí y voy a esconderme tras uno de los sillones porque acabo de escuchar cómo la otra puerta se abre de golpe y alguien atraviesa a gran velocidad el baño.

Aguanto la respiración cuando los pasos comienzan a escucharse de este lado de la puerta, concretamente apenas a dos metros del sillón tras el que estoy escondida, contra la pared. Saco el espejito y lo utilizo para provocarme un infarto al ver cómo el Caballero se acerca al mueble para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre él y repantigarse con un sonoro bostezo. Deja colgar uno de los brazos por el lado, estirando los dedos como si quisiera alcanzar a tocar el suelo. Asomo con cuidado la cabeza cuando oigo que su respiración empieza a seguir un ritmo que sugiere que, o se está durmiendo, o ya está dormido. Saco medio cuerpo fuera de mi escondite y espío por el lado por el que no cuelga su brazo. Aguanto el aire mientras termino de asomarme y veo que sí, ha cerrado los ojos y está durmiendo. Puede que no demasiado profundamente, pero el sueño le ha vencido. Gateo hasta volver a esconderme tras el sofá de tres plazas que hay a unos pasos de allí y, asomándome por el extremo más alejado, le veo dormir con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, las piernas estiradas en posición relajada y el brazo todavía colgado por un lado.

Pensando en las posibles opciones que tengo para salir de allí, llego a la conclusión de que la más factible es salir por donde entré: la ventana de la videoteca. Me infundo ánimos mentalmente al empezar a levantarme cuando me llega un chispazo a la memoria. ¿Qué puerta era la de la sala de los vídeos? ¿La tercera por la derecha o la primera a la izquierda de la habitación? Me echo al suelo, desesperada, cuando otro chispazo me sacude. ¡La habitación también tenía ventana! Y esa sí sé qué puerta es.

Asomada por detrás del sofá, localizo la puerta del baño y, más allá, casi oculta por la penumbra del pasillo y las cortinas que cuelgan desde las columnas, la puerta de madera con volutas doradas de la habitación. Tomo posición de atleta en la línea de salida y, respirando profundamente un par de veces, me impulso hacia delante en una carrera a tumba abierta hacia la puerta. Con lo que no contaba era con la maldita alfombra que me haría tropezar hasta quedar tirada a lo largo en el suelo.

El Caballero se incorpora de su asiento sobresaltado, mirando hacia todos lados mientras yo repto lentamente para ocultarme tras el oportuno aparador que me separa de una muerte segura. Lo oigo levantarse y caminar hacia aquí y yo hago lo más lógico que se me ocurre: rodear el aparador por el lado contrario por el que él se aproxima. Por debajo del mueble, que se levanta apenas unos centímetros del suelo, veo sus pies parados al otro lado. Da un paso y yo avanzo en dirección contraria justo a tiempo de que no me vea al asomarse donde yo antes estaba agazapada. Me vuelvo a asomar por debajo del mueble y veo cómo da pequeños pasitos sobre sí mismo mientras resopla exasperado. Al final se da por vencido y vuelve al sillón para reanudar su siesta. Cuando vuelvo a escuchar cómo su respiración se normaliza, me atrevo a asomarme por un lado del aparador y le vuelvo a ver dormido. Me incorporo con cuidado y, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta mientras miro en todas direcciones para controlar tanto el camino como al Caballero, alcanzo la puerta.

La abro con más sigilo del que he tenido en toda mi vida y entro para cerrarla como si fuera de porcelana y estuviera a punto de romperse. Cuando suelto el pomo, dejo salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones y me permito el lujo de respirar con fuerza para tranquilizarme. Hago recuento para comprobar que no he perdido nada por el camino que evidencie mi paso por allí y voy hasta la ventana para salir de allí con la determinación de no volver nunca.

Pero no le tengo que caer muy bien a los Destinos.

Con la mano a medio metro del tirador de la ventana, oigo ruido en el baño y no me queda más remedio que volver a esconderme, esta vez bajo la cama, aprovechando que las colchas cuelgan casi hasta el suelo y me pueden ocultar de su vista.

El caballero Milo entra por la puerta del baño y viene derecho a la cama. Cuando ya veo sus pies justo a un metro de mi cara, abre uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, coge algo y se va, cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Suspiro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y empiezo a arrastrarme para salir de allí debajo. Cuando llego al lado más cercano a la ventana mi mano tropieza con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel. Ya que estoy en un escondite relativamente seguro, me entretengo abriéndolo para sorprenderme al encontrar otro pañuelo de seda con las iniciales A y E bordadas a mano. Estoy ya con la mano buscando en el bolso cuando advierto que dentro del paquete también hay una nota de papel doblada en dos. La desdoblo y, cuál no será mi sorpresa, que me encuentro con otro parrafito escrito con tinta roja y en un estilo de letra como de imprenta. Al contrario que la otra nota, esta se puede leer un poco mejor. Tanto, que creo que incluso puedo leer algo como _'para que no te olvides'_ cerca del final. Y otra vez la firma el tal "Allex".

Me obligo a mí misma a investigar el texto cuando ya esté FUERA de allí y, volviendo a guardar todo en el paquete, lo meto en mi bolso. No me lo pienso dos veces y salgo de debajo de la cama para lanzarme hacia la ventana y, a medio camino entre la intención de ser sigilosa y la desesperación, la abro, salgo de allí, la cierro sin preocuparme por si él puede oírme y salto desde el pequeño balcón.

Mal hecho.

Teniendo en cuenta que mis dos últimas tentativas de abandonar o invadir un lugar atravesando una ventana no han sido demasiado buenas, tenía que haber supuesto que esta vez no iba a ser diferente (¿Alguien recuerda que canté victoria? ¿Y que no le caigo bien a los Destinos? He ahí mi recompensa T.T). Al menos esta vez no me he quedado colgada por el cinturón. Aunque bueno, no sé qué es peor, ¿quedarse colgada o acabar aterrizando sobre unos arbustos secos de aliaga? Sin ganas de ponerme de pie, ruedo sobre mí misma hasta notar el suelo rocoso bajo mi espalda y allí me quedo hasta que considero que el mundo ha recuperado su ritmo normal. Me levanto, no sin esfuerzo, y sacudo mi ropa lo mejor que puedo. Miro hacia todos lados asegurándome de que no hay griegos (o suecos, españoles, brasileños…) en la costa y reemprendo la bajada.

Ya cansada de dar tumbos por fuera del camino y, aprovechando que la noche es oscura, decido continuar mi viaje por la Calzada (y mi sentido del equilibrio agradece no tener que seguir saltando grietas en el suelo). Siguiente parada: Libra, hogar del Maestro de los Tiempos Antiguos y compañero de armas del su Excelencia Shion.


	21. LIBRA II

**N/A: **otro de los momentazos que más me gustó escribir! Roshi es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego, y creo que me pasé un poco con él. Bueeeeeeeeeno... este es uno de los últimos capítulos que escribí, porque estuvo en blanco hasta que, terminando de escribir Cáncer, me vino la inspiración y lo redacté en cinco minutos. Estaba en la época previa a los exámenes así que, si encontrais algún desvarío extraño... no culpéis a la escritora, por favor, sus neuronas estaban a pleno rendimiento y a punto de sufrir combustión espontánea.

**DISCLAIMER: **lo que vengo diciendo, no hay nada nuevo.

* * *

**..::--****LIBRA--::..**

Durante la bajada retomo el hilo de pensamientos sobre la seguridad del lugar. Está más que claro que trece hombres con la capacidad ofensiva-defensiva de un tanque blindado (cada uno) y una bomba atómica constituyen medidas más que suficientes para hacer desistir a alguien en caso de querer invadir el lugar. Pero de ahí a descuidar el lugar por la noche… Y es en este momento de la noche, no cuando me colé en el vestidor de Piscis como si estuviera en mi casa, ni cuando Capricornio me descubrió espiándole, ni mucho menos cuando estaba probando mi capacidad mimética en Escorpio (ahí tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar), cuando empieza cundir el pánico en mí al caer en la cuenta de algo: ¿y si ellos SÍ que tienen un sistema de seguridad que está registrando todos mis movimientos? A lo mejor saben que estoy bajando por la Calzada y están esperando a que llegue a Aries para atraparme tranquilamente y poder acusarme de muchas más infracciones.

Agitada, asustada, nerviosa y casi histérica, me lanzo fuera de la Calzada y me escondo tras una roca a calmarme. Reflexiono un poco y, utilizando la poca lógica que me puede quedar tras los últimos golpes en la cabeza y los apreciables esfuerzos mentales, soy capaz de llegar a una conclusión viable. De momento he encontrado dos casas vacías (aunque uno de ellos aparentemente volvió) y tres ocupadas, una de ellas en la que parecíamos estar jugando al escondite. ¿No podría ser que los Caballeros Dorados se encarguen de hacer rondas de vigilancia nocturna? Si, eso es lo más lógico. Siendo así, y tomando como referencia los primeros cuatro casos, puedo deducir con mayor o menor acierto que, desde Libra a Aries, hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar el cincuenta por ciento de las Casas vacías (por favor, que los gemelos estén durmiendo en sus camitas, por favor…).

Una vez apaciguadas todas las alarmas de mi cabeza, continúo mi camino (de nuevo, por fuera de la Calzada) hasta alcanzar la explanada posterior de la Casa de Libra. Avanzo sigilosamente hasta que llego al lateral del edificio, buscando una ventana abierta por la que colarme. Pero nada. De cuatro ventanas que encuentro, las cuatro están cerradas. Deshago el camino hasta volver de nuevo a la explanada posterior, la cruzo como una exhalación procurando caminar lo más posible al amparo de las sombras y avanzo junto a la pared encontrando de nuevo ventanas cerradas.

De pie junto a la explanada de la entrada, me cruzo de brazos y refunfuño en voz baja por mi mala suerte hasta que suspiro y me convenzo a mí misma de que la única manera aparente de entrar en la casa es hacerlo por la puerta. ¡Maldita sea! Tanto quejarme de la maldita falta de seguridad para que, justo ahora, me salga uno al que le gusta cerrar las ventanas (Seee… a 'alguien' ahí arriba no le caigo bien). Voy hasta el corredor que atraviesa el templo y, procurando que mis pasos hagan el menor ruido posible, llego hasta la puerta por la que recuerdo haber entrado por la tarde. Tentando a la suerte, la empujo levemente… para encontrarla abierta. Vale, las ventanas cerradas no son cuestión de seguridad sino, seguramente, manías del inquilino. Cuadro hombros y entro, esperando no encontrar nada demasiado alarmante.

De todas maneras, no es como si esta noche estuviera aprendiendo de mis propios errores y decidiera rendirme.

Dentro reina el silencio y la penumbra, así que no me queda más remedio que volver a recurrir a la tenue iluminación del móvil para alumbrar mis pasos. La garganta me raspa al tragar saliva, así que decido que mi primera parada será la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. La cuestión ahora es encontrar la cocina entre tanta puerta. Cierro los ojos y, apelando a mi dudosa intuición, voy a la primera puerta que me parece "sospechosa". Ah, perfecto, una sala llena de trastos y cajas viejas. Cierro con cuidado, pero resoplando por lo bajo y gruñéndole a mi asquerosa intuición. Y eso a ella no le hace gracia.

Como para restregarme por la cara que ella tiene su propia manera de funcionar, me incita a acercarme a una puerta que tiene aspecto de estar a punto de deshacerse en millones de virutas. La abro con cuidado… y no me queda más remedio que agradecerle a esa vocecita chillona en mi cabeza que ya está haciendo la danza de la victoria. Rebusco en los armarios hasta que encuentro uno lleno de vasos. Tomo uno, dejo el armario abierto (para saber dónde guardar luego el vaso), voy hasta el grifo y lleno el vaso de agua. Y ya tengo el preciado líquido a dos centímetros de mi boca cuando oigo ruido por el pasillo y tengo que dejar el vaso, a toda prisa pero con cuidado de dónde lo hago, para ir a esconderme detrás de la puerta.

A través de una rendija veo al Maestro Dohko pasear por el pasillo arrastrando los pies. Llega hasta una puerta cercana a él y la abre para entrar y cerrar tras él. Aprovecho el momento y salgo corriendo de la cocina, a dos metros de la puerta doy media vuelta aún más rápido, vuelvo a entrar a la cocina, me bebo el vaso de agua, lo seco con un paño, lo guardo (haciendo ruido al chocar un vaso con otro), cierro el armario y vuelvo a salir sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme. Un sonoro bostezo suena bastante cerca de mí, así que abro la puerta que tengo más a mano y me encierro tras ella, entreabriéndola ligeramente para ver al Maestro, con sólo unos pantalones de pijama blanco, desandar sus pasos con andar cansado y restregándose el pelo. Caray, si llego a saber que tenía ese pedazo de tatuaje en la espalda le pido que me haga un striptease para mi gozo y diversión. Bueno, con que me lo hubiera enseñado y me explicara la historia me hubiera bastado (pero soñar es gratis, ¿no?).

Cuando el buen Maestro ha cerrado la puerta de su habitación, abandono mi escondite y, divisando a mi alrededor posibles escondites para una emergencia, avanzo de puntillas con el oído aguzado y los ojos vigilando cada rincón. Si es que casi puedo oír música de suspense acompañando mis movimientos. Me paro frente a la puerta por la que entró el Maestro, pegando la oreja a la madera para escuchar una serie de rítmicos ronquidos al otro lado. Me incorporo y miro hacia ambos lados, comprobando que hay dos puertas. La de la izquierda tiene muchas posibilidades de ser el baño, ya que éste o la cocina suelen ser las visitas nocturnas más comunes. Y, ya que yo estaba en la cocina… Bueno, al tema. Si la izquierda es la puerta del baño, la derecha debe ser algún tipo de sala privada. Digo yo, vamos. Mi lógica es distribuir los espacios más privados alrededor de mi habitación, pero a saber cómo funciona la mente del Maestro.

La puerta, como la mayoría, presenta un aspecto no viejo, sino de años de estar allí sin uso. Siglos, diría yo.

Así, la curiosidad puede conmigo y empujo con cuidado asomando primero una mano. Como no hay respuesta, alumbro con el móvil y entro, dejando entreabierta la puerta tras de mí. Y ahí me quedo. No por sorpresa o miedo, qué va. Es porque está todo lleno de "cosas" que impiden el paso hacia cualquier lado. Una pila de cajas de madera a la derecha, bultos envueltos en telas a la izquierda, un ENORME arcón de madera lleno hasta arriba de objetos pequeños, un par de alfombras enrolladas al fondo, tres o cuatro lámparas de pie con la tulipa torcida… Definitivamente, todo un señor trastero. Al fondo, a la izquierda, hay dos armarios gigantescos que miden de alto casi el doble que yo. Saltando sobre cajas, pasando por encima de los arcones de madera y procurando no caerme sobre nada, llego hasta los armarios. No veo muy bien, pero creo que una de las lámparas mejor conservadas está conectada. Acciono el interruptor y, efectivamente, la bombilla se enciende. Guardo el móvil y me vuelvo hacia los armarios.

No tienen nada de especial. Dos cajas grandes de madera con puertas. Abro una de ellas y encuentro, colgando de una barra, una larga hilera de bolsas negras. Bueno, supongo que se trata de ropa guardada en fundas para evitar que las polillas ataquen el tejido (al menos, eso hace mi madre). Saco una de las fundas y, colgándola de la puerta, la abro. Tres piezas: levita, chaleco y pantalón, todo en color gris marengo y con raya diplomática. Muy elegante, con un fajín de seda azul marino y todo. Trato de imaginarme al Maestro Dohko con él puesto, pero mis neuronas hacen sabotaje y el sistema cae cada vez que lo intento. Cierro la funda, la guardo, y saco otra. ¿Un vestido? Retiro del todo la funda y respiro aliviada al comprobar que se trata de una túnica china, con unos elaboradísimos y coloridos bordados en hilos de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Pero, mira tú por donde, eso tampoco me lo imagino sobre el Maestro. Casi mejor me imagino a mí misma vistiendo como toda una dama oriental (kawaii…).

Resoplando, vuelvo a guardar la prenda en la funda y la devuelvo a su sitio. Tomo otra al azar y la abro para encontrar… Eh… Vale, esto ya ha sido demasiado para mi retorcida imaginación. Guardo "eso" en su funda, la cuelgo de la barra y cierro el armario. Tengo la sensación de que, si sigo rebuscando, acabaré por encontrar algo que no me guste del todo. Apago la lámpara, espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren de nuevo a la penumbra y, móvil en mano, salgo de la sala.

De espaldas a la puerta, me reoriento y voy hacia la siguiente opción sospechosa. Esta vez la madera está relativamente bien cuidada. Y digo relativamente porque, a pesar de su evidente buen estado, está bastante desgastada por el uso. Vaya, que es nueva pero que se entra bastante a menudo en esta sala. La abro y asomo la cabeza. Está todo completamente a oscuras. Tan densa parece la oscuridad que se traga la débil luz del móvil. Que miedo…

Alumbro alrededor asegurándome de que no hay nada ni nadie por medio y busco algún interruptor en la pared. Hay uno de mariposa al lado de la puerta y, al accionarlo, consigo una agradable iluminación ambiental. Como la de un cine cuando ya va a empezar la película. No sé muy bien por qué, vuelvo al interruptor y lo giro en dirección contraria que al principio. Se apagan las luces. Giro más, y la habitación se ilumina completamente. Lo suponía: se puede controlar la intensidad. Como es mejor para mí, vuelvo a dejar las luces al nivel más bajo y, entonces sí, observo la habitación.

Al fondo, cubriendo completamente la pared, una especie de lienzo blanco. Unos metros atrás, un amplísimo sofá de al menos cinco plazas invade el espacio, más que ocuparlo. A ambos lados y frente a él hay mesitas auxiliares con cercos blancuzcos, señal de que ahí se suelen dejar vasos de bebida. En la pared de la derecha hay un contenedor negro con un tirador metálico. Voy hasta él y lo abro, encontrando algo que se parece bastante a mi reproductor de DVD. Y un reproductor de VHS. Y un tocadiscos. Y cuatro o cinco mandos a distancia. Me enderezo y veo salir, de un costado, un par de cables oscuros. Uno de ellos va hacia un enchufe. El otro va hacia el techo. Lo sigo y veo que conecta con un proyector que está fijado en el techo. Ya hacía rato que había deducido que esto era una sala de cine en versión casera, pero esto ya me lo ha confirmado.

La pared izquierda es en su totalidad una estantería repleta de discos, tanto de vinilo como los ya más modernos DVD. Elijo uno al azar y le echo un vistazo. "Karate a muerte en Bangkok", de Bruce Lee. Lo dejo y elijo otro, un poco más allá. "El furor del dragón", de Bruce Lee. Lo guardo y elijo el que está en la estantería de abajo. "Furia Oriental", de Bruce Lee. See… Bienvenidos a la monográfica del señor Lee. En el estante que está a ras de suelo hay varias cajas de DVD sin etiquetar. Cojo una y me voy hacia el reproductor. Lo conecto, meto el disco y le doy al _play_. Otra peli de Bruce, parece. O, más bien, una selección de las mejores escenas de pelea. Tras dos minutos viendo al tipo repartir patadas entre piruetas, saltos y frases lapidarias… hay un fundido a negro. Después, un pequeño, arrugado y violáceo ancianito está frente a la cámara en una explanada, con una cascada de fondo. Empieza a repetir los movimientos que hiciera Lee en la película. Los hace un par de veces y luego lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez con un aura dorada brillando a su alrededor. El honguito morado se da la vuelta, hacia la cascada, y repite la secuencia de movimientos con el aura ON… hasta que me doy cuenta de que acabo de presenciar un ataque de cosmo.

Sé, gracias a los rumores, que el Maestro Dohko fue una pasita arrugada durante más de doscientos años antes de convertirse en el buen mozo que ahora es. Así que supongo que la… el… en fin, el tipo arrugado, es el Maestro. Siendo así, ¿el Caballero de Libra basa sus ataques en las peleas de Bruce Lee? Bueno, mejor él que no Jackie Chan. _Be water, my friend_.

Entonces llega el momentazo del video.

Ya no hay más gemelo a medio asfixiar de Yoda. No más barbas y sombreros chinos. Ahora sí es el Caballero de Libra que he conocido en la mañana el que está practicando una y otra vez las series de movimientos que antes hubiera realizado como ancianito. Los golpes se suceden a una velocidad endiablada, combinando destreza y belleza con muerte segura si te cruzas en uno de los embates. Y eso es algo que consigo advertir a duras penas. Y no porque no sea bueno, sino porque está haciendo todo eso SIN camisa y con unos pantalones de algodón que le marcan… los músculos (XP).

Me entretengo viendo cinco secuencias más antes de decidirme a abandonar el Templo de una vez. Guardo las cosas, dejando todo tal y como lo encontré, y me escabullo por la puerta principal, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido al cerrar la puerta (que, al estar igual de vieja que el dueño, le chirrían los goznes XD).


	22. VIRGO II

**N/A: **Bien. De acuerdo. Hemos llegado a la parte en la que oficialmente se me va la pinza y tal. Aquí la segunda lectora de prueba estaba avisada y acostumbrada a mis salidas de tiesto, pero me dio el visto bueno e, incluso, se rió de un par de bromitas que escribí. La primera directamente me lanzó una mirada virtual porque hay cierto guiño escondido (una canción que, aunque no digo el título, ella sabe cuál es). Las condiciones bajo las que este capítulo fue redactado responden a la línea de Escorpio: insomnio, café, estrés pre-exámenes y sobredosis de inspiración.

**DISCLAIMER: **cada cosa de su dueño y las cosas con respeto, salen mejor.

* * *

**..::--****VIRGO--::..**

Vuelvo a la Calzada practicando el último movimiento que he visualizado en el video y empiezo a preguntarme si el resto de Caballeros también buscó inspiración a la hora de desarrollar sus ataques. Parece que cada uno se adapta al medio que les rodea, porque sus ataques son más bien una extensión de su forma de vida. Siendo así, me pregunto qué tipo de infancia tuvo que tener el Caballero de Cáncer para acabar manejando un ataque capaz de mandar a alguien al Hades. Y, aún más, ¿qué tipo de trauma ha tenido que pasar para acabar grabando en las paredes de su Templo las caras de gente que ha muerto de maneras horrorosas? Dejando de lado mis divagaciones, salgo de la Calzada y avanzo por entre los riscos para llegar a Virgo.

Recordando nuestra conversación por la tarde, empiezo a preocuparme por si el guardián se encuentra en su Templo o no. Si diera la casualidad de que si, entonces sería mejor pasar de largo antes de arriesgarme a provocar su ira y que, tal y como sugiere su perfil de ataques, me deje sin sentidos. Si, por el contrario, no se encontrara en casa… En fin, la lista de posibilidades es casi infinita.

Alcanzo la salida de Virgo con el corazón acelerado y aguantando la respiración hasta que se me hace vital volver a inspirar para depurar los pulmones. Un paso y me aplasto contra la pared. Silencio. Otro paso y me escondo tras la columna. Sigue el silencio. Dos pasos más y me agazapo en las sombras. De nuevo el silencio. Me asomo con cuidado y, aguantando de nuevo la respiración, intento localizar algún sonido que me ayude a saber si hay alguien en casa. Nada. De momento. Una gota de sudor frío me resbala por la columna. Música de suspense resuena en mi cabeza (¡chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan!). Si no fuera por los absurdos que soy capaz de hilar en momentos de tensión, bien seguro que la histeria habría hecho presa en mí.

Me arrastro hasta la puerta y la abro con cuidado, vigilando siempre mi espalda y sin dejar de parar la oreja buscando sonidos delatores. Suspiro aliviada al comprobar que, incluso habiendo puesto un pie en las dependencias privadas, nada me indica que el inquilino me haya localizado. Termino de entrar y, en un rincón, veo la Caja de la armadura abierta y vacía. Si mi lógica no falla, eso significa que Virgo está fuera de casa, supuestamente haciendo alguna ronda de guardia por el Santuario. Maldita sea… Tenía que haberles preguntado cómo se organizaban para vigilar el Santuario. Pero bueno, lo que cuenta es que no hay nadie a la vista.

Vagabundeo con sigilo, tentada a sentarme en el pedestal con forma de loto que hay en medio de la sala. Pero mi intuición, apelando a los resultados de mis anteriores intentos de mostrar un poco de agilidad saltando barreras, me recuerda que no sería muy seguro para mí subirme a algo de lo que me puedo caer. Punto para ella. Desecho la idea de trepar y avanzo por la estancia admirando la elegante sencillez oriental que reina por doquier. No habrá mucho mobiliario, pero sin duda lo poco que hay está destinado a favorecer el descanso. Mi paseo me lleva hasta un corredor en penumbras, al fondo del cual hay un enorme portal doble de madera tallada con incrustaciones de metal y apliques de telas en color grana y dorado. Vamos, una puerta tapizada. Tanteo el picaporte y me sorprende que ceda, como si no hubiera cerradura atrancándola.

Abro la puerta y asomo la cabeza… para encontrar un jardín iluminado por un amable sol de primavera. Parpadeo confusa y vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás, comparando las penumbras del Templo con la luminosidad de la pradera. Me quito el bolso y lo dejo al pie de la puerta, a modo de obstáculo para evitar que se cierre. Una cosa es entrar a una habitación donde sabes que hay una ventana y otra muy diferente es adentrarte en una pradera sin saber si la puerta se va a cerrar tras de ti.

Me quito los zapatos y camino descalza por la hierba, agradeciendo la suavidad y la frescura. Es como si fuera un eterno amanecer, con el rocío bañando la vegetación y la serena brisa invitando a la relajación. Miro alrededor y descubro unos metros a mi derecha una pareja de árboles en plena floración. Entre ambos hay una mullida alfombra, así que deduzco que puede que se trate de un lugar para meditar. Alejo de mí la tentadora pero peligrosa idea de sentarme y sigo con mi paseo. La hierba mantiene en todo el campo el mismo largo y el mismo tacto suave. Hay matorrales con aromáticas flores que inundan el aire de delicadas notas dulzonas. De vez en cuando se oye el gorjeo de alguna avecilla que se aventura a sobrevolar la zona para luego aterrizar en el suelo y, tras unos graciosos saltitos, emprender vuelo otra vez.

Vuelvo la vista para comprobar que la puerta sigue abierta, y que parece estar empotrada en una pared de piedra invadida por hiedra. Si es que casi parece algo sacado de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Si aparece el Conejo diciendo que llega tarde, me echo a llorar, lo juro.

Respiro profundamente y suelto el aire, deleitándome con la frescura del mismo. Me recuerda al dulce aire fresco de la montaña, de ese que te llena los pulmones hasta que parece que no puedes respirar más. Siguiendo un impulso, voy hasta el bolso y, sacando la cámara, me dedico a sacar fotos de todo lo que me llama la atención. De todo esto bien podría sacar fotos para calendario y todo, pienso mientras trato de ajustar el objetivo para hacer un primer plano de una rosa en todo su esplendor. Cuando me siento satisfecha con el reportaje, vuelvo hacia la puerta y guardo la cámara en el bolso. Entonces, un flash me sacude el cerebro. ¿Estaría mal si yo…? Bueno, algo peor de lo que estoy haciendo no podría ser, así que me vuelvo al prado sonriendo como un niño el día de Navidad.

Lo cierto es que me siento un poco ridícula pero, con mi niña interior saltando de pura felicidad, me doy por vencida y doy rienda suelta a mis impulsos.

Empiezo a correr riendo a carcajadas, sin escatimar en saltos, volteretas y arrastradas por el suelo. ¿Alguien recuerda la sintonía de Heidi©? Pues esa bien podría ser la banda sonora del momento. Sólo me falta subir a un columpio entre las nubes para luego saltar entre ellas y sentir que vuelo. Cuando el momento "Heidi" pasa, me dejo caer al suelo y hago la croqueta, rodando entre risas mientras siento cómo el rocío de la hierba me salpica la cara.

Al final el mareo me obliga a parar, y me quedo tumbada de espaldas, mirando el cielo, hasta que me siento capaz de levantarme sin tropezar.

Suspirando de melancolía, sacudo de mi ropa las briznas que se han quedado adheridas tras mi catarsis pastoril y me pongo los zapatos. Recojo mi bolso del suelo y salgo del prado, cerrando la puerta tras de mí como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Desando mis pasos y, tomando una pera de un frutero, vuelvo al salón con la extraña sensación de que allí dentro se podría organizar una buena fiesta de esas con mantelitos de picnic, juegos de cartas y carreritas estilo 'ninfa-perseguida-por-fauno'. Algo muy hippy, vamos.

Y una bombilla se enciende.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, abro la primera puerta que me llama la atención y como, milagrosamente, se trata de la habitación del inquilino, voy derechita al armario y muevo la ropa con cuidado hasta que encuentro lo que busco. Tomo la prenda, procurando dejar las cosas de tal manera que, más tarde, pueda deshacer mis propias acciones, y vuelvo al pórtico de la pradera. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me peino con las manos, suspiro con fuerza, y entro (siempre poniendo el bolso en el suelo para evitar que se cierren las puertas).

Ah, demonios… ahora sí que me vendría bien algo de música. Aunque, si no me falla la memoria, creo que en el bolso llevo el reproductor cargado con algo de chill-out. Dicho y hecho, voy a por el aparatito y me voy al centro de la pradera a disfrutar del lapso temporal de racionalidad que me da mi cerebro. Cuando vuelvan a funcionar todas las sinapsis ya me preocuparé. Ahora toca dejarse llevar. Me pongo la toga blanca que tomé del armario, advirtiendo que queda bastante ridícula con mi ropa debajo. Encogiéndome de hombros por lo absurdo que me parece preocuparme a estas alturas, me quito la camisa y los pantalones y, llevando únicamente la toga anudada a un hombro, conecto el reproductor, me pongo los auriculares… y vuelo.

En un momento de lucidez, se me ocurre ir a por la cámara y, asegurándola sobre una oportuna rama en uno de los arbustos, la coloco de tal manera que enfoque hacia donde yo me encontraba. Pongo el modo de vídeo y le doy al botón de 'grabar'. Luego, vuelvo a mi 'escenario' y me dejo llevar, esperando que, de entre todas las tonterías que estoy haciendo, salga algún plano interesante. Con un poco de suerte, la cámara captará algún destello de luz mientras yo giro haciendo flotar la tela a mi alrededor. Eso sería un bonito fondo de pantalla en mi ordenador (^.^). Cuando las canciones tranquilas se acaban y empieza a sonar una nana un tanto metalera, me cambia el estado de ánimo y, de danzar graciosamente como movida por el viento, empieza la catarsis. Y es que yo, que en fondo tengo alma _heavy_, no puedo resistirme a cantar a voz en grito los himnos de una música que algunos consideran estridente sin llegar a darse cuenta de que, en sus letras, hay más sentido que en la mayoría de las canciones de los ídolos adolescentes. Cuando esa canción acaba, empieza a sonar algo de _hip hop_ (de un tal Flo Rida… que podría ser primo de Aphrodite XD) que recuerdo haber añadido porque tenía ritmo de pachangueo. Ahí si que me desmadro y empiezo a contonearme de una manera que haría gritar a mi abuela de pura vergüenza ajena por la indecencia que presencian sus ojos.

Como yo ya me imaginaba, el sentido del decoro acaba volviendo a mí, y no me queda más remedio que satisfacer sus demandas yendo a apagar la cámara, vestirme con mis propias ropas y empezar a dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado. La toga en el armario, puertas cerradas y luces apagadas.

Saco la pera que guardé antes en mi bolso y abandono Virgo con un extraño revoltijo de sentimientos. Hay infantil satisfacción, soporífera calma, abrumador bochorno… y un gusanito que no me bailaba en la tripa desde que era niña (y no tan niña), siempre después de alguna travesura. Y bueno, también hay un leve rastro de culpabilidad, pero nada más por pensar que he mancillado un lugar destinado a metas más elevadas que bailar danzas paganas con ropa ajena (XDD). Fuera, el pasillo sigue en silencio, así que volteo hacia la salida y continúo mi viaje, siempre a través de las rocas, relajada y feliz… hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que el siguiente Templo es Leo.

Directa, y literalmente, voy a la boca del león.


	23. LEO II

**N/A: **Para lo relativamente mal que me cae Aioria (porque va de sobrado por la vida), me lo pasé teta escribiendo este capítulo. Había empezado a escribir la segunda vuelta como algo en plan peli de espías, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo que de verdad quería era dejar salir todas las travesuras (y las malas ideas) que llevaba dentro. ¡Abajo el misterio! ¡Arriba la aventura!  
Pequeña explicación al final para no destripar la trama...

**DISCLAIMER:** El proyecto Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado son propiedad legal de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado a él; los OC aparecidos hasta el momento son propiedad de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (Baby y su familia), Syrianth (Syrianth) y yo misma (Nela). Estos fics se hacen sin ánimo de lucro y, en mi caso, con unas ganas de cachondeo impresionantes!

* * *

**..::--****LEO--::..**

Mientras bajo con cuidado junto a la Calzada voy mordisqueando la jugosa pera. Tengo que ir con cuidado de no salirme demasiado del alero de las escaleras, porque en este tramo hay bastantes desniveles y grietas y no me apetece desbarrancarme por un tropiezo de los míos. Aprovechando que una nube tapa la luna, trepo hasta el bordillo y hago equilibrios como si estuviera en la cuerda floja en el circo. El dulzor de la fruta me hace salivar con fuerza, hasta el punto de que me duele la mandíbula. Eso me hace pensar que hoy no he cumplido precisamente bien con mi horario de comidas. Dejando de lado el desayuno en mi casa, he estado todo el tiempo tomando infusiones, zumos, galletas y emparedados en cada Templo. No debería tener hambre, pero sin duda mi estómago resiente no tener disponible una comida en condiciones. Incluso creo notar cierta acidez…

Cuando ya no queda más pera para comer, lanzo el corazón lejos del camino y me bajo del bordillo para alcanzar el lateral del Templo de Leo. Avanzo a tientas, pasando las manos por la piedra por si acaso encuentro una ventana abierta. Y encuentro una pero, maldita la gracia, a más de metro y medio de altura. ¿He comentado ni siquiera llego al metro setenta? Y no es que tenga precisamente fuerza suficiente en los brazos como para levantarme a pulso hasta el alfeizar. Voy a tener que pensar en algo, y ya.

A mi alrededor hay piedras en las que obviamente podría subirme, pero me costaría mucho esfuerzo moverlas y no sé si podría conseguirlo sin herniarme (T.T que debilucha soy…). Pero quizá si junto varias más pequeñas… Si, se consigue lo mismo con esa gran roca que juntando en montañita siete del tamaño de una sandía (^.^ que lista soy…). Cuando finalmente me convenzo que el montón de piedras aguantará mi peso sin desmoronarse, me encaramo a ellas y así consigo alzarme el medio metro más necesario para poder auparme al alféizar (no sin cierta dificultad, todo sea dicho). Me quedo sentada a horcajadas, mirando con recelo hacia abajo. Definitivamente, como no haya nadie en el Templo, salgo por la puerta principal. Ni de broma vuelvo a bajar por aquí.

La habitación en la que he entrado parece un trastero, porque está llena de cajas de cartón polvorientas y multitud de objetos que no consigo terminar de identificar en las sombras. Cuando localizo la puerta, avanzo sorteando obstáculos y la abro con cuidado, asomándome apenas lo suficiente como para curiosear en el pasillo. Nadie por la derecha, nadie por la izquierda, ningún ruido, ninguna luz… Aparentemente, el Caballero no está de cuerpo presente. Y ojalá su ruidoso aprendiz se haya ido con él.

Me quedo parada frente a la puerta por la que me asomé, mirando a todos lados ya no para asegurar que no hay nadie, sino para decidir el rumbo. Hay una puerta frente a mí que no me parece interesante en un principio pero, como es la más cercana, se convierte en mi primera opción. La abro y me encuentro sumida en tinieblas. Saco el móvil y, con el débil resplandor, ilumino alrededor para hacerme idea de lo que puede haber allí. Un centelleo dorado capta mi atención. Ilumino hacia la pared hasta que localizo el interruptor y lo acciono, inundando la estancia de luz y haciéndome daño en la vista.

Cuando dejo de ver puntitos brillantes, caigo en la cuenta de que lo que tengo frente a mí es la Caja de la Armadura de Leo. Cerrada. Lo que significa que, probablemente, la Sagrada Vestidura estará dentro. Vale… momento de hiperventilar. Si el caballero Aioria ha salido sin armadura, se me ocurren dos opciones: o no ha ido muy lejos, o realmente no necesita tanta protección allá donde esté. Y entonces se me ocurre otra pregunta de la lista 'tenía-que-haberles-preguntado-esta-tarde': ¿cómo se abren las cajas? Mi vocecita chillona (llamémosla intuición) me dice que su cosmo tiene algo que ver, respondiendo como si se tratara de un control remoto. Algo así como el sistema de alarma de un vehículo.

Me acerco a la Caja y la examino detenidamente. El trabajo de labrado en metal es absolutamente espléndido, y me sorprende no encontrar ni una sola junta, bisagra o unión que delate en cuántas partes se podría dividir la Caja. Alzo la mano para tocar la cabeza del León y entonces pasa algo. Con muchísimo menos ruido del que habría podido imaginar (pero, no obstante, con el estruendo de un cañonazo), las paredes de la Caja ceden abriéndose como una flor hasta caer al suelo. Como alguien haya oído este jaleo, ya me puedo ir preparando.

Al cabo de un par de minutos dejo de oír los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos, así que, respirando profundamente, me acerco gateando hasta la efigie del León Dorado. Levanto la mano y acaricio con cuidado la garra delantera. Es suave y cálida. La melena está formada por placas de metal superpuestas y, recurriendo a mi buena memoria, visualizo al Caballero vistiéndola. Hmmm… bien podría ser la parte que le protege las caderas. ¿Y esa cola? No recuerdo haber visto esa parte cuando el Caballero la invocó. Y mira que es difícil obviarla: larga y gruesa como un látigo, con un mechón metálico al final a imagen de los leones reales. ¿Será que lo lleva colgando en…? (¡waa! ¡deja de pensar eso! XD) Vuelvo a la cabeza y recorro el frente con un dedo, como si de verdad le estuviera acariciando la cabeza a un animal. Pero el brillo de la gema azul me distrae por un momento. Esa es la tiara. Es hermosa. Al principio me parece una corona, pero luego me da por pensar que parece como si alguien hubiera congelado las llamas de una hoguera y les hubiera dado forma. Me gusta.

Nadie a la derecha. Nadie a la izquierda. Nadie por detrás. Ni un solo ruido. ¡Ah, mierda! ¿Dónde hay un espejo cuando lo necesitas?

Salgo de la sala dejando la puerta abierta y recupero la técnica de ensayo-error hasta que doy con el baño. Cuando llego al espejo, casi me dan ganas de soltar uno de esos grititos de niña tonta y ponerme a dar saltitos de felicidad. Si la diadema que Baby encontró era divertida, esta me hace sentir como una reina. Voy a por la cámara y me hago un reportaje sin escatimar en variedad de escenarios, poses y complementos. Al final, mi yo racional vuelve a la carga y me obligo a dejar la tiara donde la encontré. Y el comprobar que, tras subir los paneles, la Caja vuelve a cerrarse, me evita un nuevo amago de infarto.

Lo cierto es que no estaré consiguiendo la información jugosa que había venido a buscar, pero me lo estoy pasando en grande. Reviso las fotos que acabo de tomar y advierto que ya he consumido casi toda la memoria de la tarjeta, así que la extraigo, la guardo en su estuchito, e inserto una nueva de igual capacidad. Para "estrenarla" en condiciones, y sabiendo ya que se puede volver a cerrar sin problemas, vuelvo con la Caja, la abro… y me hago una foto abrazada al León. Vuelvo a cerrarla… y uno de los paneles laterales se cae. Repito: vuelvo a cerrarla… y el panel insiste en no hacerme caso (T.T no, por favor…). Insisto: VUELVO A CERRAR LA CAJA… ¡y ahora son dos los paneles que no se quedan en su sitio! Vale, respira hondo. Dentro lo bueno, fuera lo malo. Dentro lo bueno… ¡voy a morir! De acuerdo, hagamos servir de algo la cabeza. Un par de bofetadas mentales más tarde, con los ánimos bajo control, apelo a toda la calma que soy capaz de reunir y, con mucho cuidado y cariño, muevo los paneles hasta ponerlos tal y como debieran estar. Y esta vez se sostienen en su sitio. Sintiéndome absurdamente feliz, abrazo la Caja y le doy un beso agradeciendo al cielo que por fin se haya cerrado (y casi podría jurar que, al hacerlo, la cosa brilló durante un segundo O.o).

Salgo de allí apagando las luces y obligándome a mi misma a reflexionar cuatro veces antes de hacerle caso a mi intuición. Nos estamos entendiendo desde Libra, y eso ya me parece demasiada suerte para una sola noche. Prometiéndome no ser tan impulsiva de nuevo, abro la primera puerta que alcanzo a ver y entro sin dudar (¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo? T.T).

Hay una levísima iluminación parpadeando proveniente, supongo, de los _leds_ de algún sistema electrónico al fondo. La fantasmagórica luz azulada, bastante semejante a la de los tubos de neón, no permite distinguir nada más allá de una maraña de cables cercanos, así que vuelvo a recurrir al móvil para alumbrar hacia la pared y buscar un interruptor (otra cosa no sé, pero creo que utilizo más el móvil de linterna que para llamar XD). Esta vez procuro cerrar los ojos para evitar el fogonazo de luz directo a mis pupilas. Los abro poco a poco, acostumbrándome a la claridad… y me quedo con la mandíbula descolgada hasta el suelo. ¿El sistema electrónico era todo un equipo de videoconsolas de última generación? Está esa gris que, si la miras de frente, parece una compresa. Esa otra que se juega con un mando como el de la televisión (y que tiene el nombre divertido XD). Aquella otra de color negro que sólo le falta tener microondas y lavadora para ser el electrodoméstico más completo del mercado. Y, por supuesto, decenas y decenas de juegos ordenados por orden alfabético, por temática y dependiendo de la consola para la que sirven.

Me acerco hasta el ENORME sofá frente al ENORME (también) pantallón LCD de alta definición con no-sé-cuántas cosas más. Me siento en el sofá y compruebo que es lo bastante cómodo como para aguantar allí sentado un buen número de horas dejándose los ojos frente a la pantalla. Una mesita auxiliar sirve para dejar los mandos de la consola utilizada en ese momento. Y un cuenco con palomitas pasadas. Y un par de latas de cerveza. Y un plato con los restos de una pizza mordisqueada. La curiosidad puede de nuevo conmigo y, prometiéndome que, en cuanto salga de Leo, cumpliré con eso de hacerle menos caso a mis impulsos, enciendo la televisión y la videoconsola y tomo el mando. A ver a qué jugaba…

Oh… My… Dog… (¡Por las barbas de Zeus y los calzones de Hades!)

Santa Mierda… Santa y bendita mierda… Esto… Este juego… Es… ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡Es la segunda parte de mi juego favorito! Un sicario medio demonio, supersexy él, vestido con un abrigo largo de color rojo sangre y a pecho descubierto, con un nombre que le va al pelo y, además, con un gemelo que está igual de trastornado que él (¡arriba Devil May Cry©!). Bien, Nelita. Respira hondo, cariño. Respira hondo y despacito. Recuerda que no sería bueno hiperventilar y desmayarse aquí. Venga, tranquilita. Eso es. Tú coge el mando, empieza partida y ya está. Tomo los auriculares y me los pongo para confirmar mis sospechas de que está todo preparado para centrarse en el juego. Manejo el menú y abro una nueva partida, manteniendo un ritmo respiratorio lo suficientemente lento como para conservar la calma.

A los cinco minutos ya estoy retorciéndome en el sofá al ritmo de las estocadas que mi sexymonio (demonio sexy… jeje ^.^U) reparte a diestro y siniestro. No soy tan idiota como para gritar (como es mi costumbre cuando juego a esto), pero tampoco estoy callada. Unas graves campanadas de fondo me distraen cuando mi sexy demonio vestido de rojo (y sin camisa *.*) y yo estamos a punto de abrir una puerta tras la que se esconde algo grande. Miro la hora en el móvil y casi me da un pasmo cuando, haciendo cuentas, veo que llevo allí sentada más de una hora. Mi diablito y el angelote vuelven a aparecer para discutir a través de mis orejas sobre qué sería mejor idea, si quedarme y terminar el juego (y, ya de paso, tomar un tentempié), o salir de allí y continuar allanando casas hasta el amanecer.

Etto… ¿es cosa mía, o ninguna de las dos propuestas parece venir del angelito?

Sacudo la cabeza y, sin saber bien a quién le estoy haciendo caso, guardo la partida (me da pena borrarla después de lo lejos que he llegado T.T) y vuelvo a dejarlo todo como lo encontré. Salgo de allí casi llorando y, asegurándome de que no me dejo olvidado nada que me incrimine, salgo al pasillo que atraviesa el Templo. Nadie a la derecha, nadie a la izquierda. Corro tras las columnas y me agazapo tras unos matojos secos a un lado de la explanada de entrada. Vuelvo a mi eterno destino: el escarpado terreno que rodea la Calzada. Menos mal que traje calzado del bueno, que si no…

La nube que tapaba la luna ya se ha ido, aunque de poco sirve cuando el satélite ya empieza a desaparecer. Eso me preocupa. Consulto el reloj y suspiro entre asustada y resignada al comprobar que apenas me quedan tres horas para que amanezca. ¡Mierda! No tenía que haberme entretenido con el juego (T.T buuu)

En fin, vayamos ahora a… a… a… (T.T mierda, otra vez)

* * *

**N/A: **Vale, ahora sí. Para quien quiera saberlo, Devil May Cry(c) es un juego a mitad de camino entre el rol y las plataformas en las que el hijo del mismísmo demonio trabaja como detective privado y se dedica a hacer frente al mal espada en mano y pecho al aire (). En lo que respecta al mí, me declaro fan incondicional y total de Dante y Virgil. Conseguí pasarme la primera entrega en casa de un amigo en un mes (estropeándole, según él, el ritmo de la partida). La segunda parte la volví a jugar en su casa (esta vez, me había comprado yo el juego) y no veáis la de piques que hubo por ver quien hacía el combo más espectacular. Ganó él consiguiendo hacer un barrido horizontal con la espada saltando hacia atrás T.T


	24. CÁNCER II

**N/A: **La casita de las caritas, según mi segunda lectora de pruebas (AKA Sonia la Masticaelfos XD). La primera (AKA Ro de Piscis) trató de amenazarme para que le entregara cierto material que se menciona más adelante. No tuvo éxito y tuvo que conformarse con seguir soñando. Este capítulo fue reeditado y terminado durante una conversación delirante por el msn, así que si parece que está terminado con demasiada premura... es que estaba haciendo tres cosas a la vez (msn, fic y e-maileando a la gente).

**DISCLAIMER: **lo que vengo diciendo de costumbre, no cambia decirlo hoy o mañana.

* * *

**..::--****CÁNCER--::..**

Estoy realmente tentada a dejarme caer al suelo para ponerme a llorar. ¡No me apetece entrar ahora a Cáncer! ¡Es de noche, está oscuro y en las paredes hay caras que lloran! (¿a que me enfado y no respiro? ¬//¬) ¿Y si paso de largo y me voy directa a Géminis? El angelito dice que sí asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza… hasta que el diablito le da un soberano bastonazo con el tridente que lo manda a hacer _puenting_ sin cuerda. Ocupando su sitio, el diablito me sugiere que en Cáncer puede haber cosas interesantes, muy interesantes… y no puedo resistir la tentación. A cada paso, la determinación y la sensación de que estoy cometiendo un error se van igualando. Y es que, si la curiosidad mató al gato, y los gatos tienen siete vidas… yo ya le debo a alguien un par de vidas extra (T.T).

De repente siento sed, así que me convenzo a mí misma de entrar a Cáncer con la excusa de ir a tomar un vaso de agua.

Me paro en la salida y de nuevo siento ganas de llorar. No me apetece volver a trepar por las ventanas (me duelen los brazos y la cabeza T.T). Y, definitivamente, como que no me llama mucho el tener que atravesar un pasillo que me mira y gimotea a mi paso. Estoy en una encrucijada. ¿Ventana o pasillo? ¿Posibilidad de tropezar y caer de cabeza o ataque de pánico cuando el numerito de circo empiece? Y tampoco es que me apetezca lanzar una moneda al aire para ver qué sale. Me siento en el bordillo y, mirando hacia atrás, repaso mentalmente todas las vicisitudes que he tenido que sortear para llegar adonde estoy. Me he enfrentado cara a cara con un Caballero Desnudo y he sobrevivido. He jugado al escondite con otro y también he sobrevivido. He aprendido un par de llaves que me serán muy útiles cuando alguien se meta conmigo. He bailado en un jardín con la toga de un ser casi místico. ¡Y lo he hecho yo solita! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo hacer todo esto y más!

Con él ánimo en modo 'yo-puedo-con-todo', me levanto y entro sin vacilar al pasillo central. No me asusta la oscuridad. No me impresiona el silencio. No me preocupan las… ¡AAAH! ¡¡ALGO ME HA TOCADO EL PIE!!

De vuelta en la salida, trato de recuperar el aliento y, mirando el lugar donde estoy, me dan ganas de destrozar alguna columna a cabezazos. ¡Soy idiota! Bien podía haber corrido en la otra dirección y seguir bajando a Géminis. Pero noooooo… tenía que ser tan lista de volver a la salida. Cómo me odio, de verdad.

Con la suficiente calma como para pensar con claridad, trato de rememorar mi llegada al Templo de Cáncer en la tarde. Estaba en penumbras, pero creo recordar que la puerta estaba más o menos a la mitad de camino, pasando tres columnas. Bueno, teniendo esa referencia, tan sólo me queda una solución. Me sitúo bajo el soportal de mármol y, respirando hondo tres veces, tomo posiciones y, sin perder de vista las columnas de mi izquierda… echo a correr por el pasillo. En cuanto cuento tres columnas me lanzo contra la pared, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar que estoy tocando cosas que se mueven. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está la puerta? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? Giro la cabeza y miro hacia enfrente. Repito la operación de correr sin mirar (hasta que casi me como una columna) y me tiro a tantear la pared hasta que toco una superficie diferente. A toda prisa localizo el picaporte, lo giro, entro y cierro.

Es entonces cuando sí que me doy un cabezazo contra la pared.

He estado tan concentrada en mi miedo que ni siquiera me he asegurado de que no hubiera nadie en el Templo. Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida. Ahora si que merezco que me encuentren por inútil. Me giro lentamente y me acerco pasito a pasito hasta asomarme al recibidor.

Silencio y oscuridad. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Corro a esconderme tras un sillón y vuelvo a asomarme. Nada. Me lanzo a esconderme tras las piernas de una estatua. Todavía nada. Me agacho y echo un vistazo al corredor que da a las habitaciones. Ni una luz ni un ruido. Bien, digamos que mi torpeza ha sido milagrosamente compensada por el karma. Ahora no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede pasar cuando las cosas empiecen a salirme bien. Me arrastro hasta la pared y, pegándome todo lo posible al suelo, asomo la cabecita para ver qué hay en el pasillo. Desde aquí no se ve nada. Voy hasta el otro pasillo, el que va a la cocina, y allí tampoco veo ni oigo nada. Caray, voy a acabar suspirando de alivio y todo. Pero no cantemos victoria todavía. Lo que hay que hacer es buscar una habitación con ventana abierta para poder salir. Ahora sí que ni de coña vuelvo al maldito pasillo. Con una vez he tenido suficiente.

Abro con mucha cautela la primera puerta al alcance de mi mano. Bueno, el baño. Recuerdo que tenía sed y, acercándome al lavamanos, abro el grifo y, poniendo las manos en cuenco, bebo lo justo para calmar la sed pero sin llenar el estómago de agua. ¿Alguien ha probado a correr después de beber mucha agua? Yo sí (por no pensar antes de hacerlo) y el resultado fue algo incómodo de describir. Lo dicho, bebo agua y sigo buscando. La siguiente puerta es una especie de trastero, más o menos ordenado, con una trampilla de madera en el medio. Eso sí que llama mi atención, vaya. ¿Será la entrada a algún sótano? ¿Ocultará unas escaleras hacia unas catacumbas? ¿Llevarán a alguna cueva llena de tesoros? O, tal vez, sea la bajada hacia una cripta donde el de Cáncer guarda los cadáveres después de encerrar sus almas en las máscaras del pasillo. Uhg… quita, quita. Me quedo con la idea de las catacumbas.

Ya tengo la mano en la argolla cuando oigo un ruido fuera. Voy corriendo a apagar la luz, a tiempo de verle cruzar el salón en dirección a la cocina. En lugar de ceder ante el pánico, mi cerebro se reactiva y pone a funcionar las neuronas a toda potencia. Corro a cerrar la puerta, me escabullo entre las sombras y voy, puerta por puerta, buscando una habitación con ventana. La alcoba del Caballero (tercer intento abriendo puertas) resulta tener un gran ventanal con balcón. Perfecto. O al menos lo hubiera sido su sus pasos no hubieran sonado tan cerca de la habitación. Esta vez no puedo esconderme bajo la cama, más que nada porque el colchón está directamente sobre una tarima de madera de un palmo de altura. No me da tiempo a llegar al balcón y no hay puerta hacia el baño. Solución: el armario. Abro una de las puertas y me camuflo entre trajes sastre y camisas bastante elegantes. Menos mal que el armario es bastante profundo, porque así puedo apretarme contra el fondo y esconderme mejor. A la izquierda del todo destaca un elaborado abrigo de cuero con cuello de piel. Y, por su bien, espero que… si, es piel sintética. Por esta vez se salva.

Oigo pasos en el interior de la habitación y, aprovechando que una de las puertas del armario es de esas que parecen una persiana (de esas de rejilla, para entendernos), curioseo lo que pasa al otro lado.

El Caballero entra arramblando con lo que se cruza en su camino. Tiemblo… Bueno, la verdad es que ya no sé si es que yo tiemblo o un terremoto sacude el mundo bajo mis pies. El tipo está furioso y, como me encuentre, voy a ser una máscara más en la pared (T.T mami…). Una silla vuelca presa de su ira, la camisa que lleva acaba hecha jirones y… Un momento, ¿se está tambaleando? ¡Claro! No es que esté furioso, ¡es que está borracho! Cielo santo. Pensar en la cantidad ingente de alcohol que debe haber ingerido para acabar así, me marea. Por lo que tengo entendido, hace falta mucho más que una botella del mejor licor para embriagar a estos hombres.

Sale de la habitación como una exhalación y yo aprovecho para volver a respirar. Suspiro aliviada y cierro los ojos dejándome sujetar por el panel del armario. Me sentaría en el suelo pero, no sé por qué, me daría claustrofobia tener ropa por encima de la cabeza. A punto estoy de relajarme definitivamente cuando, de repente, la puerta del armario se abre. Vale… (ha sido un placer conoceros, amigos T.T). A mi derecha, una percha es descolgada de su sitio. Me encojo sobre mí misma procurando que la cabeza no asome por ningún lado. Las rodillas me tiemblan y, al final, acabo dejándome caer al suelo del armario, llorando y rezándole a los dioses para que se apiaden de mí. Y, como si me hubieran escuchado y quisieran reírse de mí, el Caballero aparta de un tirón los trajes que me ocultan, partiendo en dos los montones de ropa como hizo Moisés con las aguas del mar.

Coge el traje que queda colgado a mi izquierda y cierra el armario.

Creo que mi sistema nervioso ha colapsado, porque juraría que debería estar sintiendo mucho dolor y, sin embargo, estoy relativamente bien. Tanteo mi cuerpo, asegurándome de que no falta nada, y me incorporo con cuidado. Me asomo a través de las rendijas y veo como el caballero Death Mask está cambiándose de ropa, dejando tirada en el suelo la que lleva para ponerse la camisa y el traje que ha sacado del armario. Se pasea en boxer hasta una cómoda y me ofrece un plano bastante interesante de su trasero cuando se agacha a recoger algo que se le ha caído.

La bombilla se enciende.

Saco la cámara y, entreabriendo ligeramente la puerta, mi espíritu de reportera gráfica vuelve al ataque. Los cinco minutos siguientes los paso plasmando los momentos estelares de su striptease a la inversa, desde unas magníficas poses de espaldas con sólo los pantalones, pasando por el momentazo en que se está poniendo la camisa y acabando cuando se está mirando al espejo con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa.

El Caballero abandona la habitación y yo salgo casi de puntillas. Lo siento, pero no pienso esperar a comprobar si se ha ido. Me tiro de cabeza por el balcón y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Aunque, antes de irme, me guardo la camiseta que llevaba puesta. (¿qué? Me gusta cómo huele… ^.^).

Sin entretenerme más, abro el ventanal, salgo y lo cierro tras de mí. Me voy hacia un lado, donde las sombras me ocultan, y me espero a que el corazón decida volver a latir. Cuando lo hace, me asomo por el barandal hacia abajo y me descubro a mí misma suspirando de verdadero alivio cuando veo que la columna que sujeta el balcón tiene salientes donde apoyar los pies para bajar. Y sí, sirven de escalera y consigo poner los pies en tierra firme y sin caer. Caray, esto debe ser un hito en mi historia. He bajado saltando por un balcón, y no me he caído. ¡Que suerte!

De acuerdo, ahora… ¡EN MARCHA! El destino más dulce y apetecible me espera en Géminis.


	25. GÉMINIS II

**N/A:** ya está, ya hemos llegado. El lugar donde suelen tener lugar la mayoría de mis fantasías de Saint Seiya. Este capítulo fue una sorpresa incluso para mí. Teniendo en cuenta que Saga es mi favorito... el que piense que fue el más fácil de escribir, se equivoca. Precisamente por ser el más importante fue el que escribí con más presión. Tenía que quedar lo mejor posible (perfecto no podía ser... la perfección no existe). Me prometí a mí misma (y a tata Ro, que seguía de beta reader) que no habría pornosidades ni perversiones en esta parte. Y vaya si me costó cumplirlo. Tanto que, si me atenía a mi propia promesa, mis musas amenazaban con rebelarse y dejarme plantada. Al final llegué a un acuerdo con ellas y, tras muchas lágrimas y sufrimientos, nació esto.

Y lo más raro es que me gusta, teniendo en cuenta que no hago nada "malo" estilo Capricornio XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya y demás es todo todito de Kurumada y la Toei Animations; los OC pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (ya nombrados); escribir fanfics es algo que se hace sin ánimo de lucro y cualquier parecido con la realidad (más allá de lugares geográficos reales) es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**..::--****GÉMINIS--::..**

Flotando en mi nube particular, me alejo de Cáncer pensando que ahora soy más dura que Chuck Norris y Mr. T juntos y que nadie me puede parar. O quizá si. He tenido que frenar en seco porque delante de mí, a menos de un metro, sólo hay vacío.

Avanzo ese metro con cautela y me asomo. Sabía que esto tenía que pasar alguna vez… Tengo a mis pies todo un señor desnivel de no menos de siete metros de pared lisa y de salientes afilados como cuchillas. Con la absurda creencia de que, al otro lado del camino, la bajada puede ser mejor, atravieso la Calzada… para encontrar lo mismo. Qué inocente soy, de verdad. Miro las escaleras y vuelvo la vista al cielo. Ya no hay nubes tapando la luna, así que ver una figura bajando sería más que obvio. Me he arriesgado a atravesar el camino aprovechando un breve momento de penumbra, pero ahora está claro que, con el cielo tan despejado, no tengo escapatoria.

Aunque claro, siempre puedo… no, definitivamente no voy a hacer rappel por ese barranco. Estoy dispuesta a correr ciertos riesgos, pero nunca pondría mi integridad física en peligro voluntariamente (¬¬ etto… ¿no es eso lo que llevo haciendo toda la noche?). De fondo, un reloj marca cuatro campanadas. Una por cada infarto que casi sufro, seguro. Si mal no recuerdo, el parte meteorológico dijo que la salida del sol estaba prevista sobre las seis treinta y siete de la mañana, así que me quedan dos horas para hacer lo que sea que voy a hacer. Eso si me decido a bajar a Géminis, claro. Tal vez si bajo descolgándome por el bordillo… Quita, quita. Ni que yo fuera alguna especie de montañista cruzado con un ninja. Definitivamente voy a tener que bajar por las escaleras. Miro hacia atrás (una vez más) y rezo a quién sea que me escuche que, por favor, ninguno de los Caballeros sienta la terrible necesidad de echar un vistazo a la Calzada mientras yo bajo. Eso si, para no tentar demasiado a la suerte, voy a poner de mi parte y a bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Estoy en la salida de Géminis (así que, actualmente, hay DOS SALIDAS en el Templo XD) y no me he tropezado ni una sola vez durante la bajada. Doy las gracias, de nuevo a quién sea que me haya escuchado, y me interno en las sombras del corredor central. Voy hasta la puerta de acceso a la zona residencial y apoyo la oreja contra la puerta, a ver qué puedo escuchar. De momento nada, así que supongo que eso tiene que ser bueno. Abro la puerta con un cuidado extremo, susurro un quedo 'Chiqui, ya estoy aquí' nada más porque me apetecía hacer la gracia (XP ¿Qué? ¿Nadie ha visto 'Dinosaurios'?), y voy hasta el salón.

No hay demasiados rastros de que hayan estado por allí en la tarde, así que doy por supuesto que son muy organizados y lo han recogido todo antes de irse. ¡Un momento! ¡Si se han ido ya no tiene gracia!

Cuando dejo de lloriquear, busco alguna evidencia de que los gemelos de mis sueños estén en casa. Lo más obvio a estas horas es buscar en las habitaciones, por lo que dejo el salón y me encamino hacia el pasillo lateral. Rezando por no hacer demasiado ruido, abro una puerta y me encuentro una biblioteca. Cierro y abro la siguiente. Un pequeño aseo. Cierro y abro la siguiente. Una pequeña sala vacía. Cierro y abro la puerta de enfrente (en este lado ya no hay más). Ahora sí, una habitación. ¿De quién de los dos? Ni idea, pues. Saco mi fiel móvil-linterna y voy enfocando hacia el suelo para ver dónde piso hasta quedar junto a la cama. Procurando que la luz no le de en la cara, ilumino el colchón hasta tener más o menos localizada su figura bajo las mantas. Alargo la mano para acariciar uno de los mechones de su soberbia melena, pero se remueve en sueños y yo me agazapo en el suelo. Como el móvil todavía sigue iluminando alcanzo a vislumbrar, bajo la mesita de noche, la esquina de un papel asomando. Tiro de él con cuidado y lo acerco a la luz para leerlo. Es una nota con el sello del Patriarca, así que el remitente está claro. Desdoblo el papel y, leyendo por encima, me quedo con la idea de que se trata de algo de una misión. Bla, bla, bla… Athena… bla, bla, bla… ¡Kanon de Géminis! Que divertido… ¡Estoy en la habitación de mi cuñado! (^.^) Vuelvo a dejar el papel donde estaba y me incorporo lentamente para asomarme por un lado del colchón… y encontrarme con la cara del Caballero a escasos cinco centímetros de mi cara. Se ha debido atravesar en la cama, porque si no ya debería tener el cuello roto por el extraño ángulo. Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor y no puedo hacer más que sonreír. Es curioso que su hermano inspire en mí esa lujuria desenfrenada y, ahora, él me despierte una ternura como la que siento cuando me ponen un cachorrito en los brazos.

Suspiro despacito y le aparto un mechón de la cara procurando no molestarle demasiado. Se remueve, seguramente porque le he hecho cosquillas, y arruga la nariz. Aaaw… ¡Es tan mono! Dejando de lado mi yo más tierno, saco fuerzas y me alejo de él. Salgo de la habitación y cierro con mucho cuidado la puerta dándole las buenas noches en un susurro.

De vuelta en el pasillo, miro a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme. Vale, he venido por el lado izquierdo, así que la siguiente puerta es la de la derecha. Un pasito. Otro pasito. Un pasito más. Una pequeña carrerita y me paro delante de la siguiente puerta. A cámara lenta, alcanzo el picaporte y lo giro tirándome mentalmente de los pelos cuando el mecanismo empieza a chirriar. ¡Que pare ya! ¡Que pare ya! Me evito el sufrimiento girando de golpe el picaporte y empujo para terminar de abrir. Al menos al soltarlo no sigue chirriando. Aguanto la respiración y escucho. Solo la acompasada respiración de alguien durmiendo (¡danza mental de la victoria! ¡SI!). Saco el móvil y alumbro mi camino hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Apunto a los pies y sigo hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros. Caray, cualquiera diría que ha perdido altura y tamaño. Kanon parecía abultar más bajo las mantas. Y, ¿es cosa mía o antes tenía los hombros más anchos? Y eso es… ¿una melena castaña? Pero, ¿qué coño…? Vale que, con la débil luz del móvil, los colores puedan parecer más oscuros, pero de ahí a que un azul eléctrico parezca color chocolate hay mucho.

Por un momento la furia me invade al relacionar detalles. ¿Menos estatura? ¿Hombros estrechos? ¿Melena de color oscuro? ¡En esa cama hay una mujer! Uy, que ganas de estrangularla me están dando. O, tal vez, podría agarrarla de los pelos y aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo. O, mejor, meterle la cabeza en la taza del retrete y tirar de la cadena una y otra vez. Igual que en la habitación de Kanon, llamo a mi autocontrol y desecho la rabia. No es buen momento para perder los nervios. Inspiro con fuerza un par de veces e imagino un lugar feliz donde no existen los problemas. Si. Un lugar en la playa, con arena blanca y aguas de color turquesa, con las palmeras inclinándose hacia el agua. La brisa es agradable y no hace demasiado calor. Definitivamente es un lugar feliz… hasta que aparece una tiparraca corriendo por la orilla, estilo 'Baywatch', con su estúpida melena de color chocolate ondeando al estúpido viento mientras se ríe como una estúpida. Abro los ojos y gruño. Ya no estoy tranquila ni en mi lugar feliz.

Salgo de la habitación sin preocuparme ya por si la puerta chirría o si hago ruido al cerrarla. Al cuerno con todo.

Voy hacia el salón y me siento en el sillón, hirviendo de rabia. Pero una vocecita chillona en mi cabeza me distrae. De repente he recordado la conversación que tuve con Saga en la cocina, lo que me dijo después de besarme. Sus palabras resonaron con fuerza: _"Nunca me he sentido preparado para serle fiel a alguien pero… si te gusta jugar, yo puedo enseñarte los juegos más divertidos."_ Si seré tonta… Seguro que eso mismo se lo dice a cualquier cosa con falda que se le cruce en el camino y le llame la atención.

Vale… he pasado de la rabia a la depresión. Esto no me gusta.

Busco en mi bolso el paquetito de pañuelos de papel para sacar uno, más que nada porque siento arder los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero algo más tropieza primero con mi mano. El spray que me llevé de Escorpio. Pensándolo detenidamente, tampoco hace falta ser científico para comprender lo que dice la fórmula. Realmente, viendo el dibujo, se pueden sacar conclusiones precipitadas (no me arriesgaré a hacer un pronóstico más o menos acertado). Si hay dos muñequitos, y uno está roncando… puede que sea algún tipo de anestésico. O cloroformo, ya que estamos. Como no me apetece probarlo para comprobar nada, vuelvo a guardarlo y saco un pañuelo para enjuagar la lágrima que, finalmente, ha caído por su propio peso.

Esto es bochornoso… Me dejé llevar por mis hormonas y he caído en la trampa como una de esas estúpidas adolescentes de comedia norteamericana a la que el capitán del equipo de fútbol se empeña en encandilar para ganar una apuesta. De verdad que me siento terriblemente ridícula. Ahora sí, me echo a llorar. Sin gimoteos, sin sollozos. Sólo lagrimas cayendo sin tregua.

Al cabo de unos minutos me seco la cara y los ojos, suspiro y me pongo en pie. Me coloco la ropa más que nada por hacer algo con las manos y me giro hacia la salida. Pero algo me detiene. Al fondo del otro pasillo hay una puerta entreabierta por la que se ve algo de luz. Como ya no tengo nada que perder, decido continuar con la misión y me acerco. Ahora oigo una voz. Una conversación, tal vez, si no fuera porque nadie le hace la réplica. Me acerco un poco más y me escondo a un lado de la puerta. Asomo un poco la cabeza y veo como el Caballero (esta vez el MÍO) pasea arriba y abajo por la habitación con la mano en la cabeza. No, espera. Está hablando por teléfono, y parece que está discutiendo. Dice algo de que alguien apareció de repente y que tuvo que aguantar sus lloriqueos incongruentes hasta que se desmayó. El interlocutor habla ahora, porque él guarda silencio. Luego replica que ya está harto y que, si él (su interlocutor) no hace algo, pasaran cosas de las que todos se arrepentirán. Al otro lado tienen que haber dado una respuesta que no le gusta porque, al momento, Saga levanta la voz para quejarse de la irresponsabilidad que supone dejar a alguien como ella (quiero suponer que se trata de la mujer de su habitación) sin vigilancia. De nuevo silencio mientras el otro le habla, y luego un gruñido de rabia contenida.

Me aprieto contra la pared buscando más cobertura en caso de que se gire hacia la puerta, y me concentro más en los sonidos que en las imágenes.

El silencio sigue, y quiero imaginar que el que está al otro lado del teléfono puede estar tratando o de calmar a Saga o de darle motivos para explicar el comportamiento de la mujer. Saga replica que JAMÁS había estado en esta situación y que ahora era responsabilidad suya que alguien externo al Santuario hubiera violado la seguridad y se hubiera atrevido a acercarse tanto a la Cámara. Vaya… así que esto no era tanto por él como por Athena. La conversación sigue el mismo tono, con Saga reclamándole una y otra vez su negligencia. Al cabo de unos minutos el Caballero da por finalizada la llamada después de advertirle por última vez que, si no la vigila más, habrá problemas y que haga el favor de hacerle entender a la chica que él no quiere ni querrá nada con ella.

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa cercana y resopla con fuerza pasándose las manos por el pelo. ¿Será que la tipa esa le está acosando? Él murmura algo que no llego a escuchar, vuelve a resoplar y luego gruñe algo así como 'maldita friki'. Vaya, el pronto psicópata ha vuelto y ahora se me está ocurriendo que podría buscar un caballo, coger a la bruja esa, atarle las manos con una soga y dejar que el animal la arrastre Calzada arriba y abajo. Pero mejor no, que la sangre es muy difícil de limpiar.

Desando mis pasos y vuelvo al salón, mirando hacia atrás con un nudo en el corazón. Bueno, en parte. El otro lado de la moneda es un repentino ataque de felicidad. Si, vale, la mujer de su habitación es una supuesta acosadora (y borracha, quiero imaginar por el 'desmayo' y los 'incongruentes lloriqueos'), pero… ¡no están juntos de ninguna manera! Eso me hace sentir en parte aliviada.

Miro a mi alrededor comprobando que todavía no he llamado la atención de nadie, y descubro algo brillante que me hace sonreír de pura maldad. Tomo el objeto y vuelvo a la habitación de Saga, más pendiente de que la luz de la habitación del fondo siga encendida que por hacer ruido con la puerta. Entro, hago lo mío y salgo de allí aguantando la risa. Oh… pagaría millones por ver su cara cuando se despierte por la mañana. Dejo el objeto donde lo encontré y por fin abandono Géminis.

Las nubes han vuelto a ocultar la luna, así que ahora que los lados de las escaleras vuelven a ser terreno más o menos firme, puedo bajar tranquilamente hasta Tauro. Y poco me falta para hacerlo a saltitos mientras mi pequeño diablito hace palmas y el angelito está llorando contra mi hombro.


	26. TAURO II

**N/A: **La Casa de Tauro. Baluarte inexpugnable donde a Alde le partieron el cuerno XD. Estaba un poco rabiosa cuando terminé Géminis (de hecho siempre que escribo sobre algo que ocurre en la Calzada me pasa), así que le tocaba a Tauro pagar las consecuencias. Vale... este capítulo es mitad premeditación con alevosía y mitad inspiración repentina. Sabía lo que quería, pero no cómo enfocarlo. Esto es el resultado. Ojalá os parezca tan aceptable y comprensible como a mí XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Kurumada y TOEI Animations son los que tienen derechos legales sobre Saint Seiya y productos derivados; los OC pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (se puede preguntar sin miedo, yo os pongo en contacto para lo que haga falta); los fics se escriben sin ánimo de lucro (es para el esparcimiento de mis neuronas) y todo parecido con la realidad (excepto lugares geográficos existentes) es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**..::--****TAURO--::..**

A mitad de camino hacia Tauro, me descubro tarareando la melodía de "La casita de papel". Ains… ¡Qué felices seremos los dos y qué dulces los besos serán! Pasaremos la noche en la luna viviendo en mi casita de papel. Definitivamente tengo que ser la reencarnación del que escribió la canción, porque ahora mismo me siento exactamente en la luna. Y pensar que hace un rato estaba llorando…

Pero precisamente el pensar que estoy a punto de allanar la casa del gigantón me baja la libido de golpe. Mierda… eso si es un pensamiento matapasiones. No, espera… el caballero Aldebaran bailando 'Full Monty' utilizando la toalla como complemento sexy, eso SI es matapasiones. Ugh, creo que tendré pesadillas durante meses. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar de mí pensamientos desmoralizantes y avanzo por entre rocas y matorrales secos hasta llegar a la salida de Tauro. Miro hacia el pasillo. Miro el lateral de la casa. Pasillo. Lateral. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me arriesgo a caer de cabeza a través de una ventana o me atrevo a entrar por la puerta grande? Mejor por una ventana, ya puestos.

Me acerco hasta la primera que alcanzo a ver encuentro las contraventanas cerradas, así que voy hasta la siguiente. Más que una ventana parece un gran conducto de ventilación, con una rejilla metálica encajada contra la roca. Busco algo con lo que hacer palanca y, no sin esfuerzo, consigo removerla de su sitio. Es lo bastante amplia como para que pueda entrar por ella sin problemas, y el tramo que tengo que recorrer a cuatro patas me indica que puede que realmente se trate de un conducto del sistema de ventilación. A unos tres metros del exterior hay otra rejilla. Me asomo por una de las rendijas y creo distinguir cubículos más o menos organizados. Eso me dice que puedo estar en la 'clínica' de animales. Uff… ¿Me atreveré a entrar donde sé que hay un león? Bueno, estaba enjaulado, así que tampoco puede ser para tanto.

Rememorando la última película de espías que vi en el cine, saco un cordel de mi bolso (si, suelo llevar de todo cuando sé que voy 'de paseo') y lo ato a una de las láminas metálicas de la rejilla. Me siento a cierta distancia, apoyando los pies contra ella y, sujetando firmemente el cordel, doy un golpe seco a la rejilla para que ceda. Como la estoy sujetando, ni se mueve demasiado ni se cae, ahorrándome el escándalo que habría supuesto que rebotara contra el suelo. La dejo caer suavemente y luego bajo, aprovechando que el borde está a menos de un metro del suelo. En la oscuridad, un par de puntos opalescentes se giran hacia mí provocándome un escalofrío que me recorre de pies a cabeza. Que yo sepa, en la 'granja' solo había un animal que pudiera presumir de esos ojazos que brillan en la oscuridad. Y, la verdad, no me hace mucha gracia que sea precisamente el león el primero en darme la bienvenida. Gruñe por lo bajo y después los puntos brillantes se apagan. Al menos no le llamo demasiado la atención.

Saco mi móvil linterna y examino la zona. Estoy frente a la cerca de las mascotas de la Princesa, viendo lo que parece ser un conejo molestar a base de cabezazos a un apático pavo real que permanece estático en su principesco dormitar, sin inmutarse. Cerca de ellos, un pato se entretiene dando vueltas alrededor de un pequeño perro, que resopla de vez en cuando, mientras un par de pollitos pasean sobre su lomo haciendo equilibrios. En un rincón hay un gato desquiciado que no deja de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para alcanzarse la cola. Al final si que iba a tener razón el Caballero con que los animales estaban un poco trastornados… Junto a la cerca hay otro recinto, un poco más grande y más reforzado, donde la cabra descansa sobre un montón de heno fresco. Más allá, una gran pajarera llena de aves permanece extrañamente en silencio. Curioso, sin duda, que un pájaro no haga ni un solo ruido a pesar de notar una presencia extraña a su alrededor. Al fondo, a mi derecha, la enorme jaula del león me parece igual de invitadora que el pasillo de Cáncer, así que le digo adiós desde lejos y me dirijo hacia el portón de salida hacia las dependencias del Caballero.

Nada más abrir la puerta distingo un breve atisbo de claridad que me dice que esta noche Tauro está en casa. Voy hasta la esquina que da al pasillo y me asomo. Al fondo veo el salón, donde el inmenso guardián está sentado en el sofá mirando hacia delante. Tiene un mando en la mano, así que podría estar viendo la televisión. Una de dos: o padece insomnio o madruga demasiado. Bah, me da igual. Sea lo que sea, a él le ha tocado. Vengo furiosa de Géminis y de alguna manera tengo que desquitarme. Tauro va a pagar por todos los malos ratos que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora. Digamos que él estaba en el momento inoportuno en el lugar menos apropiado. No tengo nada en su contra, pero siempre he sido partícipe de descargar tensiones antes de afrontar un día de trabajo. Ea. Nela dixit.

Como la situación más común que he tenido que vivir hasta el momento ha sido tener que esconderme de los Caballeros, me voy a divertir jugando al escondite con el señor Aldebaran. Aunque, para eso, primero me voy a dedicar a explorar los alrededores para tener controlado el campo de juego. El salón es la única habitación del Templo que está separada del resto, así que puedo merodear por los pasillos con relativa seguridad.

Quince minutos después, con la localización de las habitaciones memorizada y un plan más o menos trazado, me voy a la cocina, bebo un poco de agua, me aliso la ropa, miro por la ventana, curioseo en la nevera, voy hasta la puerta lateral… y dejo caer una cuchara al suelo. Salgo inmediatamente y me escondo en las sombras del pasillo para ver al Caballero entrar a la cocina. Echo a correr hasta el salón y doy un golpe contra la mesa de madera para luego salir de allí y entrar al baño. Me asomo con cuidado por la rendija entreabierta y le veo mirar hasta debajo del sofá para encontrar el origen del ruido. Arrimándome a la puerta que da acceso a la habitación donde duerme, enciendo las luces y cierro la puerta de golpe. En la habitación, me tiro debajo de la cama y me arrincono contra las sombras bajo la cabecera. Dos segundos después, veo los pies del Caballero patear arriba y abajo la habitación para luego salir.

Sigo sus pasos y, entreabriendo la puerta, veo que se ha vuelto a sentar en el sillón. Vuelvo al baño, garabateo algo en el cristal del espejo con el dedo y abro el grifo del agua caliente para que se llene todo de vapor y, con el tiempo, el dibujo del espejo sea visible. Salgo de allí y voy a la cocina. Pongo dos sillas una encima de la otra (con una milagrosa pericia para no hacer ruido, teniendo en cuenta que estoy a oscuras) y saco varios vasos para ponerlos alrededor de las sillas. Enciendo la luz y salgo de allí cerrando la puerta hasta que apenas queda abierta un centímetro. Luego me doy una patada mental por hacer eso. ¿Enciendo la luz al irme? En fin… Corro hasta la habitación del caballero y allí deshago la cama y abro las ventanas. Voy al pasillo asegurándome de que todavía no advierte nada, me acerco a la puerta del baño… y doy un portazo. Después, corro hacia el portón del recinto de los animales y la dejo entreabierta. Me asomo por la esquina y espero.

Efectivamente, el Caballero ha descubierto que ha sido la puerta del baño la que se ha cerrado, porque va directo hacia ella. Entra, suelta una maldición que haría enrojecer al más templado, y sale de allí mirando hacia todos lados. He dejado la puerta de su habitación también entreabierta, así que era casi de esperar que esa fuera su siguiente parada. Otra maldición, un grito y un par de gruñidos me indican que ha descubierto mi obra de arte. Sale de la habitación bufando y, cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia la cocina, corre hacia allí como una locomotora para quedarse plantado bajo el dintel de la puerta. Retrocede un par de pasos y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Aguanto la risa tapándome la boca y me escondo. Puede que ya sea hora de irme. Aunque, primero…

Diez minutos después, estoy fuera del Templo, colocando de nuevo la rejilla contra la piedra, oyendo cómo las aves, la cabra, los conejos, perros, gatos, y demás animalillos (ni de broma suelto al león) corretean por la sala, seguramente perseguidos por un alterado Caballero. ¿Soy mala? Desde luego, soy Géminis y eso va implícito en mi naturaleza. ¿Perversa? Mucho. ¿De mente retorcida? Si no, no sería yo. ¿Me he pasado? Tal vez, pero ya me preocuparé por los remordimientos más tarde.

Y así, dejando a Tauro encargarse de las mascotas, me dirijo a la última parada antes de abandonar definitivamente el Santuario.


	27. ARIES II

**N/A: **¡Final del trayecto! Ha costado, pero hemos llegado a Aries. Si alguien se ha dado cuenta, hay un pequeño objeto que ha tenido apariciones esporádicas sin llegar a formar parte activa de la trama. Eso es porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que iba a hacer con eso. Hasta que Nela llegó a Aries y la bombilla se encendió. Si he estereotipado demasiado al bueno del lemuriano, lo siento. Los peronajes tienen vida propia en mi cabeza y lo único que puedo hacer es dejarlos hacer y escribir lo que "veo".

Sólo quedan dos capítulos más (el final y un omake)!!

**DISCLAIMER: **lo de siempre... las cosas tienen sus dueños, no hay afán de ganar dinero con esto, y nada de tomar situaciones reales para molestar a nadie.

* * *

**..::--****ARIES--::..**

Ahora que ya estoy más relajada y mi humor ha vuelto a ser el de antes, me siento más preparada para hacer frente al último bastión de la fortaleza. Ojalá mis cosas sigan detrás de la columna a la entrada, que si no…

Alcanzo el pórtico de salida y me asomo al interior. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allí. Voy de puntillas, pegada a la pared, hasta que llego a la primera columna y encuentro, justo donde las dejé, las maletas con el material de las entrevistas. Menos mal. Me las echo a los hombros para calcular con cuanto peso voy a tener que escabullirme de allí y, una vez decidida la mejor manera de cargarlas, las vuelvo a dejar en el suelo. No es mucho, pero prefiero saber cuál es mi margen de movimientos para poder estar mejor preparada para la carrerita que me pienso echar si las cosas se tuercen. Sé que acabarán atrapándome, pero no pienso dejar que lo hagan sin resistirme. Y, si hace falta dar patadas, se dan y punto.

Voy hasta la puerta y la encuentro cerrada. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las incursiones las he hecho por la ventana, no sé si esto puede significar algo. Salgo del corredor y me dirijo hacia el lateral en busca de otra vía de acceso. La única ventana que encuentro abierta da a la cocina, así que trepo con cuidado y aprovecho que está la encimera para bajar al suelo con cautela. No se oye ni el vuelo de una mosca. Y he de señalar que, para ser un 'padre soltero', tiene la cocina reluciente de tan limpia y ordenada. Ni rastro de que hay un niño cerca, de verdad. Salgo al pasillo y distingo la sombra de una puerta abierta. Me acerco a ella y, con la luz del móvil, alcanzo a entrever la Caja de la Armadura abierta, así que el Caballero se encuentra aparentemente fuera, de servicio.

Vuelvo al pasillo y miro a mi alrededor, tratando de decidir mi siguiente destino. Hay una puerta cerca de la esquina, así que me acerco a ella y la empujo para abrirla. Ah, vale, esta es la que va al taller. Miro hacia atrás asegurándome de que todavía no hay nadie alrededor y entro. Procuro no encender la luz, porque el taller tenía amplios ventanales y, como seguramente los demás Caballeros están al tanto de las actividades de sus compañeros, no sería muy normal que allí hubiera luz cuando el inquilino no está en casa. Voy directa hacia la mesa donde descansa la Armadura de Géminis y la observo bajo la tenue luz del móvil. Se me antoja una especie de Shiva dorado con un cubo de fregona en la cabeza. Joder… ¿De verdad tienen que ponerse eso en la cabeza? Con lo elegantes y hermosas que son las demás tiaras y cascos, a mi futuro marido ha tenido que tocarle uno con el que seguramente parecerá Mazinger Z. Seguro que nuestros hijos se reirán de él cuando lo lleve puesto. Qué injusta es la vida. Paso los dedos con cuidado por los brazos advirtiendo, igual que en Leo, que el metal es cálido. Alumbro ambos lados del casco, descubriendo que parecen una réplica de las máscaras del teatro griego: una cara sonriente (con cierto punto malvado) y otra triste. Abrazo la figura con cariño (un impulso, ¿vale?), suspiro y salgo de allí, asomándome con mucha cautela por si acaso el Caballero hubiera decidido volver antes de tiempo. Antes de que yo hubiera salido, entiéndase.

Estoy de nuevo parada en mitad del pasillo cuando oigo una puerta abrirse. Con el corazón acelerado, corro a ocultarme tras el mueble más cercano y asomo apenas los ojos (como los cocodrilos en el agua) para ver cómo el pequeño pelirrojo avanza arrastrando los pies sin dirección aparente. Va con los ojos medio cerrados, por lo que alcanzo a ver, y no parece tener muy claro lo que está haciendo. Se acerca a una estantería y se dedica a abrir todas las portezuelas y los cajones. Luego se da media vuelta y va a la cocina. Le sigo con cuidado, siempre en las sombras, y le veo encender la luz y dar media vuelta camino al salón. Si, el niño es sonámbulo. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, le guío hacia su habitación y, después de ayudarle a meterse en la cama, salgo cerrando la puerta. Seguramente por eso la puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, para que el niño no saliera a la calle caminando en sueños. Eso de padecer sonambulismo es algo serio, de verdad. Yo hablo en sueños, y he pasado malos ratos por eso, así que imaginar que puedo ir deambulando por mi casa sin control mientras el mundo duerme… Voy apagando las luces que ha encendido y trato de dejarlo todo como si no se hubiera levantado.

Guardo silencio y, como no oigo ningún ruido más, voy hacia otra puerta y entro en la sala. Algo así como un estudio. Las paredes están tapizadas de libros desde el suelo al techo, hay un amplio escritorio junto al ventanal y una chimenea apagada. Me gusta este sitio, si señora. Corro las cortinas del ventanal, empujo la puerta hasta dejar apenas una rendija y enciendo la luz. Hay que ser discreta pero práctica, me digo pensando en la posible llegada del Caballero. Me acerco hasta la estantería de la derecha y tomo un libro. Escrito en latín. Gracias, pero no me apetece traducir ahora. Lo dejo y cojo otro de la balda de arriba. Chino. 'El arte de la guerra', de Lao Tze Tzung. Buen libro, de verdad. Lo dejo en su sitio y cambio de lado. Alcanzo un volumen de encuadernación roja y trato de leer el título. Mira que me considero ducha en idiomas y me enorgullezco de hablar dieciséis con suficiente fluidez pero… reconozco que no tengo ni idea del idioma en el que está escrito esto. Por el aspecto de los ideogramas, bien podría tratarse de una lengua oriental, pero no sabría decir nada en concreto acerca de la zona geográfica. La redondez de los trazos se asemeja bastante al hindi, pero la distribución de los caracteres es más bien china. Saco la cámara de fotos y tomo una instantánea de la portada y de un par de páginas al azar. Esto tengo que averiguarlo por orgullo. Seguramente en la Agencia alguien sabrá decirme qué pone. Si por algo nos caracterizamos allí es por nuestra ideología multicultural.

Dejo el libro en su sitio y me acerco a la mesa. Hay cientos de folios repartidos por encima, aparentemente desorganizados. Rodeo el mueble y, del otro lado, compruebo que, partiendo desde ese folio central, alrededor hay dispuestos más documentos que, seguramente, tienen la misión de complementar ese folio. Saco fotos de varios de ellos y, una vez satisfecha (no del todo porque, si fuera por mí, no saldría hasta que hubiera leído TODOS Y CADA UNO de los libros que allí hay), voy a apagar la luz y luego descorro las cortinas. Salgo y cierro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El resto del Templo sigue en silencio, y la puerta de la habitación del niño sigue cerrada. Suspiro y miro a mi alrededor. Vale, lo reconozco. No tengo ni pizca de ganas de irme, pero ya están a punto de dar las seis de la mañana y, como empiece a clarear, lo tendré más difícil para irme.

Me encamino hacia el salón mientras saco el móvil buscando alumbrar algo el suelo, pues no quiero tropezar. El problema viene cuando, de repente, las luces se encienden y, a menos de dos metros de mí, un sorprendido Caballero de Aries me mira boquiabierto. Sonrío de puro nerviosismo y, sacando presta el spray que he supuesto que es cloroformo, avanzo hacia él y le rocío bien la cara. Cuando empieza a toser me preocupo pero, al ver cómo se tambalea hasta que las rodillas le ceden, me alegro de haber acertado con mis conclusiones. El Caballero cae, con armadura y todo, al suelo. Todavía le rocío un poco más la cara con el spray, por si acaso. Al llegar a la puerta veo que finalmente había descubierto que mis cosas no se habían movido del sitio, porque las ha dejado dentro, junto al recibidor. Me cargo las bolsas al hombro y salgo pitando de allí. Bajo las escaleras ya no corriendo, sino saltando los escalones de tres en tres y de cuatro en cuatro, sin preocuparme por mirar hacia atrás.

Eso sí, al llegar al final de la Calzada tengo que hacer una frenada de emergencia de las que hacen historia. Ya sabía yo que el Karma no deja pasar ni una. ¿Que yo había tenido una infinita suerte al no ser descubierta allanando Templos? Pues todo tenía que compensarse con una proverbial y amenazante escolta esperándome al pie de las escaleras.


	28. DESENLACE

**N/A: **pues si... después de 27 días de correrías por el Santuario, llegamos al final. Todavía queda un omake, pero esta es la despedida de Nela. Todo esto comenzó un poco por experimentar, porque nunca tengo la expectativa de que alguien se tome la molestia de leer mis fics (más que nada porque siempre escribo lo que me gustaría leer y a veces eso causa problemas al público XD); así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a los que habéis seguido leyendo mis actualizaciones. No sabéis la ilusión que siento al abrir el mail cada día y encontrar los mensajes de FF anunciando un nuevo review. Sois los mejores, en serio...

Y en fin... el último día Nela estaba al pie de la Calzada, con un pelotón de hombres frente a ella. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Pues, como diría una de mis escritoras favoritas... KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP READIIIIIIIIIIIIING! (sigue leyendo ^_^)

**DISCLAIMER:** el proyecto Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada Masami y asociados; los OC pertenecen a Guardiana, Syrianth y yo misma; personajes muy OOC (out of canon); cualquier situación parecida a la realidad es pura coincidencia; los fanfics se escriben sin ánimo de lucro... y creo que ya. Bueno, lo de siempre: respeta a los escritores aficionados, hacemos esto por compartir con el mundo... no hace falta robar!

* * *

**..::--****DESENLACE--::..**

Una hora y media más tarde, ya todos reunidos en la Cámara con su Excelencia, mi juicio comienza. Se ha demorado todo esperando a que llegaran todos los afectados pero, en cuanto hubo llegado el último de los Caballeros, quedó más que claro que allí entraban quince personas y sólo saldrían catorce. Eso no implica que, el tiempo que tardaran en llegar los demás, yo estuviera tranquila. Para nada. Ya se encargó su Excelencia de enumerarme todas y cada una de las leyes que había transgredido, para que fuera bien consciente.

Cuando el Caballero de Aries despertó y les dijo que me encontró husmeando en su salón, cuando mis cosas todavía seguían tras la columna, no hizo más que reforzar el testimonio del Caballero de Capricornio. Y claro, así los Caballeros de Acuario, Escorpio y Tauro fueron atando cabos y encontraron justificación a su paranoia. El resto se escandalizó, enfureció y casi se prendió fuego por la ira al pensar que yo había irrumpido de alguna manera en sus Templos 'a hacer de las mías', incluso cuando ellos estaban dentro.

Su Excelencia está sentado en su estrado, pasándose las manos por el puente de la nariz intentando calmar un seguro dolor de cabeza (yo, vamos). Los Caballeros están a los lados, ejerciendo de jurado y posible verdugo. Todos me miran con un brillo MUY asesino en la mirada, alguno de ellos sujetando al compañero a su lado más que nada para evitar que saltara sobre mí. Su Excelencia alza la voz llamando a la calma entre los guerreros, y alguno de ellos alcanza a gruñir por lo bajo quejándose seguro por no poder vengarse en el momento.

El Maestro se levanta y viene hacia mí con las manos a la espalda. Para a un metro de mí, me mira y suspira con fuerza. Obviamente espera a que yo diga algo en mi defensa, pero los dos sabemos que no hay palabras suficientes en el mundo que me justifiquen y absuelvan de mi terrible falta. Suspira de nuevo y me pregunta por qué. Sólo eso. ¿Por qué? Estoy realmente tentada a echarme a llorar, pero todavía me queda algo de dignidad y no quiero parecer caprichosa e insensata. Bueno, no más de lo que ya parezco. Levanto la mirada hacia él y, con toda la firmeza que consigo reunir, le digo que, sea cual sea el castigo, lo afrontaré. Pero que, por favor, no culpe a la Agencia. Esto ha sido una decisión mía y no tiene por qué desconfiar de ellos. Eso parece sorprenderle. Me dice que, de momento, no pensaba tomar acciones contra ellos. Que sólo yo soy la culpable. Sonrío apenas alzando la comisura de los labios y suspiro con suavidad agachando la cabeza. Eso parece llamarle la atención, porque me sujeta el mentón y me obliga a levantar la mirada.

Aún sujetando mi cara mira alrededor, a los Caballeros, y luego vuelve a mirarme. Me pregunta si soy consciente de la cantidad de hombres furiosos que planean matarme. Sonrío otra vez. Me pregunta entonces si soy realmente consciente de lo que son y representan esos hombres, y de la gran variedad de muertes que están pensando en aplicarme. Se me borra la sonrisa para aparecer en su cara. Oh, si. Ahora empiezo a comprender el peligro que corro y lo delicada que es mi situación. Si su Excelencia deja que sean los propios Caballeros los que me ajusticien por la ofensa, seguramente acabaré haciéndole compañía a los peces después de una larga y original tanda de torturas. Si, por el contrario, es su Excelencia quien dicta la sentencia, me arriesgo tal vez a que me encarcelen según su justicia o que tenga que realizar algo equivalente al 'trabajo comunitario' donde él decida. Y, sinceramente, la segunda opción me llama más que la primera.

Sé que tengo que estar pálida como la pared, porque el pensar lo que pueden estar pensando (valga la redundancia) en hacerme los Caballeros empieza a marearme. Puede que incluso me estén temblando las rodillas, pero no lo noto. Estoy como anestesiada. Efectos de la adrenalina en el cuerpo, o eso es lo que dicen. Me vendrá bien cuando, si salgo viva de esta, alguno de ellos decida hacerme una visita sorpresa. La adrenalina evita que sientas dolor.

Su Excelencia se aleja de mí y avanza por entre el pasillo que forman los Caballeros de vuelta al estrado. Se detiene a medio camino y se gira hacia su derecha. Pregunta si alguno de los presentes está pensando que el mejor castigo para mí es la muerte. Nadie dice nada. ¿Eso es bueno o es simple respeto hacia el Maestro? Guarda silencio durante unos segundos, y vuelve a preguntar si, olvidando lo de la muerte, alguien ha pensado en lo que podría ser un castigo justo para ambas partes. De nuevo, nadie dice nada, señal de que todos están pensando en el homicidio. Yo sigo mirándome los pies, y creo que incluso soy capaz de descifrar el patrón que siguen los dibujos del mármol en el suelo. Los pasos de su Excelencia resuenan hasta que llega al pie de su estrado. Se sienta y retoma la postura de masajearse la frente. Me están dando ganas de gritar que lo hice todo porque soy una maldita admiradora de la leyenda que ellos mismos suscitan, y que fue todo culpa suya por ser tan endemoniadamente atractivos. Sí, claro. Hago eso y entonces sí que me separan la cabeza de los hombros.

Puedo sentir sus miradas atravesándome, como un taladro. Algunas queman; otras también queman, pero de frío. Otras son un poquito más concretas y me van haciendo sentir poquito a poco lo que sería una evisceración en toda regla. El Maestro alza de nuevo la voz llamando al orden y dejo de sentir cosas raras. Por lo menos puedo confiar que en su presencia nadie va a hacer nada contra mí. Lo que significa que, en cuanto lo pierdan de vista, se van a lanzar sobre mí como tiburones. En cualquier otra situación eso habría despertado mi imaginación pero, claro, mis fantasías con ellos normalmente no incluirían tendencias psicópatas.

Su Excelencia le dice algo al Caballero de Aries en una lengua que no entiendo, y éste le responde en el mismo idioma. El Caballero mira hacia donde el Maestro de Libra está y le hace un gesto. El otro asiente y da un paso al frente, inspira profundamente con una tenebrosa aura a su alrededor, y viene hacia mí. Se para a menos de un palmo de mi cara, me exige que le mire y me pregunta, en chino, si me considero una persona respetable. En chino, le contesto, con la mayor humildad posible y con todas las fórmulas de respeto que recuerdo, que mi falta ensucia su buen nombre y que hará falta mucho trabajo para conseguir resarcirles así que, mientras tanto, no soy respetable. No sé qué cara pone porque, en cuanto termino de hablar, vuelvo a agachar la mirada. Veo sus pies alejarse de mí y, a mi izquierda, alguien me pregunta en francés si acaso pretendía insultar su confianza. Igualmente en francés, y todavía con el mayor de los respetos, le respondo que mi intención jamás había sido ofenderles sino satisfacer mi curiosidad. Reconozco no haber elegido la mejor manera de hacerlo y me vuelvo a disculpar. Oigo murmullos frente a mí y, entonces, alguien pregunta en hindi si estoy pretendiendo pasarme de lista al responder así a sus preguntas. Aquí lo tengo fácil, porque es un idioma con el que es sumamente fácil halagar a alguien superior a ti. Le respondo con las fórmulas que los más bajos estratos utilizan para dirigirse a los más importantes y le suplico que disculpe mi atrevimiento. Eso parece complacerle de alguna manera porque, si no me falla el oído, creo que ha soltado una risita sardónica.

La ronda de preguntas sigue hasta que me doy cuenta de que acabo de contestar en diez idiomas diferentes. Ojalá no sigan pensando que me estoy pasando de lista.

Su Excelencia alza la voz para preguntar en general si alguien encuentra algún motivo para que yo no lo haga. Que no haga, ¿el qué? Debe haberles dicho algo mediante su cosmo (sé que pueden hacerlo), porque no entiendo nada. Alguien contesta que sería una buena manera de devolverles el favor, de mantenerme ocupada y, al mismo tiempo, de castigarme. Y yo, cada vez más confundida. El Maestro se levanta de nuevo, viene hacia mí, me toma las manos, me pide que le mire… y me dice con una sonrisa torcida que la sentencia ya está dictada. Tiemblo. Ahora sí que tiemblo de miedo. Acaban de decidir lo que van a hacer conmigo y yo no me he enterado de nada. Él sonríe y, rodeándome los hombros, me lleva hasta una sala lateral. Allí me tiende una carpeta forrada de cuero y me dice que, en el interior, está la agenda de actividades.

Abro la carpeta… y me dan ganas de llorar.


	29. OMAKE

**N/A:** Ante todo, muchísimas gracias a mis dos lectoras de prueba. **Sonia** ha sido el momentazo disparatado que me ha ayudado a salir de más de un bache, y sus sms a media noche me han dado las claves para terminar de definir "las cosas esas que no se dejan meter mano" (Ets la millor, nana! Què faria sense tú? Ah, ja sé! Viure més XD); **Tata Ro**... ¿qué decir de tí que ya no sepas? Que eres la llave que me abre las puertas en momentos de bajón, que consigues que me de cuenta de cosas que paso por alto, que haces que mis palabras acaben siendo aún más retorcidas de lo que las hago y que, sobre todo, siempre tienes una palabra amable y un comentario 'made in Ro' que me arranca la sonrisa del día.

Después, muchísimas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejarme un review (nanda18 y Lelouch... a vosotras os nombro porque habéis sido las más fieles!!). A los que habéis leído sin comentar, no importa. Si os ha gustado, me doy por satisfecha ^o^

Quería dejar el fic tal y como estaba, pero empecé a escribir algo que explicara asuntos que dejé pendientes. Como no terminaba de encajar, edité ciertos pasajes y conseguí que tuviera cierta continuidad con el resto de la historia. Esto es la narración de las diferentes reacciones de los Caballeros ante la intrusión de Nela en sus vidas. El que esté de parte de Saori tiene todo el derecho a no compartir mi punto de vista respecto al castigo que Shion le impone a la pobre Nela XD

**DISCLAIMER: **prohibido leer si no tienes sentido del humor!! (GRACIAS POR LEER!!)

* * *

**..::--OMAKE--::..**

Han pasado seis meses y, sinceramente, habría preferido la muerte. Bueno, hasta cierto punto. Si yo había pensado que la 'Dama de Hierro' o la picota eran torturas horribles, era porque no había tenido que pasar por lo que estoy pasando.

Soy la intérprete y asistente de viaje de Kido Saori, alias Pallas Athena Parthenos. Hala, ya podéis reíros de mí todo lo que queráis, pero no le deseo este mal a nadie.

Lo dicho, he pasado los últimos seis meses acompañando a la Princesa en sus viajes, tanto de negocios como diplomáticos o de placer. Lo bueno es que he conseguido ampliar mi lista de idiomas y que he viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo. ¿Lo malo? Ella. Toda ella. Será muy diosa y todo lo que el Patriarca diga, pero no deja de ser una maldita adolescente con sus rabietas, sus hormonas revueltas y su confusión mental (aunque creo que eso le viene de nacimiento). He tenido oportunidad de conocer a multitud de personalidades, y creo que puedo ser la primera intérprete en presumir de haber estado presente en reuniones de tres panteones diferentes. Porque sí, hay muchas religiones y aún más dioses. Y eso es algo que a la Sabiduría le encanta: reunirse para hablar. No hace falta decir que la Niña está enganchada a los servicios de mensajería instantánea de Internet y que la factura del móvil es astronómica.

En el Santuario, el día a día ha transcurrido relativamente normal. Bueno, los Caballeros se dedicaron por turnos a interrogarme sobre lo que hice en sus Templos. Y la técnica de la evasiva no funciona muy bien con ellos. Al final, todo a su tiempo, acabé contándole (cada parte sólo al interesado… y sólo lo que me interesaba contar) lo que había estado haciendo esa noche. Las reacciones fueron de lo más variopintas, y pasé bastante tiempo sin poder dormir bien por las noches, vigilando cada esquina por si acaso decidían tomar represalias contra mí.

En fin, eso es básicamente lo peor. Por otro lado, están las innumerables ventajas y satisfacciones que supone estar al corriente (y con plena disposición) de todos los documentos habidos y por haber que hacen referencia a los Caballeros vigentes y de otras generaciones. ¿He dicho que hay un montón de fotos de cuando eran enanos?

Primera sorpresa: un par de nombres me saltaron a los ojos nada más abrir el archivador del año en que ingresaron en la Orden la mayoría de los Dorados. Si ya, en su momento, me había intrigado el hecho de que algunos cambiaran sus nombres… ahora todo estaba claro e, incluso, le encontraba cierto sentido. Como que permite llevar una doble vida (XD). Como no me habían incautado las maletas con el material de la Agencia, pude llevármelas a mi cabaña (me asignaron una para tenerme más controlada, según ellos) y allí sigue guardado todo lo que me llevé. Entre las cosas había un par de notas escritas con tinta roja y un pañuelo con las iniciales 'A' y 'E' bordadas. Encontradas en Acuario y Escorpio, ojo al dato. Al principio me dio por pensar que podían ser las iniciales de sus signos. Pero luego pensé que había encontrado la nota firmada por 'Allex' en Acuario. Eso no tenía sentido.

Pues bien, resulta que en los archivos figuraban los nombres de los niños acogidos por el Santuario como futuros Caballeros. Y, entre ellos, había un pequeño francés llamado Ettiêne y un pequeño griego llamado Allexandros. Quedémonos con eso. Luego, volviendo a la nota, conseguí descifrarla después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Y, ¿qué resultó ser? ¡Una nota de amor! Toda una declaración de principios que incluía la descripción de todas las caricias que pensaba hacerle y los lugares donde prefería hacerlo.

Ejem. Que bonito es el amor. (Nota aparte: mi insaciable espíritu de reportera me ha llevado una y otra vez a tratar de encontrarlos en algún momento comprometido, pero estos dos son más escurridizos que una anguila bañada en aceite)

Por otra parte, al cabo de un mes, el caballero Aioria descubrió mi partida guardada en su videoconsola. Eso no le gustó. Bueno, más bien no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que yo hubiera llegado tan lejos cuando él no conseguía pasar ni de la segunda fase. A cambio de explicarle un par de trucos, pasó por alto mi intrusión en su mundo de ocio. No me atreví a pedirle que me dejara terminar la partida porque ya me pareció demasiado. Y ahí quedó todo (todo un misterio… pero, menos mal).

Con el Caballero de Virgo las cosas fueron un poquito más complicadas de solucionar. Obviamente me preguntó lo que estuve haciendo en su Templo, y yo intenté el truco de hacerme la despistada hasta que, con un truco de los suyos, acabó viendo en mi cabeza el momentazo Heidi en su jardín. Casi desaparezco allí mismo. Tuve que evitarle durante tres meses hasta que se le pasó el enfado. Desde entonces estuvimos siguiendo la rutina de 'yo no me cruzo en tu camino y tú no me matas' (obviamente, 'yo' soy yo… y 'tú' es el Caballero). Sólo hasta hace poco he podido estar en su presencia (es decir: pasar corriendo frente a él) sin resultar herida.

Al caballero Aphrodite al final tuve que devolverle su _foulard_ (lo echó de menos, el figura). Eso sí, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie sobre su doble vida. En el Santuario no lo entenderían y, fuera de allí… tampoco. Y yo encantada de no decir nada. Saber que soy la única que mira al cantante y sabe cuál es su verdadero yo… como que me gusta (XD). Ah… y también me echó la bronca por probarme sus abrigos, aunque no me obligó a ordenarle el armario como compensación (no todo iba a ser tanta suerte).

El caballero Aiolos fue un poco más razonable y no trató de asustarme demasiado. Tuve que encargarme del papeleo de su Templo durante un tiempo (facturas, tratos con la Administración, burocracia…) a cambio de su perdón. Pero tengo que decir a su favor que, fuera del momento psicópata de la Cámara (fue uno de los tres primeros en tener que ser reprimido para no saltar a mi cuello), es un auténtico encanto de hombre. Lamento mucho no poder decir lo mismo del plasta de su pupilo.

Y luego el Caballero de Cáncer. El muy tramposo le pidió ayuda al caballero Shaka para saber qué había hecho yo en su Templo… y acabó requisándome todas las fotografías. Menos mal que se conformó con las copias (conmigo siempre alegando que los "negativos" se habían velado), y las originales siguen todas guardaditas en la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara. También me hizo devolverle la talla de madera de los gatitos. Eso sí que me dolió, porque es el único regalo que había obtenido por su parte. En fin.

El caballero Mü aceptó que hubiera entrado a su estudio a curiosear sus manuscritos y, a cambio de una tregua, tuve que ayudarle con su trabajo de Escriba y Traductor. Así fue como aprendí a hablar nepalí (la lengua con la que él y el Maestro se comunican entre ellos) y empecé a aprender poquito a poco algunas frases en lemuriano. El día que saludé al Maestro con la fórmula de cortesía acostumbrada en su tierra natal, casi se cae de culo. Después, él mismo se encargó de ayudarme a practicar en mis pocos y breves momentos de tiempo libre entre viaje y viaje (y entre tarea y tarea ayudando a los Caballeros para recuperar su favor, todo hay que decirlo).

Roshi fue el más tolerante de todos porque, según él y después de todo, tampoco me había inmiscuido demasiado en su vida privada. Eso sí, tuve que hacerme cargo de su pequeño santuario (un jardincito de bonsáis… decenas y decenas de bonsáis) y hablar en chino siempre que estuviera en su presencia. Y vale que puedo hablarlo con relativa fluidez, pero es que él habla a un ritmo endemoniado y, a veces, resulta difícil comprender si me está pidiendo que le sirva un poco de té o que me ponga a bailar.

Con el Caballero de Tauro las cosas fueron más o menos sencillas. Y digo más o menos porque mi deber para con él se limitó a ayudar con los animales. Pero no a cepillarles el pelo, ni a darles de comer. No. Tenía que encargarme de limpiar sus recintos. Con las mascotas de la Princesa y la cabra, yo encantada. Pero entrar a la jaula del león o a la pajarera ya era otro asunto. Al final acepté que el león no me atacaría si le trataba con respeto (hay que joderse con el animalito y su dignidad), pero los pájaros son animales muy rencorosos y, en cuanto ponía un pie en su jaula, se lanzaban sobre mí. Y jugaban a la "diana humana" conmigo, los muy… Nunca había utilizado tanto desinfectante sobre mí misma, de verdad.

El caballero Camus no me habla mucho desde entonces, y poca falta que hace. Aunque su discípulo no se lo toma con tanta filosofía y, de vez en cuando, encuentro mis cosas congeladas. En cuanto se calmen un poco las cosas ya le enseñaré a ese mocoso a meterse donde y con quién no le hace falta.

El caballero Milo sigue empeñado en que, cada vez que vaya a ayudarle con el papeleo como con el caballero Aiolos, vista un escueto vestidito de doncella. Como me negué, se dedica a acosarme. No en el mal sentido de la palabra, que conste. Lo que hace es que, cuando estoy en su Templo, no deja de seguirme vaya donde vaya hasta que acabo poniéndome tan nerviosa que se me caen los papeles y tengo que volver a empezar a organizarlos. A su manera, sabe cómo torturar a la gente (y creo que está tratando de vengarse por el rato que le tuve persiguiéndome sin encontrar nada). Tiempo después, el caballero Kanon me explicó en qué consiste exactamente la técnica de la Aguja Escarlata… y de verdad que casi me replanteo la idea de vestirme de doncella sólo por no llevarle la contraria. Pero, en el fondo, el caballero Milo es un buen chico. ¿Verdad?

Con el caballero de Capricornio… Bueno, digamos que, directamente, no tolera mi presencia. Acudió a la Ley del Santuario y consiguió que dictaran una orden de alejamiento contra mí. Tengo que llevar un dispositivo en la muñeca, a modo de pulsera, que se activa cuando me acerco a menos de diez metros de él. Por eso siempre tengo que estar pendiente de si anda cerca o si me voy a cruzar con él. De alguna manera está conectado a su cosmo y, cada vez que he violado la distancia mínima, el dispositivo suelta una corriente que me tira de culo al suelo. Y él, encantado de la vida. Pasa lo que creí que jamás pasaría: yo trato de huir de él y él, cuando necesita quitarse el estrés, me busca para (palabras textuales) comprobar si todavía funciona la cosa de mi muñeca (y yo tengo que huir como cobarde). Ahora estoy negociando con su Excelencia para que retire el aparato y la orden bajo juramento de no invadir su espacio sin su permiso nunca más. Lleva dos meses diciéndome que lo está considerando.

Con los gemelos… las cosas han sido raras. Kanon obviamente se enfadó por mi intrusión en su casa (y casi en su cama), pero tolera mi presencia siempre y cuando mis hormonas estén bajo control. Con Saga las cosas son muy diferentes, aunque no se molestó porque interactuara con su inesperada inquilina nocturna. En cuanto la visitante se despertó, despertó a su vez al resto de Grecia con un grito desgarrador. Yo creo que no lo oí porque estaba más entretenida tratando de que se me tragara la tierra ante el pedazo de bronca que me estaba echando el Maestro. Tal y como me contó Kanon, se fue a media mañana todavía llorando por su pelo perdido. ¿Eh? ¿Qué no lo había dicho? Pues sí. Le hice un generoso y original corte de pelo que le quitaría las ganas de volver a molestar a mi hombre. Más tarde, y gracias a mi aparente influencia con las personalidades que iba conociendo durante los viajes con la Princesa, conseguí que la tiparraca estúpida que le acosaba se alejara definitivamente de él. Eso sí, no tengo muy claro del todo si fue por la diplomática conversación que tuve con su tutor (juro que lo fue) o por presentarme en su casa y amenazarla con sacarle los ojos con una cuchara oxidada, metérselos por donde no le da el sol y luego rajarle el vientre para ahorcarla con sus propios intestinos si seguía molestando al noble, amable y sin par Caballero de Géminis. Pero eso no sirvió para recuperar la simpatía de mi divino efebo. No es que me evite, ni trate de alejarme de él a patadas. Simplemente me trata como trataría a cualquier desconocido. Con cortés desinterés, que dice una amiga. Sigo convencida de que soy la mujer de su vida y que, algún día, él se dará cuenta y seremos muy felices.

Afortunadamente hay un lado muy bueno en todo esto: mis sobrinos. Al poquito de comenzar con mi 'castigo', volví a cruzarme con Baby. Me invitó a su casa y allí pude conocer a toda su familia. Al final, no sé muy bien cómo, acabé siendo adoptada por la abuela Syrianth y me convertí en medio hermana de Guardiana, mamá de la criatura. Es decir, en poco rato me gané una madre, dos hermanas, seis sobrinos y un perro. Y yo, encantada de la vida.

Los niños acuden al Santuario como aprendices a cargo de algunos de los Caballeros, y eso me permite verles y estar con ellos a la vuelta de los viajes. Baby sigue tan adorable como siempre y, gracias a ella, estoy recuperando pasito a pasito la tolerancia de los Caballeros. Los mellizos mayores son un caso especial. Ayron es un príncipe en pequeño y, por otro lado, Dannah va camino de ser tan bruja como su madre. Siempre aclarando que su madre es una magnífica bruja con un gran poder (U^.^). Los mellizos pequeños son para comérselos… siempre y cuando no te coman ellos antes. A Shuitza hace tiempo que no la veo, pero supongo que estará haciendo de las suyas o merendando galletas.

En fin… ¿Quién me iba a decir que, por una noche loca, acabaría ganando una vida nueva?


End file.
